


Po drugiej stronie

by loirgris



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, alternatywne uniwersum - szkoła średnia, ciąża na skutek gwałtu, dyskusja: aborcja u nieletniej, dyskusja: argumenty za aborcją i przeciwko abrocji, głodzenie, molestowanie seksualne, napady paniki, nastolatka w ciąży, nawiązania do gwałtu, nawiązania do przemocy seksualnej wobec dzieci, nawiązania do strzelanin w szkołach, palenie papierosów przez nieletnich, podżeganie do gwałtu, porwanie dzieci, posiadanie broni, radzenie sobie ze skutkami doświadczania przemocy, rodzina zastępcza, sieroty, stan dysocjacji, wszystko dobrze się kończy, wulgaryzmy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: Alternatywne universum. Amerykańska szkoła średnia. Serio.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadagaski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874475) by [fadagaski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski). 



> Od autora oryginału:  
> "Wszytsko zaczęło się od pomysłu silver-89 z Tumblera na alternatywne universum z wesołym miasteczkiem. I jakoś wyszło mi to.
> 
> UWAGA! W opowiadaniu poruszane są (bez szczegółowych opisów) kwestie przemocy seksualnej, sekusalnego wykorzystywania dzieci, przemocy wobec dzieci, porwania, głodzenia, zabójstwa poprzez postrzał w głowę"
> 
> Ode mnie:  
> Szukam beta-testera! Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, wyślij mi wiadomość przez tumblera albo w komentarzu.

Furiosa wpatrywała się w sufit, którego biel dni świetności miała już dawno za sobą, gdy małe, skulone obok niej ciałko drgnęło konwulsyjnie.  Zlana zimnym potem Toast warknęła przez sen. Zacisnęła piąstki na kołdrze. Zaskomlała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ten dźwięk z przeszłości nawiedzał Furiosę każdej nocy, gdy dziewczynka wślizgiwała się do jej łóżka. Odwróciła się na bok, by uniknąć ciosu kościstej stopy.

- Toast - powiedziała nie za głośno i nie za cicho, stanowczo. - To tylko sen. Toast. Obudź się.

Dziewczynka ocknęła się, krzycząc przeciągle, starając się wbić zakrzywione jak szpony palce w widmowych oprawców. Mrugnęła mokrymi od łez oczami, złapała haust powietrza. Furiosa starała się przypadkiem jej nie dotknąć. W ciągu spędzonych w Szklarni tygodni nauczyła się uważać na ciosny, które ośmiolatka potrafiła wymierzyć w jej twarz.

- Obudziłam cię? - szepnęła.

Spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczami spod krótkiej, czarnej grzywki.

\- Nie

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

Toast westchnęła i wtuliła się w bok Furiosy, opierając głowę na ukrytym w rękawie bawełnianej piżamy kikucie ramienia.

- Powinnaś iść spać - szepnęła sennie.

Furiosa spojrzała na dziecinną twarzyczkę, na zaokrąglone policzki. Ze strachem pomyślała o tym, co mogłyby przynieść jej własne, niespokojne sny. Nie ma mowy, żeby przeżywała to ponownie. Pistolet w jej prawej ręce. Eksplozja krwi, kości i mózgu. Porażający ból lewej ręki. I on. Zawsze on. Wystarczy, jak na jedną noc. Nie była tak dzielna, jak Toast. Nigdy nie była wystarczająco dzielna. Nie. Zostanie przytomna, będzie czuwała nad snem siostry, obserwując ją spod opuchniętych powiek. Zresztą budzik i tak miał zadzwonić za godzinę.

 

Od kiedy zamieszkał z rodziną zastępczą śniadanie jeszcze nigdy nie przebiegało w tak grobowej atmosferze. Furiosa bezmyślnie przeżuwała swoje jajka na bekonie. Zegar za jej plecami robiła tik - tak, tik-tak. Po drugiej stronie stołu Angharad wzięła łyk wody. Ledwie skubnęła swój omlet. Capable kruszyła palcami gofra i patrzyła na nią z ukosa. Toast zasypiała nad miską płatków, podczas gdy Dag próbowała namówić malutką Cheedo na kawałek kiełbaski. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, jak poważna jest sytuacja, ale udawali, że nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Ciszę przerwało kichanie i prychanie starego silnika dobiegające sprzed domu.

- Autobus przyjechał - zawołała siedząca przy wykuszu wychodzącym na rozświetlone światłem bladego słońca podwórko Mel.

Podniosła głowę znad gazety i  spojrzała na Furiosę, gdy ta zabierała swój płasz (ciemnozielony, wełniany, wojskowy w kroju spadek po Mel) który tak naprawdę nie był jej. Tak samo jak reszta jej ubrań, łóżko, w którym spała, jedzenie, które jadła. Nic nie należało do niej i mogła wszystko stracić w dowolnym momencie.  Palce lęku zacisnęły się na jej gardle. Madi wyszła z kuchni z kubkiem kawy w ręku, jej stalowoszare włosy wylewały się spod kolorowej, wełnianej czapki. Otworzyła drzwi. Furiosa niezręcznie skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. Odwróciła się, by pożegnać się z siostrami. Siedziały przycupnięte na wysłużonych, drewnianych krzesłach, wokół wysłużonego, drewnianego stołu, którego lata zapisane w rysach i wgłębieniach zakrywał jasnozielony obrus. Kuchnia wyglądała jak z bajki, staroświecka i przepojona normalnością. Angharad wpatrywała się w swoje nietknięte śniadanie. Jej dłoń spoczywała na wyraźnie zaokrąglonym brzuchu, okrytym niebieskim szlafrokiem. Jedyne, co Fruiosa była w stanie zrobić, to gapić się bezmyślnie, tak samo poruszona tym obrazkiem jak każdego ranka w ciągu minionych dziewięciu tygodni. Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

- Nie spóźnij się - upomniała Mel.

Angharad powinna wychodzić teraz z domu razem z Furiosą.

- Zadzwonimy do Ciebie - mruknęła Madi.

Powinna jeździć autobusem  do szkoły, zawierać przyjaźnie, starać się o przyjęcie do drużyny sportowej i dekorować swoją szafkę.  Powinna robić te wszystkie rzeczy, które robiły inne nastolatki, które Furiosa widywała, odkąd zaczęła chodzić do liceum Green Valley, czternastoletnia i nieświadoma zła, jakie kryło się w świecie dorosłych. Mogła by to robić. Gdyby Furiosa była szybsza. Gdyby się tak nie bała.

- Furiosa. Zadzwonimy. Jak tylko wrócimy do domu - Madi kiwnęła głową zachęcająco, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od stołu, od pięciu dziewczynek (jedynego, co się dla niej liczyło na tym świecie) i szatańskiego nasienia kiełkującego wewnątrz najstarszej z nich.  

Na zewnątrz rozległ się jęk klaksonu. Furiosa wyszła przed dom, plecy miała sztywne, gardło ściśnięte.

 

Gdy wsiadała do autobusu,  kierowca, Nettie (najwyraźniej jedna z “przyjaciółek” Mel, chociaż Furiosa nigdy nie doświadczyła cienia życzliwości z jej strony), spojrzała na nią niebieskimi oczami. W okrytej rękawiczką dłoni trzymała termokubek pełen parującej kawy i pociągnęła zdrowy łyk, gdy drzwi autobusu zamknęły się z sykim i Furiosa ruszyła do swojego miejsca. Jej matki zastępcze mieszkały daleko poza granicami Green Valley, więc autobus przyjeżdżał nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie. Zawsze była pierwszym pasażerem, dzięki czemu mogła wybierać. Zazwyczaj szła na sam koniec i zajmowała miejsce obok wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, skąd miała świetny widok na resztę siedzeń i innych uczniów, gdy zaczynali wsiadać na swoich przystankach.

Ale nie dziś.

Furiosa zamarła na widok mężczyzny siedzącego w ostatnim rzędzie siedzeń. Noszoną, skórzaną kurtkę miał zapiętą tak wysoko, że jego krzaczasta broda ginęła pod postawionym kołnierzem.  Nie poruszył się ani nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, mimo to była przekonana, że bacznie obserwował ją, gdy usiadła na ławce najbliżej drzwi wejściowych (drugie najlepsze miejsce w jej prywatnym rankingu, mowy nie było, żeby usiadła obok niego, z tyłu). Silnik przyśpieszył opornie i autobus ruszył, kołysząc się na boki.  Wcisnęła głowę w ramiona. Dziś był jeden z tych dni, gdy nienawidziła całego świata. A podejrzanych gości w szkolnych autobusach w szczególności. Usiadła bokiem, podciągnęła nogi do góry. Rozmarzające błoto ściekało z podeszw jej butów na spękane siedzenie. Nettie rzuciła jej krzywe spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku. Zignorowała ją. Zimno zaparowanej szyby przenikało przez płaszcz - płaszcz, który został jej wypożyczony na Bóg wie ile. Gęsia skórka pokryła jej wygolony kark. Ale mogła ukradkiem obserwować nieznajomego i było to warte tych kilku drobnych niedogodności. Nie robił nic podejrzanego, jedynie siedział tam i kołysał się razem z autobusem. Dla Furiosy to było nawet gorsze. Nienawidziła uczucia lęku, które nigdy jej nie opuszczało. Nieustannie była w gotowości bojowej, ponieważ świat był pełen obcych ludzi: w szkole, na ulicach, nawet w “domu”. Trzy dni zajęło jej nauczenie się imion zastępczych matek, po tym, jak tak niespodziewanie pojawiła się na ich wycieraczce. Gdyby włochaty nieznajomy zrobił coś niepokojącego, przynajmniej uzasadniłoby to jej paranoję. Co gorsze, jej myśli nieustannie dryfowały w kierunku Angharad i jej dzisiejszej wyprawy. Było to terytorium, na które zdecydowanie nie chciała wchodzić. Obserwowanie tajemniczego pasażera dawało jej coś, na czym mogła się skupić.

Autobus bujał się dalej, mijał zaorane pola ciemnej ziemi, stodoły i farmy przycupnięte na skraju drogi. Delikatna mgła powoli znikała w pierwszych promieniach słońca. Gdyby była na zewnątrz, mogłaby poczuć zapach świeżej gleby, czystego powietrza, roślin. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą świadomie zarejestrowała, gdy przybyła do doliny, zdesperowana i zrozpaczona: powietrze pachniało życiem. Zupełnie inaczej, niż na starym, zatęchłym strychu, gdzie jedynym, na co mogła liczyć, był smród spalin z pobliskiej autostrady, sączący się przez pęknięcie  w oknie. I tak było to lepsze niż zapach pokojów kiężniczek, przepojony wonią perfum, potu i jeszcze gorszych rzeczy.      

Nieznajomy zmienił pozycję, stara skóra skrzypiała, gdy okopywał się w niej jeszcze bardziej. Kudłata broda stłumiła kaszlnięcie. Furiosa zmarszczyła brwi. Na siedzeniu obok niego leżała torba. Nie jedna z tych markowych, które  mięśniaki z liceum obnosiły dookoła, jakby byli gwiazdami sportu a nie synami rolników - raczej wór marynarski, doświadczony życiem tak samo, jak jego kurtka.  Włosów miał aż w nadmiarze. Poplątane kłaki skrywały górną połowę twarzy, broda dolną. Wyglądał jak jaskiniowiec. Niemożliwym było poznać jego wiek albo powody, dla których jechał autobusem, co jednak nie powstrzymało Furiosy przed snuciem domysłów. Angharad była pewnie teraz w łazience, zwracając wszystko, co udało jej się przełknąć w czasie śniadania. Potem Madi zrobi jej herbatę z imbirem. Za kilka godzin, gdy młodsze dziewczynki pójdą do szkoły i do przedszkola, Madi, Mel, Angharad i Capable wsiądą do samochodu i pojadą na długą wycieczkę autostradą.

Nettie zahamowała tak gwałtownie, że Furiosa tylko cudem nie spadła z siedzenia. Spojrzały na siebie. Drzwi otworzyły się jękliwe i pierwsi uczniowie weszli do środka. Czwórka. Furiosa nigdy nie zadała sobie trudu poznania ich imion, mimo że dziewczyna w błyszczących, różowych rękawiczkach była w jej klasie. Zatrzymali się niepewnie obok fotela Nettie, patrząc najpierw na Furiosę siedzącą z przodu, potem na nieznajomego w ostatnim rzędzie. Furiosa prychnęła i odwróciła głowę.

- Ruszcie się - Nettie warknęła, ostrzegawczo podkręcając obroty silnika.

Potulnie podreptali do swoich miejsc pośrodku pojazdu.. Gdy tylko autobus ruszył, pochylili głowy ku sobie i zaczęli szeptać. Furiosa nie była zaskoczona. Zachowywali się tak, gdy pierwszy raz wsiadła do autobusu. I każdego kolejnego dnia. Nettie zdążyła zebrać blisko tuzin uczniów nim maleńkie miasteczko Green Valley pokazało się na horyzoncie. Każdy z nich patrzył najpierw na Furiosę, siedzącą w innym miejscu, niż zwykle,  potem na obcego. Potem zbijali się w gromadki, szeptając, chichocząc i rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia. Zapach oleju silnikowego mieszał się z wonią przepojonych kawą oddechów i przemoczonych jeansów. Furiosa oparła potylicę o szybę, starają się uwierzyć, że zimno pełzające po jej skórze wystarczy, by zmrozić jej mózg.

Ostatni pasażer wsiadał przy samej granicy miasta. Furiosa odruchowo zacisnęła zęby, wyprostowała się, przysunęłą kolana mocniej do klatki piersiowej. Drzwi otworzyły się. Ciężkie buty załomotały na stopniach. I już tu był. Szeroki, chytry uśmieszek na jego twarzy. Furiosa znienawidziła go od pierwszego dnia.

- Czołem wycieczko! - ryknął Slit.

Odpowiedziały mu mniej lub bardziej entuzjastyczne pozdrowienia. Spojrzał na tył autobusu, szukając Furiosy. Poczuła, że napinają jej się wszystkie mięśnie, gdy skrzywił się na widok obcego i zaczął lustrować autobus rozglądając się za nowym celem. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po innych dziewczynach, z których każda miała parę. Furiosa nie miała. Gdy w końcu ją wypatrzył, uśmiechnął się złowrogo i dziewczyna naprawdę pożałowała, że nie miała żadnego towarzystwa. Nachylił się nad nią, szczerząc zęby.

- Trzymasz dla mnie miejsce?

\- Pierdol się.

\- Wiesz, że lubię, gdy jesteś niegrzeczna.

Osunął się na siedzenie za nią, oparł dłonie na oparciu i zaczął dyszeć jej do ucha.

- Wiem, jaka z ciebie kocica. Boże, uwielbiam starsze laski.

Oblizał wargi. Był tak blisko, że mogła poczuć wilgotne ciepło jego oddechu. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

- Hej - warknęła Nettie zza kierownicy - Zachowuj się albo będziesz pedałował do szkoły na piechotę.

\- Wporzo…- ziewnął, opadł na swoje oparcie, daleko od Furiosy, Bogu dzięki. - Za stara jesteś, to byłoby jak posuwanie zombie - mruknął pod nosem.  

Nettie ostro skręciła kierownicę i autobus ruszył z przystanku. Dwie dziewczyny siedzące za Slitem lękliwie wpatrywały się w jego kędzierzawą głowę, ale chwilowo uspokoił się. Furiosa odetchnęła.

 

Dowlekli się przed niskie budynki malutkiego liceum na dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły Furiosa wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, szczęśliwa, że mogła wydostać się z parnego wnętrza. Biodra bolały ją od siedzenia zgiętą i napiętą przez tak długi czas. Nie miała znajomych, z którymi mogłaby przesiadywać na frontowych schodach, jak inne dzieciaki, mieszkające w miasteczku lub dojeżdżające do szkoły z drugiej strony doliny. Weszła do środka z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, mijając przedstawicieli różnych głupich, małych plemion, które formowały się w każdej szkole: cheerleaderki, kujonów, gotów i mięśniaków. Gapili się na nią. Na jej sztuczną rękę, ogoloną głowę, na oczy, które widziały zbyt wiele. Za jej plecami Slit dołączył do swoich kumpli z drużyny, Warboyów, pokrzykujących nieprzyjemnie jeden do drugiego. Zatrzaskujące się drzwi szkoły odcięły ją od zimna i gwaru.   



	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa odbywa rozmowę telefoniczną, która powusza ją do głębi.

Furiosa potrafiłaby zapomnieć o nieznajomym z autobusu, gdyby jego szafka nie znajdowała się poniżej jej własnej. Dowiedziała się o tym, gdy chciała zabrać podręczniki do hiszpańskiego i matematyki i zobaczyła go, nerwowo kręcącego pokrętłem zamka. Zgarbiony i w kucki jeszcze bardziej przypominał jaskiniowca. Inni uczniowie lekkim krokiem podążali do swoich klas. Wokół rozlegał się gwar przerwy. Furiosa czekała za rogiem. Nie było mowy, żeby podeszła do szafki gdy on tam był. Spóźniony dzwonek zadzwonił i dyżurni zaczęli zaganiać uczniów do klas. Usłyszała, jak nieznajomy warknął, sfrustrowany. W końcu zamek ustąpił i pomarańczowe drzwiczki otworzyły się.

- Pora na lekcję, młody człowieku - zawołał pan Milligan, nauczyciel historii, stojący w drzwiach pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Jak na ironię, wyglądał na dużo młodszego od chłopaka klęczącego na linoleum. Obcy warknął i zatrzasną szafkę. Odwrócił się i poczłapał w swoją stronę, z workiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Korytarz wypełniało jedynie skrzypienie jego skórzanej kurtki. Nauczyciel spojrzał na Furiosę.

- To tyczy się również pani, panno Jobassa.

Poszła, żeby uniknąć tłumaczenia się. Okazało się, że bez podręczników na hiszpańskim nie miała nic do roboty. Spędziła całą godzinę gapiąc się przez okno na gołe drzewa i pędzące po niebie chmury. Nauczyciel nic nie powiedział. Angharad pewnie siedziała teraz w poczekalni, ściskała dłoń Capable, a jej brzemienny brzuch nie budził żadnych wątpliwości.

 

Potrafiłaby o nim zapomnieć, gdyby nie mieli razem matematyki. Ponieważ oboje dołączyli do klasy po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, zostali usadzeni w ostatnim rzędzie, obok wiekowego grzejnika dmuchającego stęchłym powietrzem, od zapachu którego zbierało jej się na mdłości. Furiosa była przede wszystkim zaskoczona. Inni chłopcy w szkole hodowali na podbródkach co najwyżej meszek, który dumnie nazywali brodami, a ten kudłaty gość siedział razem z nią na lekcji dla trzeciej klasy. Z drugiej strony, sama została cofnięta o rok. Może on też. Nie zamierzała pytać. Ignorowała go z premedytacją. On ignorował ją. Oboje ignorowali nauczyciela. Każde z nich istniało w swoim własnym bąbelku rzeczywistości. Czasami przepływali obok siebie, ale nigdy nie nawiązywali kontaktu. Między lekcjami było tak samo. Zadzwonił dzwonek na długą przerwę i otoczył ją potok innych uczniów, zajętych swoimi telefonami albo znajomymi. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie spełniło się jej dziecięce marzenie - czy nie stała się niewidzialna, tak, żeby nikt nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Pięć lat za późno...Wtem naciągnęli Warboye. Szli całą szerokością korytarza, wiwatując, pokrzykując i rzucając krzywe spojrzenia.

\- O pierwszej za salą gimnastyczną, pamiętaj, kocico! - Slit nie mógł sobie odpuścić.

Jego koledzy głośno przybili mu piątki.

Furiosa spojrzała w czarną otchłań wnętrza swojej szafki i zaciskała zęby, żeby powstrzymać wzbierają żółć. Jej prawa ręka, zaciśnięta na drzwiach, bolała od samych wspomnień. 

 

Tuż przed zajęciami z literatury kieszeń jej jeansów zawibrowała. Potrzebowała chwili, by zorientować się, co się dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała telefonu. I kto mógłby do niej dzwonić? Ludzie nawet nie wiedzieli, jak miała na imię... i nagle wciskała się w najbliższy kąt, żeby jak najszybciej odebrać połączenie.

\- Halo? Angharad?

\- Tu Madi.

\- Gdzie ona jest? Wszystko z nią w porządku?

\- Czuje się dobrze. Uspokój się. Powtarzam. Czuje się dobrze.

Furiosa oparła się o ścianę. Jej torba zsunęła się z ramienia i zawisła na łokciu. Pozwoliła jej spaść na podłogę.

- Chcę z nią porozmawiać.

\- Furiosa. Poczekaj chwilę. Angharad... podjęła decyzję. Może Ci się ona nie podobać, ale to jej decyzja, nie twoja. Rozumiesz?

Furiosa spojrzała na pusty korytarz, na pasma chłodnego, wiosennego światła wpadające przez odległe okno. Przełknęła ślinę. 

- Daj mi ją - szepnęła.

Linia zatrzeszczała i zaświergotała, gdy telefon był przekazywany z ręki do ręki.

- Cześć - rozległ się cichy głos.

Kolana się pod nią ugięły. Zmusiła je, by dalej trzymały ciężar jej ciała. Oblizała wargi. Nerwowo nabrała powietrza. Miała nadzieję, że Angharad tego nie usłyszała.

\- Jak było?

\- Byli naprawdę mili. Oni... hmm. My... dużo rozmawialiśmy. O… o dziecku. I o J… o jego ojcu.

Panika zalała ją jak strumień zimnej wody. Wyprostowała się.

\- Pozbędziesz się tego, prawda? Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Powiedź mi, że pozwolili Ci się tego pozbyć.

Samochód jadący po asfalcie. Hałas z autostrady. Radio grające jakiś kawałek country.  Furiosa ścisnęła telefon tak mocno, że obudowa aż zatrzeszczała. Jej usta były pełne żółci.

\- Angharad. Powiedź mi, że się tego pozbędziesz.

\- Ono jest żywe. Czułam, jak mnie kopnęło. To… mam w sobie żywego człowieka. Ja... ja nie mogę go zabić.

\- Angharad, posłuchaj mnie. Ok? Posłuchaj. Nie jesteś mu nic winna. Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie pozwolę na to. Tylko się tego pozbądź.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem. Głos jej drżał, gdy mówiła.

\- Może… może potrafiłabym wcześniej. Ale… kopnęło mnie. Widziałam je na tym ultra- czymś. Jestem jego matką. Furiosa. Ja jestem czyjąś mamą.

\- Posłuchaj się! - szczeknęła.

Echo odbiło się od szafek.

\- Mówisz o dziecku Joe, rozumiesz? O dziecku Joe!

Telefon znów zatrzeszczał. Furiosa zacisnęła zęby, aż bolały.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później - powiedziała Mel.

Angharad pochlipywała w tle.

\- Co wy sobie, kurwa, myślicie? - warknęła. - Jest dzieckiem, do kurwy nędzy. Nie możecie pozwolić jej decydować.

\- Później - odparła stanowczo Mel i telefon zamilkł.

Furiosa gapiła się na kawałek plastiku, który trzymała w dłoni. W uszach jej dzwoniło. Gdy rozejrzała się na boki korytarz wydawał się nieostry, nierealny. Mdliło ją. Myśli galopowały w kółko. Chce urodzić dziecko Joe. Chce urodzić dziecko Joe. Zaczynała boleć ją szczęka. Chce urodzić dziecko Joe. Cisnęła telefonem. Uderzył o ramę okna. Rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków. Nie pomogło. Obróciła się. Machnęła nogą. Kopała szafki tak mocno, jak potrafiła. Raz. I drugi. I jeszcze. I jeszcze. Drzwi otwierały się jedne po drugich. Z wnętrza klas dobiegały zaniepokojone głosy. Furiosa chwyciła torbę i uciekła, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

 

Zaczęła palić w geście buntu. Joe chciał, żeby były małymi, słodkimi księżniczkami. Niedoczekanie. Przekonała Ricka, żeby dostarczał jej fajki i starała się, żeby jej pokój śmierdział nimi na wskroś. Joe przekopywał każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu jej skrytki, podczas gdy ona siedziała na “karnym jeżyku” i śmiała się. Pewnego dnia uderzył ją w twarz zamiast w tyłek, zawlókł  na strych i zamknął tam. Miała piętnaście lat. Teraz sępiła od Mel. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, o które poprosiła, gdy do nich dotarła, przemoczona, z obolałymi stopami, zmarznięta na kość. Papieros i możliwość zobaczenia sióstr. Tylko zobaczenia się z nimi. Wpuściły ją do środka i została. Najwyraźniej urzędnikom przestało zależeć, by trzymać ją od nich z daleka.

Wypaliła pół paczki siedząc na jednej z ławeczek otaczających boisko. Patrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem na kleiste błoto zaorane dziesiątkami podbitych kolcami butów. Było przenikliwie zimno, północny wiatr przecinał dolinę, przynosząc gęste chmury i zapowiedź deszczu. Jej płaszcz został w szkole. Miała gęsią skórkę, czubki uszu paliły, ale przynajmniej nie potrafiła określić, czy trzęsie się z zimna, z szoku czy z jakiegoś innego powodu. W oddali dzwonek zadzwonił na ostatnią lekcję, potem na koniec zajęć. Uczniowie wylali się przez główne drzwi, ich kolorowe kurtki wyglądały jak plama oleju na tle szarego asfaltu. Furiosa ledwie mogła się ruszać z zimna. Jej kończyny były jak sople lodu. Kikut ramienia był drętwy w miejscu, gdzie stykał się z mankietem protezy. Wiedziała, że zapłaci za to przenikliwymi bólami fantomowymi. Usłyszała autobus Nettie, jego silnik warczał dużo głośniej, niż inne. Zaciągnęła się ostatni raz, zgasiła papierosa na metalowej ławce i wrzuciła niedopałek między szczebelki. Slit będzie miał szlaban, jeśli się jej poszczęści, więc nie będzie musiała się nim przejmować gdy jej nerwy są w tak opłakanym stanie.  Zawinęła się w swoją cienką bluzę i ruszyła w dół schodów. Zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała głosy. Męskie głosy. Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, gdy męskie głosy przestaną ją paraliżować. Gdy serce przestanie podchodzić jej do gardła, kolana przestaną się pod nią uginać, żołądek przestanie zwijać się w kulkę. Wyczuła ich zanim ich zobaczyła. Wiatr niósł ciężki odór wody kolońskiej i dezodorantów. Warboye. Drużyna piłkarska. Nie znała innych, ale rozpoznała Slita. Stał z założonymi rękami, ciężar ciała opierał na jednej nodze.

\- Oddasz mu ją -  powiedział. - Oddasz po dobroci albo ci wpierdolimy. Co wybierasz?

Furiosa przygryzła wargę i spochmurniała. Nie była w stanie zobaczyć, kogo tym razem przydybali. Kogoś mniejszego od siebie. Mógł być to pierwszoroczniak. Mogła być dziewczyna. Gówno ją to obchodziło. Była zmęczona. Miała po dziurki w nosie Slita zachowującego się jak kogut na włościach, jego krzywych uśmieszków i obleśnych aluzji. Udawania, że jej to nie rusza tylko po to, by zachować status quo, by móc zostać w szkole.

\- Liczę do pięciu.

Zobaczyła łopatę, wbitą w ziemię w miejscu, gdzie woźny zasypywał kretowisko.  

\- Jeden.

Podniosła ją. Jedną ręką, co prawda, ale była praworęczna i znacznie wzmocniła swoje mięśnie po tej stronie od czasu operacji.

\- Dwa.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

\- Trzy.

Warboye podskakiwali podnieceni. Wyszła zza trybun. Spojrzeli na nią, zdezorientowani. Trącali jeden drugiego łokciami, by upewnić się, że to, co widzą, dzieje się naprawdę.

- Cztery.

\- Hej! - zawołała i uniosła łopatę.

Odwrócili się jak na komendę.

\- Pięć! \- warknęła i wzięła zamach.

Rozpierzchli się jak stadko kurczaków, pieprzone tchórze, ślizgając się w błocie. Slit upadł na tyłek. Koledzy musieli go podnieść.

- Pieprzona kurwa! - zabulgotał.

Twarz i spodnie miał powalane błotem. Furiosa ruszyła w jego kierunku. Skulił się i zaczął uciekać. Splunęła za nim. Powoli opuściła łopatę. Wbiła ją w ziemię. Oddychała szybko. Wargi jej drżały. Dziwne podniecenie wezbrało w jej wnętrzu i wypłynęło na powierzchnię jako nerwowy chichot.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? - powiedział ktoś niskim, wibrującym głosem.

Wzdrygnęła się i uniosła łopatę w obronnym geście. Włochaty nieznajomy cofnął się o krok. Uniósł puste dłonie, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem stylisko. Mrugnęła. Ręka jej zadrżała i opuściła broń.

\- W porządku - powiedziała zaskakująco pewnie.

Zlustrowała go od stóp do głów w poszukiwaniu ran.

\- Ty?

Uniósł wyprostowany kciuk. 

Adrenalina stopniowo opadała. Oparła łopatę o tył trybun. Ostatni z Warboyów znikli w szkole. Na moment serce podeszło jej do gardła. Co, jeśli się komuś poskarżą? Co, jeśli wyrzucą ją ze szkoły? Co, jeśli będzie musiała opuścić dom? Odegnała te myśli. Dręczyli ucznia. Będa mieli takie same kłopoty, jak ona. Nie zaryzykują. Była bezpieczna.   

Prawdopodobnie.

\- Czego chcieli? - zapytała.

Mężczyzna trzymał dystans i stał do niej przodem, unosząc ręce tak, by mogła je widzieć. Doceniła to.

\- Mojej kurtki - wymamrotał.

Furiosa przyjrzała jej się krytycznie. Wyglądała, jakby tylko cudem trzymała się w jednym kawałku. Brakowało połowy rękawa. Była nieudolnie połatana.

\- Po co?

Wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Widziałam cię w autobusie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w kierunku, w którym uciekli Warboye, wyraz jego twarzy był nie do rozszyfrowania.

\- Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, odjedzie bez nas - i ruszyła w kierunku boiska, po którym szalał wiatr.

\- Przejdę się.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Do mojego domu jest sześć mil - powiedziała. On musiał mieszkać jeszcze dalej.  

Odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Ręce schował w kieszeniach, pochylił głowę, by osłonić oczy przed wiatrem. Rzucił okiem na łopatę.

\- Dzięki - i odszedł. 

Furiosa patrzyła za nim.

\- Głupek.

Nettie nacisnęła klakson.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciąża Angharad wytrąciła wszystkich z równowagi

Gdy Furiosa wróciła do domu, na ganku czekał na nią komitet powitalny. Madi siedziała bokiem na wiklinowej ławce i składała pranie. Mel opierała się o balustradę i obserwowała klucz gęsi lecących na południe. Zatrzymała się przed schodami. Czuła się, jakby ktoś wypełnił jej kości ołowiem. Drzwi do domu były otwarte, ale nie czuła się tu mile widziana.

\- Śpi - powiedziała Madi.

Furiosa przygryzła wargę i usiadła na drugim stopniu.  Otupała buty, strząsając z nich mokre błoto. Na ganku panowała dziwna cisza. Atmosfera była ciężka niczym burzowe chmury na horyzoncie. Rozwiązała sznurówki jedną ręką. Zdjęła buty i ustawiła je pod zadaszeniem, obok pół tuzina par małych, zabłoconych bucików. Siedziała zgarbiona przez dłuższą chwilę, w samych skarpetkach, które zostały jej kupione i bluzie, która została jej podarowana i wpatrywała się w nie.

\- Furiosa - powiedziała Mel z góry.

Gdy odwróciła się, zobaczyła, że patrzy na nią zażółcony oczami. Wskazała na miejsce obok Madi.

- Usiądź.

Tłumiąc mdłości, Furiosa zmusiła się do ruchu. Jej bose stopy nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku, jakby była błąkającym się duchem. Usiadła na samej krawędzi, oparła łokcie na kolanach. Czuła, jakby w jej gardle wzbierała gorąca, paląca, wypływająca z okolic serca lawa. Przełknęła ślinę. Na balustradzie stała popielniczka. Obok leżała paczka papierosów. Mel wyjęła jednego i sięgnęła do kieszeni swetra po zapalniczkę. Na jej dźwięk nikotynowy głód Furiosy znów dał o sobie znać. Mel zaciągnęła się głęboko i wypuściła dym nosem.

\- Chcesz jednego? - wyciągnęła paczkę w jej stronę.

\- Mel… - Madi ostrzegła, nie odrywając się od sortowania prania.

\- Sami dorośli…- odparła.

Furiosa potrząsnęła głową. Nadal była nakręcona po sześciu sztukach, które wypaliła w szkole.  

\- Gdzie jest Angharad? - zapytała cicho.

Lawa nadal w niej buzowała, spalała jej narządy na skwarki, ale mogła chociaż próbować być uprzejmą. Musiała.

\- Śpi - odparła Mel. - To był ciężki dzień dla nich obu.

\- Dla niej i dla dziecka? - wyrzuciła z siebie, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Mel spojrzała na nią gorzko.

- Dla niej i dla Capable.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Otworzyła usta - ale nie wiedziała, co i jak powiedzieć. Co powiedzieć, żeby wpłynąć na ich decyzję. Jak to powiedzieć, żeby nie przegoniły jej na dobre.   Mel zaciągnęła się kolejny raz.

- To jej decyzja.

Furiosa wbiła palce w uda próbując nie wybuchnąć.

- Ona ma trzynaście lat. Sama nie wie, czego chce. Jak można pozwolić jej podejmować taką decyzję?

\- Kochanie - Madi westchnęła zza sterty ubrań. - Nie ważne, czy ma trzydzieści czy trzynaście lat. To jej ciało.

\- Ale on jej to zrobił! - Furiosa poderwała się, patrząc złowrogo na czubek pochylonej głowy Madi.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny… - syknęła Mel.

Furiosa wbiła w nią płonący wzrok.

\- Wsadził swojego fiuta w jej cipkę i zrobił jej dzieciaka i…

\- I to ona zdecyduje, co zrobi w tej sytuacji - ucięła Madi, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Furiosę. Zapomniała o praniu.

\- Capable - powiedziała Mel i wszystkie trzy spojrzały na dziewczynkę, która czaiła się w cieniu domu i obejmowała ciało ramionami.

Mel zgasiła wpół wypalonego papierosa w popielniczce. Madi wstała z trzaskiem stawów i podeszła do drzwi z rozłożonymi rękami.

- Przepraszamy, skarbie. Obudziłyśmy was?

Capable potrząsnęła głową. Tęczówki jej oczu były bardzo niebieskie na tle przekrwionych białek. Wskazała do góry, po czym przyłożyła złożone dłonie do policzka w geście sugerującym sen.

\- Angharad odpoczywa, wiem. Przepraszamy za hałasy - Madi uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Wracaj do niej. Obiecujemy być cicho.

Capable spojrzała przeciągle na Furiosę i znikła wewnątrz domu tak bezszelestnie, jak się pojawiła. 

Dziewczyna zawiesiła głowę, wszystkie mięśnie jej karku nagle bezsilne. Łzy wezbrały w jej oczach.

\- Koniec dyskusji - powiedziała Mel z kwaśną miną i schowała papierosy do kieszeni.  

Furiosa zacisnęła zęby i chwiejnie weszła do domu. Poruszała się bezgłośnie.

\- Co chcesz na obiad?- zapytała Madi, znów zajęta składaniem prania.

\- Nie jestem głodna - odburknęła.

 

Furiosa spędziła blisko sześćset dni zamknięta na strychu. Tylu przynajmniej potrafiła się doliczyć. Czuła się nieswojo, gdy docierało do niej, że ominęły ją niemal dwa pełne obiegi Ziemi wokół Słońca. To było jak zamknięcie w lodówce. Wcale się przez ten czas nie zmieniła. No, może fizycznie... Urosła. Schudła. Żebra i obojczyki wystawały przez skórę jak konary martwego drzewa. Znikły piersi, które rozwinęły się w czasie, gdy przebywała w pokojach księżniczek.  Wkrótce nikt już nie przychodził do niej w nocy. Nie w sytuacji, gdy lepszą dupkę można było dostać gdziekolwiek indziej. Była za to wdzięczna losowi. Była też samotna. Długo i namiętnie myślała o potłuczonej szybie i jej ostrych krawędziach. Minuta za minutą, godzina za godziną. Dzień za dniem. Gdy w końcu wydostała się, strzaskała lewą rękę tak, że nie było już co składać i zakradła się na dół z pistoletem, nie czuła się ani o dzień starsza. Ledwie starsza niż Angharad.

Jak na ironię, lubiła pokój, w którym spała teraz. Miał podobny, pochyły sufit i podobne, małe okienko i w podobny sposób nie pasował do reszty domu. To właśnie było w nim najlepsze. Czasami Furiosa zastanawiała się, czy nie jest już tak pierdolnięta, że powinni zamknąć ją na dobre. Jedna różnica: tutaj okno otwierało się na całą szerokość. Może to tylko niedopatrzenie - dom nie był przygotowany na przyjęcie sześciu sióstr- a może zwyczajnie obdarzono ją zaufaniem. A może, szeptał mały, mroczny kawałeczek jej świadomości, może mają nadzieję, że w końcu wyskoczy i zaoszczędzi wszystkim kłopotu. Jakkolwiek by było, lubiła siedzieć z nogami przewieszonymi przez parapet, trzy piętra nad ziemią, i obserwować brązowe pola rozciągające się aż do odległych wzgórz. Jeśli będzie tu latem, wszystko będzie zielone, jak w książkach, które oglądała w dzieciństwie.  Jeśli wciąż tu będzie.

Czasami pochyły sufit wyglądał zbyt znajomo. W takie noce Furiosa wychodziła przez okno i wspinała się po śliskich dachówkach na sam szczyt dachu. Mech i zbutwiałe liście zostawiły ciemne plamy na jej kolanach. Niebo nad nią było tak wielkie, świat taki rozległy. Brała głęboki oddech i wyobrażała sobie, że może poczuć, jak Ziemia się kręci. Była jej częścią  i  kręciła się razem z nią.  Dawała radę przebrnąć przez kolejne godziny, dni, tygodnie. Co ją czekało, nie wiedziała. Ale dawała radę. 

Słońce znikło za wzgórzami na zachodzie, jego ostatnie promienie malowały zachmurzone niebo na fioletowo i niebiesko. Deszcz padał na wschodzie. Czuła jego zapach w powietrzu, ciężki i metaliczny. Wkrótce spłynie przez dolinę, zaleje miasto, zamieni nagie pola w trzęsawiska. Drżała w chłodzie nocy. Wciągnęła głęboko zimne powietrze i obserwowała nadciągającą ulewę.  Widoczna w oddali postać przykuła jej uwagę, ponieważ nikogo się w tym miejscu nie spodziewała. Dwa pola dalej człowiek szedł pod wiatr. Furiosa obserwowała jego powolną podróż przez blisko godzinę. Wzdrygała się, gdy upadał. Wstrzymywała oddech, gdy napotykał przeszkody i oddychała z ulgą, gdy je pokonywał. Nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego się nim przejmowała. Miała jedynie świadomość, że to jest dla niej ważne, że chciałaby, żeby ta zdeterminowana osoba wygrała z żywiołem. Minął jej dom wystarczająco blisko, by jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się. Ten obcy. Ten w skórzanej kurtce. Naprawdę wrócił ze szkoły na piechotę. Wiatr szarpał jego długie włosy. Zgiął się prawie w pół, gdy skręcił na wschód. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie poszedł drogą.

\- Furiosa? - głos Toast dobiegł przez otwarte okno.

Słońce zaszło całkowicie. Nie była już w stanie wypatrzeć jego malejącej sylwetki.

\- Furiosa?

\- Idę!

Powrót był zdecydowanie trudniejszy, zwłaszcza w ostrych porywach wiatru, ale dała radę nie spaść i się nie zabić (jeszcze jeden przeżyty dzień). Toast czekała na nią, zaniepokojona, w otwartym oknie. Jej brązowe oczy były wielkie i poważne.

\- Mel powiedziała, żeby zamknąć okno. Będzie padać.

\- Dobra - weszła do środka i zamknęła okno odgradzając je od nocy.

Powietrze wewnątrz było ciężkie i ciepłe jak koc. Na stoliku obok łóżka stała taca z jedzeniem. Makaron z sosem. Surówka. Kawałek świeżego chleba. Brzuch Furiosy zaburczał, mimo że kąciki jej ust powędrowały w dół.

- Madi powiedziała, że powinnaś coś zjeść - dodała Toast.

Westchnęła. Wyminęła siostrę. Padła na łóżko. Położyła żywą dłoń na wcięciu brzucha, pustego niczym jaskinia. Starała się wyobrazić sobie dziecko wewnątrz siebie. Dziecko Joe. Jak to by było nosić jego kawałek w siebie? Czuć jak kopie? Darzyć go uczuciem? Potrząsnęła głową. To niemożliwe. Nie potrafiłaby. Wyrwałaby je ze swojej macicy i z radością przyjęłaby towarzyszący temu ból. Toast wdrapała się obok, wtuliła się w jej klatkę piersiową. Furiosa objęła ją, zaczęła gładzić miękkie, czarne włosy.

\- Jak było w szkole? - zapytała.

\- Uczyliśmy się o tym, jak woda krąży w przyrodzie i jak odczytywać godziny.

\- Och tak. Znanie się na zegarku to przydatna umiejętność.

\- Uhumm. Potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy jest trzecia, szósta i dziewiąta.

Furiosa zamknęła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Koniec lekcji. Kolacja. Godzina policyjna.

Toast uniosła głowę, jej brwi powędrowały do góry.

- Naprawdę?

Gdy Furiosa przytaknęła, położyła się z powrotem.

\- Super.

Przez pewien czas leżały w ciszy. Na dole ktoś zmywał naczynia, grał telewizor, Cheedo paplała do Dag, Dag opowiadała jej w tym samym języku. Furiosa starała się usłyszeć Angharad, ale nie udało jej się.

- Furiosa…- szepnęła Toast.

\- Tak?

\- Czy ja mogę być w ciąży?

Zamurowało ją. Zmusiła się, by otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na wtuloną w nią siostrę.

\- Nie - powiedziała bardziej ostro, niż by chciała.

Toast popatrzyła na nią.

\- Ale… on go we mnie wsadził. Zrobił to. Tak samo jak Angharad. I Capable. I Dag. Co jeśli my wszystkie jesteśmy…

\- Nie jesteś w ciąży. Posłuchaj...- Furiosa usiadła i pociągnęła za sobą Toast. Spojrzała jej prosto w twarz.

- Pojechałyśmy do szpitala, gdy już było po wszystkim. Gdy przyjechała policja. Pamiętasz? Lekarka zbadała Cię między nogami.

\- Nie podobało mi się to - Toast zmarszczyła nos.

\- Mnie też, ale musieli to zrobić. I pamiętasz… musiałyśmy wszystkie nasiusiać do kubeczków. I pobrali Ci krew.

Toast zachichotała i speszona zakryła ręką usta.

\- To było okropne.

\- To było potrzebne, żeby zrobić badania - Furiosa kontynuowała - żeby sprawdzić, czy jesteś w ciąży, czy nie - zsunęła dłoń Toast z jej ust i ścisnęła ją mocno w swojej. - Ani ty, ani ja, ani Capable ani Dag nie jesteśmy w ciąży.

\- Tylko Angharad - przyznała Toast.

\- Tylko Angharad.

Toast położyła się, zatopiona w myślach. Furiosa starała się zrelaksować, mimo to policzek jej drżał i krew szumiała w uszach.

\- Madi powiedziała, że będę ciocią - powiedziała po chwili. - Tylko zapomniałam, co to znaczy.

Furiosa przełknęła falę żółci i zakasłała, gdy podrażniła jej gardło. Jej dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść za plecami dziewczynki, gdzie nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Wzięła głęboki wdech przez nos i najspokojniej, jak potrafiła, powiedziała:

\- Ciocią nazywamy siostrę mamy. Jeśli Angharad będzie miała dziecko, będzie mamą. Ty jesteś jej siostrą. Będziesz ciocią dziecka.

\- Ty też będziesz ciocią?

Gniew szalejący wewnątrz Furiosy zatrzeszczał pod powierzchnią jej skóry.

\- Tak - szepnęła - ja też będę ciocią.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarm w liceum Green Valley

Rano znów był w autobusie. Nie wyglądało, jakby wczorajsza przeprawa dała mu się mocno we znaki. Furiosa skinęła mu głową i usiadła na tym samym miejscu w pierwszym rzędzie. Obróciła się bokiem, by mieć na oku Nettie, nieznajomego i brązowe pola migające za oknem. Nocna burza zostawiła po sobie głębokie kałuże. Autobus wyglądał jak statek na pełnym morzu.  Podczas śniadania Angharad usiadła obok Furiosy. Jej twarz była zgaszona, zaczerwieniona. Furiosa zaciskała zęby z całej siły, żeby powstrzymać te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które chciałaby powiedzieć.  Slit się dziś nie pojawił. Furiosa uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo obawiała się spotkania z nim dopiero w chwili, gdy minęli jego przystanek i zalała ją fala niespodziewanej ulgi. Obróciła się w stronę gościa od kurtki. Wymienili spojrzenia. Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane. Wysiadła z autobusu w minimalnie lepszym nastroju. Dyrektor James czekał u podnóża schodów.

\- Panno Jobassa - zawołał niskim, donośnym głosem.

W ręku trzymał foliową torebkę z rozbitym telefonem. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jej kierunku. Zesztywniała. Siłą woli zmusiła się by ruszyć w jego kierunku. Był od niej niewiele wyższy, ale dużo szerszy w ramionach. Stojąc przed nim czuła się tak samo słaba i bezbronna jak dziewczynka przywiązana do tamtego łóżka na strychu.

\- Wygląda na to, że to należy do pani.

Podał jej torebkę. Niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem uniosła ramię, rozwarła dłoń, zacisnęła palce, kiwnęła głową. NIe była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy i zapiekło ją to do żywego.

\- Nieźle urządziłaś tę szafkę. Blachy?

Pociągnął nosem. Może chciał być zabawny, ale nie podniosła wzroku, żeby to sprawdzić.

\- Panie Rockatansky! - zawołał. - Pana szafka nie nadaje się do użytku. Przydzieliliśmy panu nową. Zapraszam do sekretariatu - i odszedł.

Furiosa powoli wypuściła powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Adrenalina powoli opadała. Gość od kurtki wyminął ją. Wojskowy worek przewiesił przez ramię. Jego chwiejne kroki sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nauczył się chodzić obserwując niedźwiedzia.

 

W środku lekcji biologii z drugą klasą, w środku testu, do którego nie była przygotowana, głośnik zatrzeszczał i głos dyrektora Jamesa powiedział powoli: “Alarm. Alarm. Alarm.”  Pani Smithers poderwała się ze swojego krzesła jakby poraził ją prąd.

\- Ukryjcie się! Szybko!

Przez chwilę Furiosa nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Potem skojarzyła, przypominając sobie reguły postępowania na wypadek zagrożenia, których uczono jej w podstawówce. Nagle jej klatka piersiowa wydała się zbyt ciasna, płuca nie miały gdzie się rozprężać. Drugoklasiści spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem i szepczą ruszyli do bezpiecznego miejsca w rogu sali, gdzie byli niewidoczni dla kogoś zaglądającego przez otwarte drzwi. Któraś z dziewcząt zaczęła płakac. Przyjaciółka zakryła jej usta swoją dłonią. Jeden z chłopców opuścił rolety, pogrążając pomieszczenie w mroku. Pani Smithers zabrała dziennik i odcięła dopływ gazu głównym pokrętłem. Wyjrzała na korytarz. Zamknęła drzwi i przekręciła klucz w zamku.

\- O Boże, o Boże, o Boże - szeptał ktoś.

\- Ciii - nauczycielka przykucnęła obok uczniów i siedzieli razem w ciemności, nasłuchując.

Serce Furiosy waliło tak głośno, że była pewna, że każdy mógł je usłyszeć. Uczniowie patrzyli jeden na drugiego, trzymali się za ręce i obejmowali. Podciągnęła kolana do brzucha, objęła je ramionami, oparła czoło o chłodny plastik protezy. Nerwowo przełykała ślinę, starając się powstrzymać wzbierającą panikę.  Zza drzwi nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Nie padły strzały. NIkt nie krzyczał. Tylko okropna, okropna cisza. Furiosa liczyła tyknięcia zegara, zaczynając od nowa za każdym razem, gdy doszła do sześćdziesięciu. Jeszcze jedna przeżyta minuta. Jeszcze jedna. Jeszcze jedna. Myślała o swoich siostrach i nasłuchiwała.

\- Ćwiczenia zakończone - zatrzeszczał głośnik. - Wróćcie na miejsca.

Klasa odetchnęła jak jeden mąż. Płacząca dziewczyna krzyknęła histerycznie i objęła przyjaciółkę.

\- Zajebiście! - krzyknął jeden z chłopaków i przybił piątkę z kolegą.  

Pani Smithers podniosła się z kolan.

\- Wystarczy - powiedziała, podnoszą rolety i wpuszczając światło bladego słońca.

\- Ćwiczenia, możesz w to uwierzyć? Kurwa! Byłem pewien, że umrę, mając szesnaście lat!

Reszta uczniów myślała podobnie i po chwili wszyscy obejmowali się, śmiali, płakali. Furiosa nie brała w tym udziału. Patrzyła przez okno, zwierając i rozwierając pięść. Jej skórę pokrywał zimny pot. Pani Smithers otworzyła drzwi.

\- Równie dobrze możecie wyjść wcześniej. Lekcje i tak zaraz się skończą.

Wszyscy wyszli w jednym momencie, zbici w ciasne stado, które miało ochronić ich przed wyimaginowanymi napastnikami. Furiosa patrzyła, jak odchodzą. NIkt się na nią nie obejrzał.

\- Furiosa? - zapytała pani Smithers. - Wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo niczym głaz, mimo że wewnątrz wszystko się w niej gotowało.

\- Wiem, że te ćwiczenia mogą być odrobinę przerażające, ale są konieczne. Żyjemy w niebezpiecznych czasach.

Nauczycielka krzątała się po klasie, ustawiała krzesła, odkręciła zawór gazu. Spojrzała na dziewczynę w dalszym ciągu ukrytą za drzwiami.

\- Furiosa?

Kolejny raz jej życie zależało od kogoś innego, ktoś jej zagrażał, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Poczucie wszechogarniającej bezsilności paliło ją niczym kwas. Czuła, jakby została z niej już tylko pusta, martwa skorupa, wypełniona żrącym gniewem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Wszystko, na co było ją stać, to minimalne uniesienie głowy,  jedynie pół przytaknięcia. Wyszła z klasy. 

 

Korytarze były zatłoczone, dziesiątki uczniów biegały w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Dziewczyny piszczały. Chłopcy poklepywali się po plecach. Tu czy tam zawiązała się spontaniczna grupa modlitewna. Furiosa przemknęła chyłkiem. Schody wejściowe były jeszcze gorsze. Nie było szansy, żeby przebiła się przez zgraję blokujących drzwi Warboyów. Miała dość.  Było zbyt głośno, zbyt gwarno. Jej nerwy były w strzępach. Musiała się wydostać.  Nogi same zaprowadziły ją do schodów wiodących na dach. NIkt jej nie widział: uczniowie byli zbyt podnieceni, nauczyciele zbyt zabiegani. Nie miała żadnych problemów, by wślizgnąć się w ciasny, ciemny korytarz, rozświetlony jedynie promieniami światła sączącymi się przez szczeliny wokół drzwi przeciwpożarowych. Zaczęła iść w górę, zaskakująco pewnie. Każde uderzenie podeszew butów o stopień uspokajało ją odrobinę bardziej. Każdy krok oddalał ją od tego szaleństwa. 

Znalazła to miejsce w pierwszym tygodniu swojego pobytu  w szkole, gdy śnieg spowijał świat całunem bieli. Wszystko było wtedy niepewne. Przyszłość malowała się jako wielka niewiadoma. W tych dniach jedynie Angharad znała swój mały sekret. Siedzenie w klasie przez sześć godzin było nie do zniesienia. Absurd. Ledwie wyzwoliła się z jednej klatki a już wpakowali ją do kolejnej. W tym pierwszym tygodniu spędziła dużo czasu na dachu pod wielkim, otwartym niebem. W końcu dyrektor James przyszedł pewnego piątkowego popołudnia z Mel i Madi i powiedział “Koniec z tym.”  Mimo to, za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzała, drzwi korytarza wiodącego na dach były otwarte. 

Wiatr był lekki i świeży i łaskotał jej ogoloną głowę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wstrzymała oddech, Czuła, jak jej płuca rozprężają się. Czuła pewne uderzenia swojego serca. Skupiła się na nich zanim wypuściła powietrze przez nos, ciepłe i wilgotne na jej górnej wardze. Pod białymi, pędzącymi chmurami czuła, że wreszcie może się pozbierać. 

Atak nadszedł z lewej strony. 

Furiosa była kompletnie nieprzygotowana. Została rzucona na twardy beton. Zdarła sobie skórę z twarzy. Mroczki zatańczyły jej przed oczami. Złapała haust powietrza i próbowała zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Leżała na podłodze. Twarz ją paliła. Ugryzła się w policzek. Czułą w ustach smak krwi. Ciężar ciała mężczyzny przytłaczał ją do ziemi.  Wezbrała w niej panika. Zwiotczała jak szmaciana lalka. Zbyt wiele razy już tak leżała, bezbronna, zlana zimnym potem i przerażona. I miała, kurwa, dość.  Skupiła się na łomoczącym w jej klatce piersiowej sercu, na drżących mięśniach. Przekuła swój strach w ślepy, potężny wybuch gniewu.  Szaleńczo wyjąc, szarpnęła głową, trafiając napastnika w twarz. Nos czy broda, bez znaczenia. Mężczyzna jęknął i odrobinę zwolnił uścisk. Obróciła się na plecy, zgięła nogi i kopnęła stalowymi czubkami butów, prosto w brzuch. Powietrze uszło z niego i zwinął się w kulkę. Furiosa wyczołgała się spod niego. Poniosła się na czworaki dokładnie w momencie, gdy jej przeciwnik otrząsnął się, ryknął i ruszył na nią. Znów upadła. Uderzyła głową o podłogę. Mocno. Zaczęła krzyczeć, drapać jego twarz paznokciami prawej ręki i okładać ją lewą. Włosy wplątały się w plastikowe stawy. Zaczęła szarpać. Zaskomlał i zaczął szamotac się żeby się uwolnic. Przyciągnęła do siebie rękę. Napastnik ruszył za nią, tracąc równowagę. Obróciła się razem z nim. Usiadła na jego brzuchu. Lewą rękę wciąż miała zaplątaną w jego włosy. Prawą okładała jego twarz, ile wlezie. Była tak wściekła, że nawet dokładnie nie wiedziała, kogo bije. I prawdę mówią, nic jej to nie obchodziło. Zabije go za to, że próbował ją osaczyć. Nikt już nigdy tego nie zrobi. Już nigdy nie da nikomu tej satysfakcji. Uniósł ramiona w obronie przed ciosami, ale ona wbijała kolana w jego żebra, uderzała z całych sił i krzyczała przy każdym ciosie. Rycząc z bólu szarpnął głową i oswobodził się. Jej proteza była oplątana włosami. Po twarzy przeciwnika ciekła krew. Dziko machnął rękami. Trafił ją w twarz. Kurwa. Teraz przypomniała sobie, jak to boli. Jak ból pulsuje falami od miejsca kontaktu. W tym krótkim momencie, gdy straciła koncentrację, zacisnął palce na jej gardle i obrócił ich ciała. Furiosa oprzytomniała w ułamku sekundy. Wbiła paznokcie w grzbiet jego dłoni, wbijała kolana w jego żebra, kopała go po nogach i wiła się jak wąż, ale on trzymał ją za gardło. Nie mogła oddychać. Miała wrażenie, że jej głowa zaraz eksploduje. Znów zobaczyła ciemne plamy. Unieruchomił jej nogi między swoimi. Usiadł całym ciężarem ciała na jej miednicy i nie mogła się poruszyć. Uniósł zaciśniętą pięść nad jej głową i Furiosa zadrżała. Jej ciało stało się obrzydliwe bezwolne. 

Była unieruchomiona. Furia powoli z niej odpływała. Jej miejsce zajmował lodowaty lęk. Została w niej tylko gorzka nienawiść. Twarz ją bolała. Oblizała wargi i poczuła krew. Wzięła maleńki łyk powietrza przez zaciśniętą tchawicę. Wyraźnie czuła uderzenia swojego pulsu pod jego palcami i kciukiem. Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.  To był gość od kurtki. Włosy miał potargane i matowe od krwi. Krew spływała po jego policzku i wargach. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.  Wzniesiona nad nią pięść zadrżała.  Furiosa zebrała ostatki sił.

\- Jeśli spróbujesz mnie przerżnąc, przysięgam, że cię zabiję - wychrypiała. - Już to kiedyś zrobiłam.

Utkwił w niej wzrok. Opuścił ramię. Skórzana kurtka zaskrzypiała. Minimalnie zwolnił uścisk i mogła odetchnąć.

\- ...co?  


	5. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa drogo zapłaciła za poznanie imienia napastnika.

Plamy krwi były wszędzie. 

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie po przeciwnych stronach zbyt wąskiego dachu. Oboje opierali się plecami o niski murek, całkowicie niewidoczni dla kogoś stojącego na dole. Furiosa obserwowała gościa od kurtki jednym okiem. Drugie było tak spuchnięte, że nie była w stanie go otworzyć. Cała twarz pulsowała. Ostre ukłucia bólu po prawej stronie. Mrowienie po lewej. Zerwała sobie dwa paznokcie i odgryzła kawałek śluzówki po wewnętrznej stronie policzka. Każdy wdech wyzwalał falę promieniującego ku łopatce bólu. Jego cholerne włosy wciąż były wplątane w nadgarstek protezy, ale dłoń piekła ją zbyt mocno, by się tym zająć. Powoli, ostrożnie, mężczyzna pochylił się, zahaczył palce o pasek worka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zaczął rozsuwac suwak i mamrotac coś w jej kierunku. Oblizała suche wargi suchym językiem.

\- Czego?

\- Mam coś - powtórzył.

Wskazał na swoją twarz, potem na jej. Wyciągnął prawdziwą apteczkę, w małym, plastikowym pudełku i w ogóle. Furiosa roześmiałaby się, gdyby gardło tak jej nie bolało.

\- Zaplanowałeś sobie, że komuś dziś wpierdolisz?

Zignorował ją i otworzył pudełko. Zdołała zobaczyć, że jest porządnie wyposażone, prawie tak samo dobrze, jak apteczka Madi: bandaże, plastry, gaziki nasączone alkoholem i małe nożyczki.

\- Chcesz?

Furiosa spojrzała na niego kwaśno. Nie poruszyła się. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Skrzywił się. Syknął. Znów się skrzywił i zaczął opatrywać swoje rany nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. Jego twarz i włosy były czerwone od krwi. Zmył większośc używając wody z butelki i zapasowej koszulki.  Sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby zdezynfekował rozcięcia. Wyciągnął coś ze swojej brody dwoma palcami. Furiosa podejrzewała, że był to jeden z jej paznokci. Otworzył buteleczkę z tabletkami, wysypał cztery i połknął je, popijając wodą. Twarz Furiosy bolała kurewsko. Podniosła się. Każdy ruch sprawiał ból. Czuła się, jakby przejechała ją ciężarówka. Mężczyzna obserwował ją uważnie. Wciąż trzymał w ręku koszulkę. Woda ściekała z jego włosów na kurtkę różowymi strumieniami. Zatrzymała się poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Ostrzegawczo stuknęła butami o podłogę. Skinął głową i podał jej buteleczkę z tabletkami. Spróbowała ukucnąć, bo dzięki temu nadal stałaby mniej więcej pewnie na ziemi, ale brzuch zbyt ją bolał, by dała radę wytrzymać w tej pozycji. Usiadła. Wzięła pudełko, wysypała trzy tabletki i połknęła na sucho. Jedyne, co była w stanie wyczuć, to smak krwi. Apteczka została rzucona w jej stronę. Butelka wody potoczyła się za nią. Koszulkę wzięła prosto z jego rąk. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i oparł się o ścianę. Zamknął oczy i złożył dłonie na brzuchu. Na grzbiecie jednej z nich zobaczyła głębokie, pozostawione przez jej paznokcie półksiężyce. Było cicho. Z oddali dochodziły przytłumione głosy uczniów rozmawiających o głównym wydarzeniu dnia. Furiosa zmyła krew, wzdrygając się przy każdym ukłuciu bólu. Jej oko w dalszym ciągu nie chciało się otworzyć. Ciekawe, jak to wytłumaczy w domu. Owinęła plastry wokół ran na czubkach palców, przetarła skaleczenia na twarzy gazikiem z alkoholem. Resztą będzie musiała zająć się w Zielonym Domu. Westchnęła. Spakowała zawartość, zamknęła pudełko i oddała je właścicielowi. Skinął głową. Nic nie powiedział. Gdzieś na dole zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący oficjalny koniec lekcji. Furiosa nie miała siły ani ochoty podnosić się z ziemi. Podobnie jej przeciwnik, sądząc po jego stanie.

\- Co robiłeś na górze? - zapytała cicho.

Łypnął na nią. Usiadł. Jęknął. Objął brzuch rękami.

\- Alarm - odpowiedział.

\- Powinieneś schować się w klasie, nie na dachu.

\- Hmmm. Myślałem… myślałem, że oni… tutaj jest bezpieczniej.

\- A gdybym to ja miała broń?  Co, gdybym weszła właśnie tutaj, bo stąd będę miała lepszy zasięg?

Spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy.

\- Myślałem, że masz.

Furiosa odchyliła się, opierając się na protezie. Przyjrzała się siedzącemu naprzeciwko niej człowiekowi, który był wystarczająco wystraszony, by się ukryć i wystarczająco zdesperowany, by zaatakować.

\- Głupek z ciebie - podsumowała.

Wzruszył jednym ramieniem i skrzywił się w reakcji na ból. Furiosa poczuła próżną satysfakcję na myśl o tym, że udało jej się mu dokopać.

\- A ty? - to była bardziej wibracja, niż szept. Bardziej czuła go w kościach niż przez uszy

\- Chciałam zapalić.

Co przypomniało jej, że tego nie zrobiła. Torba była zbyt daleko, a jej ciało bardziej chciało pozostać w bezruchu niż potrzebowało nikotyny. Furiosa westchnęła i pozostała w niezmienionej pozycji. Zamknęła oczy, oparła ciężar ciała na zdrowym ramieniu i wygrzewała się w promieniach słabego słońca. Jej twarz bolała i bolała.

\- Nie zaśnij.

Otworzyła oko, które mogła otworzyć i z trudem spróbowała skoncentrować się na jego zarośniętej, zakrwawionej twarzy.

\- Uderzyłaś się w głowę. Możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu.

Krzywiąc się, zbadała głowę obolałymi palcami.  W rzeczy samej, miała solidnego guza, nie do ukrycia na łysej czaszce. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

\- Daj mi fajka.

Rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie. Odpowiedziała szyderczym grymasem.

\- Jesteś mi to winien.   

\- Rozwaliłaś moją szafkę - prychnął, ale zaczął powoli podnosić się.

\- A ty rozwaliłeś mi twarz - mruknęła.

Zaczynała czuć mdłości. Torba upadła obok niej tak nagle, że aż podskoczyła. To wyzwoliło kaskadę bólu, płynącą od obitej głowy do obtartych kolan. Obróciła się na bok i zwymiotowała.  

\- Hej! Ok. Ok. - powiedział mężczyzna. - Hej, hm...dziewczyno. Hm.

Furiosa podniosła głowę i spojrzała  na niego jednym, załzawionym okiem. Strużka śliny ściekała jej po brodzie i zasychała na wietrze. Była pewna, że jej warga pękła ponownie.  

\- Furiosa - warknęła i powstrzymała kolejną falę mdłości.

Mężczyzna uklęknął obok niej. Wszystkie ruchy wykonywał powoli, sygnalizując, co zamierza zrobić. Dopiero z bliska mogła zobaczyć, jak jest młody, pod całą tą stertą kudłów. Odkręcił butelkę z wodą i uniósł ją do jej ust. Pomógł jej wziąć kilka łyków. Zmoczył koszulkę, w tym momencie już nie do uratowania, i delikatnie przemył jej brodę. Miała ochotę odgryźć mu palce, ale głowa za bardzo ją bolała.

\- Furiosa - powiedział. - Pielęgniarka.

Pokręciła głową zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, co robi i znów zwymiotowała, prosto na jego ręce, ochlapują mu jeansy. 

 

Poruszanie się było złe. Poruszanie się sprawiało ból. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak jest wysoka, gdy musiała podnieść głowę na prawie dwa metry nad poziomem gruntu. Mężczyzna podtrzymywał ją ramieniem i naprawdę miała ochotę go odepchnąć, ale to oznaczałoby, że zwaliłaby się na ziemię jak worek ziemniaków. Dźwigał obie ich torby i większą część wagi Furiosy gdy w żółwim tempie schodzili po schodach. Bogu dzięki, szkolne korytarze były puste. Większość uczniów poszła już do domu a tych kilku, którzy zostali, nie zwróciło uwagi na dwóch tajemniczych maruderów. Powlekli się w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki. Furiosą wstrząsnęły torsje, ale jej żołądek był pusty, zwymiotowała nawet tabletki. Mężczyzna doprowadził ją do kozetki i pomógł jej usiąść. Położył jej torbę obok niej.

\- W czym mogę… Dobry Boże! Co się stało?!

Furiosa mruknęła i spojrzała na drobną postać patrzącą na nią zza biurka. To mogła być pielęgniarka. Równie dobrze, mogła być to Cukrowa Wróżka.

\- My, uch… - zaczął mężczyzna.

Kobieta obróciła się szybko, by spojrzeć na niego. Furiosie zebrało się na mdłości od samego obserwowania jej.

\- Ty jej to zrobiłeś? - wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palec.

\- Um.

\- Biliśmy się - Furiosa ruszyła z odsieczą. Jej głos brzmiał zabawnie, chrapliwy i stłumiony. - Ćwiczyliśmy i… - machnęła ręką w powietrzu -… trochę nas poniosło.

\- No tak...

Nie była w stanie ocenić, czy pielęgniarka uwierzyła w tę historię. Na szczęście nawet dobrze nie widziała jej twarzy. Wszystko było rozmyte. Ciemny kształt przesunął się w stronę czegoś, co musiało być drzwiami wyjściowymi.

\- Siadaj. Też jesteś ranny. Zajmę się tobą za chwilę.

Mężczyzna przycupnął na kozetce obok Furiosy. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

\- Jak masz na imię? - wymamrotała.

Westchnął. Gdy obrócił się ku niej jego oddech połaskotał wrażliwą skórę jej szyi. 

  * Max. Mam na imię Max.




	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa potrzebowała całego weekendu, by przy nieocenionej pomocy sióstr i matek zastępczych, pozbierać się do kupy.

Mel spojrzała na nią i gwizdnęła.

\- Będzie nieźle bolało rano.

Furiosa chciała powiedzieć, że boli już teraz, ale była zbyt obolała.

\- Radziłabym pojechać do szpitala. Tak na wszelki wypadek - powiedziała malutka pielęgniarka.  

Furiosa potrząsnęła głową i stłumiła wzbierającą falę mdłości. Spojrzała na Mel jednym okiem.

\- Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. - kiwnęła głową. - Gdzie drań, który jej to zrobił?

\- Z dyrektorem James’em - odparła pielęgniarka. Z tyłu głowy Furiosy zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. - Powiedział, że mieli sparing.

\- Sparing… - powtórzyła Mel. Fuknęła i przerzuciła sobie pasek torby Furiosy przez ramię- Chodź.

Było już dawno po ostatnim dzwonku. Opiekunka poprowadziła ją korytarzem, ignorując spojrzenia i szepty przypadkowych uczniów. Furiosa nie rozglądała się za Maxem. Wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła go w czekającego w kolejce do autobusu. A może to była latarnia… miała potworne problemy ze zogniskowaniem spojrzenia. Mel pomogła jej wsiąść do samochodu, rzuciła jej torbę na tylne siedzenie i usiadła za kierownicą. Radio zaczęło brzęczeć jakiś kawałek country.  Furiosa powstrzymała mdłości i pokręciła głową na hałas. Mel wyłączyła je.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała i usnęła.

 

Gdy Mel wjechała na podjazd wszyscy domownicy zbierali się wokół samochodu. Dag trzymała Cheedo na biodrze, mocno przechylona, by zachować równowagę. Była wysoka, jak na dziesięciolatkę, ale bardzo wątła. Capable przytrzymała drzwi od strony pasażera, żeby Madi mogła pomóc Furiosie wysiąść. Krótka drzemka niewiele pomogła, sprawiła jedynie, że była jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Gdy zaczęły iść, jej żołądek znów zaczął się kurczyć.

\- Angharad, przygotujesz kąpiel? - poprosiła Madi.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i znikła wewnątrz domu. Capable ruszyła za nią.

\- Toast! - zawołała Mel z siedzenia kierowcy.

Toast okrążyła samochód z zalęknioną miną. Wyłoniła się zza niego ściskając w obu rękach torbę Furiosy niczym trofeum.

\- Frosa? - powiedziała Cheedo. Jej oczy były bardzo poważne.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - powiedziała, choć jej głos sugerował coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

Powlokły się do domu, krok za krokiem, w nadawanym przez nią tempie. Świat wirował wokół nich. Dotarły do schodów. Furiosa prawie, prawie jęknęła.

\- Chodź, idziemy na górę - zachęciła Madi.

Weszła tyłem na schody i chwyciła wciąż oplątaną włosami protezę Furiosy.

\- Śpisz dziś w naszej sypialni - powiedziała Mel zza jej pleców. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Co? Nie... - zaczęła Furiosa.

\- Wydaje ci się, że dasz radę wejść na drugie piętro?

\- Bądź dla niej miła - zbeształa ją Madi i uśmiechnęła się do Furiosy. - Czeka cię ciężka noc. Przyda ci się osobna łazienka.

Doszły zaledwie do połowy schodów gdy oczy Furiosy zaczęły się zamykać. Była zbyt zmęczona, by z tym walczyć.

\- Toast- wybełkotała i miała nadzieję, że zrozumieją, o co jej chodzi.

\- Toast może spróbować spać we własnym łóżku, jak duża dziewczynka.

Furiosa westchnęła i weszła na kolejny stopień. Nigdy nie była w sypialni Madi i Mel i wolałaby, żeby to się nie zmieniło. Pokój był przytulny, podobnie jak reszta domu urządzony w stylu rustykalnym. Jedna z nich musiała mieć fioła na punkcie kurczaków, na wskazywało całe stado wydzierganych na szydełku kur upchniętych na wiklinowym fotelu w kącie. Chodziło o to, że… to był ICH pokój, ich własne miejsce, a ona skala je brudem i krwią. Angharad wyłoniła się z łazienki w obłoku pary. Jej włosy spuszyły się na końcach. Zbliżyła się ostrożnie. Capable szła obok niej. Spojrzała w oko Furiosy i delikatnie musnęła palcami otarcie na jej policzku. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu i odsunęła się.

\- Przykro mi, że to się stało - szepnęła.

Furiosa spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Kręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Nie twoja wina.     

\- Dobra! - ucięła Mel. Dziewczęta podskoczyły. - Wszyscy na dół! Mamy obiad do zmasakrowania.

Wyprowadziła wszystkie siostry z pokoju samą magnetyczną siłą swojej osobowości. Furiosa i Madi stały niezręcznie pośrodku głównej sypialni i słuchały cichnącego głosu Angharad tłumaczącej Toast, co oznacza “zmasakrować”.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytała Madi.

\- Dam sobie radę.

Czuła, że lekko się zataczała, ale przynajmniej stała na dwóch nogach.

\- Ok, poczekam tutaj. Zawołaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała.

Furiosa powlokła się do przyległej do sypialni łazienki i zamknęła drzwi. Oparła się o cienkie drewno. Jęknęła. Cokolwiek zaaplikowała jej szkolna pielęgniarka właśnie przestawało działać. Ledwie mogła myśleć z bólu. W pomieszczeniu było zbyt ciepło. Otworzyła oko i spojrzała na wannę wypełnioną po brzegi parującą wodą. Nie była miłośniczką kąpieli, ale ta wyglądała niesamowicie zachęcająco. Wyobraziła sobie, ile musiałaby zrobić, żeby się do niej dostać i wezbrały w niej łzy. Dała radę dojść do toalety. Usiadła na zamkniętej klapie. Obolały brzuch i boląca głowa sprawiły, że rozwiązanie butów okazało się niemożliwe. Usłyszała ciche pukanie w drzwi.

\- Furiosa? - zawołała Madi. - Czy… Pozwól sobie pomóc. Proszę. Przestań siedzieć i cierpieć.

Furiosa musiała dwa razy przełknąć ślinę, zanim była w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Ok.

Przepojone parą powietrze zawirowało, gdy Madi weszła do środka.

\- Och, kochanie. Nie nadwyrężaj się.

Uklękła obok Furiosy, poluzowała sznurówki i zdjęła jej buty.

\- To był ciekawy dzień dla wszystkich- powiedziała, odstawiając je na bok i zdejmując skarpetki.

\- Tak? - Furiosa zmusiła się do odpowiedzi. Czuła się, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej w głowę metalowym drągiem. Ktoś. Max. Dupek.

\- Mmmm - Madi podniosła się.

Pomogła Furiosie zdjąć bluzę. Koszula była następna. Guziki. Uścisnęłaby tego, kto wymyślił guziki. Siedziała na sedesie jedynie w staniku i jeansach i miała wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność. Madi westchnęła i zasłoniła dłonią usta.

\- Och, Furiosa.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół. Cała była w wielkich, kolorowych plamach siniaków, podobnych do obrazków, które Cheedo malowała palcami. Dziwnie było zobaczyć je, gdy jeszcze w pełni ich nie czuła. Ból głowy zdominował całą resztę.

\- Bywało gorzej - mruknęła, nie do końca mijając się z prawdą.

W oczach Madi wezbrały łzy. Pociągnęła nosem, wytarła go i odkaszlnęła.

\- Wstajemy - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Pomogę Ci zdjąć spodnie.

Furiosa miała nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie doświadczy czegoś podobnego: balansowania na jednej nodze, a potem na drugiej, gdy ktoś inny zdejmuje jej spodnie, a jej głowa stara się przekonać ją, że dół jest górą a góra dołem. Nigdy. Madi mówiła, zwykła pogawędka, by zabić czas. Furiosa rozumiała co trzecie słowo.

\- Toast uderzyła dziś chłopca w twarz. Szkoła zawiesiła oboje na jeden dzień. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zepchnął ją z huśtawki. Dag zaczęła znów mówić po rosyjsku. Myślę, że ten film pomógł. Ale denerwuje się, gdy jej nie rozumiemy. A Cheedo… Cheedo próbowała obmacywac nauczyciela w przedszkolu. Między nogami. On... um… zgłosił nam to, oczywiście. Czy… jesteś pewna, że Joe nie...

Furiosa uważała, żeby tym razem nie pokręcić głową.

\- Nie - powiedziała. - Nadal czekał. Ale mógł kazać jej się dotykać.

\- Dobrze - Madi wstała z jeansami Furiosy przewieszonymi przez ramię. Rozprostowała plecy przy akompaniamencie trzeszczących stawów. - Starzeję się - westchnęła. - Potrzebujesz pomocy z protezą?

Furiosa mrugnęła. Stała pośrodku łazienki, w samej bieliźnie, siniaki na całym jej ciele. Nic nie miało sensu.

\- Chodź tu - Madi zdjęła protezę z jej ramienia i powiesiła ją na haczyku wbitym w drzwi.  Uśmiechnęła się do Furiosy. - Ok. Wskakuj do wanny, zanim woda wystygnie.

 

Furiosa została wytarta, załadowana lekami i usadzona oparta o stertę poduszek. Mogła przyjmować gości. Dag przyniosła Cheedo. Paplały w języku, którego nie rozumiała. Zeźliły się, gdy Furiosa jedynie na nie patrzyła. Madi wygoniła je, zanim którakolwiek z nich zaczęła płakac. Przyszła Toast.

\- Jest dziewiąta - powiedziała rozkazująco.

\- Mmmm

\- Czas spać - wspięła się na łóżko obok Furiosy, ale nie wtuliła się w nią, jak zwykle. - Uderzyłam dziś chłopaka - wyznała.

Furiosa uśmiechnęła się i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ja też.

Angharad i Capable przyszły chwilę później, trzymając się za ręce. Wyglądały na wyczerpane. Oczy miały podkrążone, blade wargi ściągnięte.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś ze mnie zadowolona - powiedziała Angharad. Furiosa wyrwała się z lekkiej drzemki, mrugnęła oczami, by skupić na niej wzrok. \- To moje ciało. Moje dziecko. Moja decyzja.

Furiosa poczuła się zraniona i przerażona, mimo bólu, zagubienia i polekowej mgły. Niczym strzała prosto w serce. Wszystko utonęło w łomocie obolałej głowy.

\- Kiepska pora - powiedziała stojąca w drzwiach Mel.

Skrzywiły się i wyszły pod jej wyciągniętym ramieniem. Furiosa opadła na poduszki.

\- Przyzwyczaj się do mojego głosu. Będziesz go słyszeć co godzinę.

Furiosa zasnęła.

 

\- No tak. Przeżyłaś noc, dostaniesz śniadanie. Toast, podłóż jej pod plecy kilka poduszek.

Brzuch rwał, gdy spróbowała usiąść, głowa wciąż bolała, ale nie czuła się już jakby przejechał po niej pociąg. Wzięła to za dobrą monetę.

\- Madi zrobiła tosty francuskie - powiedziała Toast, siedząc bardzo spokojnie podczas gdy Mel ustawiała nad nogami Furiosy tacę na nóżkach.

\- Jedź powoli - ostrzegła.

Smak jedzenia był powalający. Zbyt słodki, zbyt słony i zbyt ostry. Mel i Toast obserwowały, gdy odgryzła kawałek, potem kolejny. Furiosa czuła się, jakby znów była w szpitalu, wmuszają w siebie posiłki pod czujnym okiem pielęgniarek.

\- Pomożesz mi? - zaproponowała połowę kromki Toast, która wzięła ją po tym, jak wzrokiem zapytała Mel o przyzwolenie.

Zjadła prawie wszystko, chociaż zajęło jej to blisko godzinę. Żołądek buntował się. Niemal była w stanie wyczuć glukozę kipiącą w żyłach.

\- Dobrze. Ty - Mel powiedziała do Toast - zajmij się pracą domową.

\- Ale jest weekend - jęknęła dziewczynka. - I jestem zawieszona.

\- Co oznacza, że tym mniej mi cię żal. Ruszaj się.

Toast zeskoczyła z łóżka z większą siłą, niż była konieczna. Wymaszerowała przez drzwi i zamknęła je z łoskotem, tylko po to, by po chwili znów je otworzyć. Spojrzała na Furiosę szeroko otwartymi, zmartwionymi oczami.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam, zapomniałam. Zapomniałam, przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparła Furiosa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Toast zamknęła drzwi dużo bardziej ostrożnie. Mel zabrała naczynia i tacę i postawiła je na parapecie.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze.

\- Wyglądasz jak kupa gówna.

Ostentacyjnie patrząc na drzwi sięgnęła do kieszeni swetra i podała Furiosie papierosa i zapalniczkę. Wargi Furiosy drgnęły w półuśmiechu.

\- Nie piśnij słowa Madi. Obedrze mnie ze skóry.

 

Dopiero w sobotę wieczorem Furiosa była w stanie wstać z łóżka by dojść gdziekolwiek dalej, niż do łazienki. Dopiero w niedzielne popołudnie miała powód, by chcieć gdzieś pójść. Zapach pieczonego kurczaka i gotowanych warzyw zwabił ją do kuchni, wciąż ubraną w grubą piżamę i puchate kapcie. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole. Madi szepnęła:  “dzieki Ci, Panie” zanim zaczęły jeść.   

\- Frosa! - krzyknęła Cheedo i jej gardło ścisnęło się i zapiekło, jakby Max znów ją dusił.

\- Miło Cię widzieć - powiedziała Madi i wskazała miejsce obok siebie.

Furiosa podeszła powoli i usiadła tłumiąc jęk. Capable uniosła kciuki w górę, ale jej twarz była smutna.

\- Czuję się dobrze. Tylko trochę obolała.

\- Wsuwajcie, dziewczęta - zachęciła Madi.

Furiosa zjadła to, co dała radę: suchego kurczaka, gotowane brokuły i trochę tłuczonych ziemniaków, ale jej żołądek nadal protestował. Starała się ignorować bacznie obserwującą ją Mel. Śmiała się ze wszystkimi, gdy Dag zrobiła teatrzyk z kości kurzych nóżek, by zabawić Cheedo.  

 

Tego wieczoru Madi poszła za nią na strych. Na szczycie niesionego przez nią kosza prania leżała proteza, dokładnie oczyszczona ze wszystkich wplątanych w nią włosów.

\- Jesteś pewna, że jesteś gotowa, by pójść jutro do szkoły - zapytała, prawdopodobnie po raz piąty tego dnia.

\- Dobrze się czuję. Jestem tylko obolała. Głowa już prawie mnie nie boli.

Furiosa opadła na łóżko. Łózko nie należało do niej. Pokój nie należał do niej. Mimo to wszystko było tak znajome, że łzy wzruszenia zakręciły jej się w oczach. Mrugnęła. Madi zaczęła oddzielać jej ubrania od reszty prania. 

\- Jesteś pewna, że ten chłopiec nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia? Wiem. Wiem, że powiedziałaś, że tylko ćwiczyliście. I wiem, że wyrwałas mu kępkę włosów. Ale... kochanie… - kucnęła przed Furiosą, oparła pokryte siatką żyłek dłonie na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzała na nią bardzo poważnym wzrokiem, przygryzła dolną wargę - Jeśli Cię skrzywdzi, musisz nam powiedzieć. Ok? Musisz. Nikomu nie wolno Cię skrzywdzić. Rozumiesz?

Łzy wróciły. Furiosa skinęła głową. Kaszlnęła. Mrugnęła. Odwróciła wzrok, by spojrzeć przez okno. Tęskinła za roztaczającym się z niego widokiem.

\- Nie skrzywdzi mnie - powiedziała do czystej, chłodnej szyby.

A przynajmniej nie skrzywdzi jej bez jej świadomej zgody. I o tym właśnie musi z nim porozmawiać rano, w autobusie. 


	7. Rozdział 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy dzień w szkole po bójce. Furiosa ma gotowy plan, co zrobić, by to więcej się nie powtórzyło.

 

Powiedzieć, że Furiosa nie mogła doczekać się szkoły w poniedziałowy ranek byłoby grubą przesadą, ale był to pierwszy raz, gdy wstała z łóżka natychmiast, gdy zadzwonił budzik. Miała cel. Ból głowy, który dręczył ją przez cały weekend wreszcie przeszedł na dobre. Tylko rany po wyrwanych paznokciach w  dalszym ciągu jej dokuczały. Rozmyślała nad swoim planem przez dwa dni. Rozważała plusy i minusy. Zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko zorganizować. Podjęła decyzję.  A gdy Furiosa coś postanowiła, nie było już odwrotu.  Syknęła, gdy koniec kikuta zetknął się z chłodnym plastikiem protezy. Ubrana w niebieskie jeansy, luźną koszulkę i grubą bluzę z kapturem ukucnęła przy oknie i przytknęła czoło do zimnej tafli szkła, czekając. Na zewnątrz było tajemniczo i cicho, zapowiedź nowego dnia wciąż skryta w ciemnościach nocy.  Zabrzęczał uciszony alarm. Toast jęknęła jak szczeniaczek i ukryła się pod kwiecistą kołdrą. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Furiosa wdrapała się na łóżko obok przypominającej kształt siostry górki. Ułożyła się z głową opartą na dłoni.

\- Czas wstawać.

Górka drgnęła.

\- Nie chcę.

Furiosa dźgnęła ją palcem.

\- Nie możesz się tam chować do końca świata.

\- Mogę.

Dźgnięcie.

\- Nie możesz.

Chichot.

\- Mooooooogę.

Usiadła i jednym ruchem ściągnęła z niej kołdrę. Dziewczynka pisnęła i zwinęła się w kulkę.

\- Nie możesz.

\- Furioooooosa.

Szturchała ją w plecy dopóki, przy akompaniamencie śmiechów i pisków, nie otworzyła się niczym ostryga. Spojrzała na nią. Włosy miała w nieładzie, oczy lśniące. Pokazywała w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. Tak wierciła się przez sen, że jej piżama (z nadrukiem żółtych Minionków, czymkolwiek były) podwinęła się odsłaniając przedramiona i łydki. Wyglądała jak zwyczajna dziewczynka, której nigdy nie przydarzyło się nic, co wymagałoby interwencji wydziału do spraw nieletnich. Była istnym obrazem niewinności. Na ten widok ścisnęło się jej serce. Pięć miesięcy temu, Toast leżała na łóżku, płakała, krzyczała i szamotała się w uścisku  wielkich, bezlitosnych łap przyciskających ją do materaca. Robiła tyle hałasu, że nieprzytomna z bólu Furiosa mogła zakraść się od tyłu, unieść ciężki pistolet i… Alarm znów zapiszczał. Zdusiła go z większą siłą, niż była potrzebna. Wypuściła powietrze.

\- Furiosa - mała dłoń pogładziła tęczowe palmy siniaków na jej policzku. - Nie daj się skrzywdzić. Już dość cię skrzywdzili.

Powstrzymując łzy, dziewczyna obróciła się i musnęła ustami dłoń siostry. “Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby was ochronić” pomyślała. Miała tak wiele do nadrobienia. 

 

W autobusie siedział mężczyzna. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby zorientować się, że to on. Max Rockatansky. Ten od znoszonej kurtki i szopy włosów. Tylko że włosy zniknęły. Ściął je całkowicie. Najwyraźniej zrobił to sam, sądząc po tym, jak nierówna była jego fryzura. Na skroni miał czerwony, łysy placek, w miejscu, gdzie kępka włosów została wyrwana. Na czubku sterczało kilka pasm, które zupełnie pominął. Całość sprawiała wrażenie, jakby użył nożyc do żywopłotu i nie patrzył przy tym w lustro. Krzaczasta broda również została zredukowana. Pozostał po niej złocista szczecina, która odsłoniła różową linię pełnych warg. Furiosa była odrobinę oszołomiona tą nagłą przemianą. Max skinął jej głową z szacunkiem. Jego brwi uniosły się do góry gdy zobaczył, że Furiosa zmierza w dół przejścia między siedzeniami. Autobus przyspieszał. Jej serce waliło. Mózg działał na najwyższych obrotach. Wiedziała, czego chce. Wiedziała, co powinno się wydarzyć, żeby osiągnęła swój cel. Musi tylko tam dotrzeć. I musi przekonać Maxa, że on też tego chce.  Stanęła nad nim. Spojrzał na nią, ściskając torbę w zbielałych palcach. Włoski na jej karku zjeżyły się na widok czystej nienawiści w jego oczach. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Nie o taką reakcję jej chodziło. W tym momencie miała ochotę zrezygnować, ale przypomniała sobie twarz Toast. “Zrobię wszystko”...Tłumiąc strach, powoli usiadła na ławce, przygotowana na to, że w dowolnym momencie jego pięść może ruszyć na spotkanie z jej twarzą. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Przez dłuższa chwilę Furiosa skupiała się całkowicie na oddychaniu. Pola migały za oknem. Asfalt szumiał pod ich stopami. W końcu jej mięśnie rozluźniły się na tyle, że mogła obrócić głowę i spojrzeć na niego. Max był tak samo przerażony, jak ona. Osłaniał ciało workiem niczym tarczą. Próbował na nią patrzeć, ale co chwila jego wzrok uciekał w inne miejsca. Furiosa była zaskoczona, jak młodo wyglądał bez tych wszystkich włosów. Nadal wydawał się za stary na ucznia liceum, ale przedział jego wieku zawęził się z 18-40 do 18-25.

\- Usiadłeś na moim miejscu, wiesz… - powiedziała tak cicho, że jej głos został pochłonięty przez warkot silnika, ale Max wzdrygnął się, jakby na niego krzyknęła. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, skrzywił się. - Zawsze tu siadam. Zająłeś moją ławkę.

Nie poruszył się. Spodziewała się tego po nim. Miała nadzieję, że pójdzie jej trochę łatwiej. Oblizała wargi. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się. Spróbowała inaczej.

\- W sumie to jestem zaskoczona, że cię widzę. Zwykle zawieszają ludzi za bójki w szkole - żadnej odpowiedzi, jakby mówiła do manekina. -Dlaczego cię nie zawiesili?

Max minimalnie wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

\- A czy to ważne?

\- Jak sobie chcesz.

Furiosa spojrzała w kierunku siedzenia kierowcy. Przez przednią szybę zobaczyła kolejnych pasażerów: czwórkę plotkarzy. Tupiąc weszli do środka. Zwolnili, gdy zobaczyli, że miejsce Furiosy z przodu jest wolne. Zatrzymali się nagle. gdy dostrzegli ją z tyłu, siedzącą obok kudłatego mężczyzny, który nie był już kudłaty. Zajęli dwie ławki, zbili się w ciasną gromadkę, zaczęli szeptać i gestykulować. Furiosa gapiła się na ich pochylone głowy. Max zignorował ich, ale nie w sposób, w jaki jej siostry ignorowały kogoś ostentacyjnie, gdy chciały zrobić mu na złość. Ignorował ich, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tam siedzą.  Na kolejnym przystanku wsiadł jeden z Warboyów. Widok jego sportowej kurtki przypomniał Furiosie, że ma zadanie do wykonania. Zebrała całą odwagę i obróciła się, by spojrzeć Maxowi w twarz. Zasłaniając się torbą, spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Zrozumiał, że tak łatwo się jej nie pozbędzie. Napełniło to Furiosę ponurą satysfakcją.

\- Chcę, żebyś nauczył mnie, jak się bić. Porządnie.

Chłopak mrugnął. Zmarszczył czoło. Uniósł brwi. Puścił torbę jedną dłonią i uniósł ją, by dotknąć gojących się ran na swojej twarzy. Furiosa wskazała na swoją własną, na oko, które otworzyło się dopiero wczoraj rano, na ohydny, brązowo-zielony siniak rozciągający się od linii krótko zgolonych włosów do rozciętej wargi, na radosny pierścień śladów palców zdobiący jej szyję.

\- I tak zawsze wygram - powiedział Max, szczery do bólu.

\- Możliwe - spojrzała na niego. - Możliwe też, że następnym razem nie będę walczyć z tobą. Może to będzie Slit. Może to będzie ktoś inny. - Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Wtuliła głowę w ramiona. Poczuła ból nadwyrężonych mięśni. - Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś inny...

Max chrząknął. Szanse na to, że Slit opuści kolejny dzień szkoły były bliskie zeru.  Wsiadł do autobusu z puszką Red Bulla w ręku, zobaczył Maxa i Furiosę siedzących razem w ostatnim rzędzie i oblizał wargi jak kot, który właśnie dostał miskę śmietany.

\- Boże. Boże.

Ruszył w dół przejścia, wcisnął się na wolny kawałek ławki obok Furiosy i rozłożył nogi tak szeroko, że musiała niemal przytulić się do Maxa. Jej serca zaczęło walić dwa, a potem trzy razy szybciej, gdy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się leniwie od siniaka na jej twarzy do blednących śladów na szyi. Furiosę wypełniła czysta nienawiść, tak samo znajoma, jak paraliżująca. Miała na sobie jeansy, bluzę i ciężkie buty, a mimo to czuła się naga. Czuła się, jakby znów była przywiązana do skrzypiącego, metalowego łóżka na dusznym strychu. Odruchowo zaczęła liczyć w myślach. Odnalazła znajomy rytm. Pięć sekund. Dziesięć. Piętnaście. Wciąż oddycham. Wciąż żyję. Szczerząc zęby, Slit pochylił się i podał Maxowi rękę.

\- Gratulacje, dzikusie. Pokazałeś suce, gdzie jej miejsce.

Jego głowa znajdowała się tuż przed twarzą Furiosy. Skupiła się na delikatnych liniach ucha, na jasnobrzoskwiniowym kolorze skóry. Mogłaby ugryźć. Zatopić zęby. Odgryźć je. Dwadzieścia pięć sekund. Trzydzieści. Jak we śnie, pochyliła się do przodu, rozwarła wargi. Ugryzła w życiu wielu mężczyzn. Posmakowała ich krwi na sekundy przed tym, jak rozkwasili jej twarz. Zrobiła też coś gorszego… Ciężar pistoletu w jej dłoni. Odciągnąć kurek. Nacisnąć spust. Krew i mózg wystrzeliły niczym fontanna a Toast krzyczała i krzyczała…Max odsunął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. Warknął. Furiosa wzięła gwałtowny wdech i wróciła do rzeczywistości. Slit cofnął się, jakby nic się nie stało, uniósł brwi w geście pozornego zaskoczenia.

\- Och, to jakaś perwersja jest? Lubi, gdy jesteś brutalny? Lubi, gdy ją przygniatasz do ziemi, co? - spojrzał chytrze na Furiosę, oblizał wargi. - Założę się, że bardzo lubi.

Gniew przeszył ją jak błyskawica, rozpalił mózg. Obnażając zęby, kopnęła go w goleń, po czym nadepnęła na jego stopę najmocniej, jak potrafiła.

\- Kurwa!

Slit złapał się za nogę (stalowe noski, najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek Mel dla niej zrobiła) i warknął. Wziął zamach, celując w głowę Furiosy. Miała tylko dość czasu, by zastanowić się, czy lepiej oberwać w tę samą stronę, co poprzednio, czy w przeciwną. Dłoń Maxa wystrzeliła, złapała pięść Slita i zrobiła… coś… nie wiedziała dokładnie, co, ale Slit padł na kolana i łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Puszka Red Bulla potoczyła się pod siedzenia, chlupocząc metalicznie. Autobus wyhamował gwałtownie.

\- Co się tam, do cholery, dzieje? -  warknęła Nettie, maszerując w dół korytarza między ławkami.

Max puścił rękę Slita, cofnął się i przycisnął torbę do siebie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Slit zerwał się na równe nogi. Kobieta spojrzała na niego jadowicie.

\- Jeśli nie możesz sobie znaleźć miejsca do siedzenia równie dobrze możesz zasuwać na piechotę!

\- Powinni go zamknąć w cholernym psychiatryku! Pierdolony świr!

\- Uważaj, co mówisz.

Jakimś cudem Nettie powiodła miotającego przekleństwa i groźby chłopaka na przód autobusu  nie tykając go nawet palcem.

\- Dorwę cię pierdolny dzikusie. I twoją małą sukę też!

Poczekała, aż ponury i milczący opadł na ławkę, usiadła w fotelu kierowcy, odpaliła silnik i ruszyła.  Furiosa powoli wypuściła powietrze. Wyraźnie czuła uderzenia tętna po obu stronach szyi.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi - powiedziała. Max spojrzał na nią, nie wypuszczając torby z rąk. - Naucz mnie, jak to zrobić.

 

Autobus wjechał na przedmieścia Green Valley. Mijali małe, parterowe domki z gankami zrobionymi kolumienkami, potem masywniejsze, wielopiętrowe konstrukcje, aż dotarli do właściwego miasta. Main Street biegła równolegle do rzeki Wenatchee. Sprzedawcy właśnie otwierali zbudowane przy niej sklepy.  Autobus wziął ostry skręt w prawo, w Washington Avenue, wyprzedził śmieciarkę, której pracownicy opróżniali kubły należące do jednej z szeregu zamkniętych restauracji. Minął park zabaw dla dzieci i warsztat samochodowy. Nettie skręciła w Chapel Street. Na rogu stał drewniany kościółek, biała farba na jego ścianach poszarzała po wilgotnej zimie. Furiosa spojrzała w górę wieżyczki, na srebrzysty krzyż wieńczący ciemny dach, lśniący na tle zachmurzonego nieba.

\- Ok - mruknął niespodziewanie Max.

Liceum Green Valley było już wyraźnie widoczne przez przednią szybę. Spojrzał na nią. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, uparta i zdecydowana. Nie miała pojęcia, co zajmowało jego myśli, ale jak sam powiedział, czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

\- Ok - złapała byka za rogi. Było tyle szczegółów, które chciała jak najszybciej ustalić, zanim Max się rozmyśli. - Dziś? Po szkole?

Wzruszył ramieniem.

\- U ciebie?

Kąciki jego ust opadły.

\- U mnie nie możemy. Szkoła tez odpada.

Skrzywił się. Zamyślił. Kiwnął głową. Raz. Westchnął ciężko. Furiosa uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu , czując, że robi się jej zdecydowanie zbyt ciepło. 

 

Gdy zaparkowali przed szkołą Max zwinął się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, ściskając kurczowo swój worek. Furiosa nie miała mu tego za złe. Gdy schodziła po schodach miała wrażenie, że wszyscy się na nią gapią. Nienawidziła tego, że patrzyli na nią, jakby była jakimś dzikim zwierzęciem wypuszczonym z klatki. Przez całe życie ludzie obserwowali ją, oczekiwali, że będzie ich zabawiać, tańcząc na końcu krótkiej smyczy. Wezbrała w niej złość i musiała przełknąć ślinę, żeby zatrzymać ją w środku. Slit stał w otoczeniu Warboy'ów dziesięć stóp dalej. Jego wzrok palił ją w kark. To nie miało znaczenia. Oni wszyscy nie mieli znaczenia. Slit nie miał znaczenia. Max zgodził się ją uczyć. Świadomość tego była jak tarcza i kompas w jednym. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy pocisk wbił się w czaszkę Joe i wyszedł po drugiej stronie, miała wrażenie, że znalazła cel. 

 

Gabinet dyrektora Jamesa był odrobinę staroświecki, jak cała reszta Green Valley. Na biurku trzymał zdjęcia swoich dzieci obejmujących zwierzęta gospodarskie. Lampa wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z lat siedemdziesiątych. W rogu stał wieszak na kapelusze. Na gzymsie nad martwym paleniskiem tykał zegar. Furiosa siedziała na zielonym krześle. Obserwowała, jak potężny mężczyzna wypełniał dokumenty. Odliczała uciekające sekundy życia i robiła wszystko, by nie czuć się zdominowaną.

\- Panno Jobassa - powiedział, składając zamaszysty podpis. Zamknął pióro i włożył je do niekształtnego, glinianego kubka, który miał chyba przypominać słonia. Położył złączone dłonie przed sobą. Jego wzrok był pełen powagi. - Rozmawiałem z panem Rockatanskym. Znam jego wersję wydarzeń. Teraz chciałbym usłyszeć pani.

Furiosa bawiła się kciukiem swojej protezy, podczas gdy jej myśli gnały we wszystkie strony. Nie wpadła na to, by ustalić wspólną wersję w autobusie. Była zbyt skoncentrowana na swoim celu. Nagle ta rozmowa również stała się częścią planu. Jeśli źle to rozegra, jeśli powie coś nie tak, Max zostanie zawieszony, albo nawet wydalony ze szkoły i jej plan, by stać się obrońcą sióstr, spali na panewce. Wszystko zależy teraz od niej. Da radę.

\- My… My byliśmy na dachu. Po ćwiczeniach. Potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza...

\- Potrzebowałaś zapalić - przerwał jej.

Furiosa wzruszyła ramieniem, nie zaprzeczyła.

\- Czy pan Rockatansky już tam był?

Podniosła wzrok, próbując ocenić, czy to zarzucona przynęta czy fakt, którego powinna się trzymać. Twarz dyrektora mogłaby być wykuta w kamieniu.

\- Tak - odparła. Im mniej będzie kłamać, tym łatwiej jej pójdzie. Im mniej będzie mówić, tym mniej będzie musiała kłamać. - Rozmawialiśmy.

\- O…?

\- O alarmie. O strzelaninach w szkołach. Takie tam…

\- Uh huh. I jak to doprowadziło do bójki?

Zawias plastikowego kciuka klikał w rytm zegara. Minęła kolejna minuta jej życia.

\- Powiedział, że umie walczyć. Mógłby ich powstrzymać. Powiedziałam, żeby udowodnił.

\- Ty go zaatakowałaś czy on zaatakował ciebie?

Furiosa poprawiła się na krześle, wyjrzała przez okno na blady, wiosenny poranek. Właśnie uciekła jej lekcja angielskiego. Zastanawiała się, czy Max był teraz w klasie. Nie było go na matematyce. Będzie mogła poprosić go o notatki?

\- Oboje jednocześnie? Nie pamiętam dokładnie…

\- Ponieważ uderzyła się pani w głowę. Panno Jobassa, zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że ta historia brzmi bardzo podejrzanie?

\- Zwyczajnie nas poniosło!

Spojrzała dyrektorowi prosto w oczy. Była tak przerażona, że jej żołądek wywracał się na drugą stronę, ale zacisnęła zęby i udawała twardą, by to ukryć. To tylko mężczyzna. Zwyczajny mężczyzna. Nie skrzywdzi mnie. To nie On. Dyrektor James odchylił się w swoim skrzypiącym fotelu, splótł palce w wieżę, wydął wargi. Zegar tykał na kominku. Kolejna minuta przetrwana. Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma patrzeć, na co patrzeć, gdy wszystko wisiało na włosku. Jeśli je nie uwierzy, jeśli wyrzuci Maxa ze szkoły… Pan James westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby uczniowie w mojej szkole bli się. Jeśli chcesz nauczyć się walczyć, dołącz do sekcji zapaśniczej. I weź ze sobą Rockatanskiego. Zrozumiano?

Furiosę zalała fala ulgi tak wielkiej, że wydawało jej się, że jej kręgosłup zrobił się miękki i klatka piersiowa zaraz zapadnie się pod własnym ciężarem. Wstała, przewiesiła pasek torby przez ramię i wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora rozkoszując się smakiem zwycięstwa. Zadzwonił dzwonek. 

 

Między angielskim i przerwą obiadową odbywała się ulubiona lekcja Furiosy: warsztat samochodowy. Lubiła te zajęcia, ponieważ miały konkretny cel. Nic z tych bezsensownych debat nad symbolizmem w “Wielkim Gatsbym” albo przyczynami ataku na Pearl Harbor. Same konkrety: zepsuty samochód, leżanka warsztatowa i skrzynka z narzędziami. Gdy pod koniec lekcji samochód był odrobinę bardziej sprawny, niż na jej początku, Furiosa czuła, że dobrze jej poszło. Miała do tego smykałkę. Szybko się uczyła i nie odstraszała jej perspektywa brudu pod paznokciami lub we włosach (jak niektórych chłopaków). Za każdym razem, gdy Ace sprawdzał jej postępy, kiwał głową z uznaniem. W jej planie lekcji było zapisane “pan Craig Jones” ale ani on jej się tak nie przedstawił, ani nikt się do niego tak nie zwracał. Nie dociekała przyczyn. Na początku miał poważne wątpliwości, czy sobie poradzi. Zajęcia w warsztacie były jedynym przedmiotem fakultatywnym, który dało się upchnąć w jej dziwacznym planie lekcji, do tego była jedyną zainteresowaną dziewczyną. Tym bardziej jego uznanie wypełniało ją jak pełen ciepłego powietrza balon. Nie czuła się do końca komfortowo z tym, że zależy jej na jego pochlebnej opinii, chociaż jest mężczyzną. Zdecydowała, że nie będzie w tym głębiej grzebać. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. 

Właśnie porządkowała narzędzia w swojej skrzynce, gdy coś odwróciło jej uwagę. Slit  i jego partner - Warboy z błękitnymi oczami - wskazywali na coś palcami, trącali się łokciami i szeptali. Podniosła głowę i dostrzegła stojącego w  drzwiach Maxa. Ace podszedł do niego i przez chwilę rozmawiali, pochyleni ku sobie. Potem wskazał prosto na Furiosę. Chłopak wyminął pół tuzina wraków zanim dotarł do niej. Tym razem worek miał zawieszony na plecach zamiast nieść go przed sobą, niczym tarczę. Zadrapania na jego twarzy były prawie niewidoczne w rozproszonym świetle. Oblizał wargę. Przekrzywił głowę. Z tyłu, Ace stał przy drzwiach i obserwował ich, muskularne ramiona skrzyżowane na piersi. Furiosa uniosła głowę w półprzytkanięciu. Max przyjrzał się samochodowi. Zmarszczył brwi. Rzucił worek obok jej torby i wytarł dłonie o spodnie.

\- Znasz się na tym? - zapytała. 

Wzruszył ramieniem. Marszcząc brwi, Furiosa zdjęła niebieski kombinezon z wieszaka na ścianie i rzuciła go w jego stronę.

\- Hamulce są rozpieprzone.

Max wcisnął się w kombinezon i wepchnął swoją kurtkę do worka, patrząc kwaśno na Slita. Furiosa zauważyła to kątem oka i uśmiechnęła się. 

 

Lekcja minęła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Straciła rachubę czasu. Liczyło się tylko narzędzie w jej ręce, rozgrzany od ciepła jej skóry metal, stający się przedłużeniem jej ciała bardziej, niż zimna, delikatna proteza i samochód ze swoim tysiącem niedoskonałości,  z których każdą była w stanie naprawić.  Gdy rozległ się dzwonek oznajmujący początek przerwy obiadowej była spocona i brudna od kurzu i smaru.  Ramiona bolały ją od ciężkiej pracy. Oparła głowę o leżankę, oddychając ciężko. Przeciągnęła się. Coś przeskoczyło jej w kręgosłupie. Uwielbiała to uczucie: rozgrzane mięśnie, płuca wciągające chłodne, czyste powietrze, krew szumiąca w żyłach. Samochód był w dużo lepszym stanie, niż godzinę temu. Czuła się podniecona, pobudzona i szczęśliwa. Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Obok niej, Max dokręcił ostatnią śrubę, mruknął pod nosem i schował klucz do kieszeni kombinezonu. Gdy obrócił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, jego oczy były niebieskie i spokojne jak powierzchnia stawu. Mrugnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony, że ją zobaczył, innego człowieka leżącego pod podwoziem samochodu, razem z nim. Miała wrażenie, że wie, jak się czuje. Przez prawie godzinę pracowali razem dogadując się bez słów, trzymając zaciski, nasuwając tarcze, mocując klocki hamulcowe. Nigdy nie czuła się tak spokojna będąc tak blisko drugiej osoby.

Ktoś WALNĄŁ w dach samochodu, głośno jak huk wystrzału. Furiosa poderwała się i uderzyła czołem o podwozie. Max zaklął pod nosem i skrzywił się. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zbadać jej łuk brwiowy i widziała to wyraźnie, widziała, jak się zbliża, patrzyła niezdolnymi do ruchu oczami, jak dłoń przesuwa się nad jej ramieniem w kierunku twarzy i nagle krew zaczęła walić jej w skroniach, zaschło jej w ustach, bo przecież leżała obok mężczyzny, który właśnie wyciągał rękę, by jej dotknąć. 

Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej. 

Furiosa odepchnęła się i wytoczyła spod samochodu, ukucnęła zanim spróbowała podnieść się do pionu. Leżanka odjechała w bok.. Rechot Slita cichł za drzwiami. Świat wirował. Oparła dłonie na kolanach, uparcie wpatrywała się w plamę oleju na podłodze i wsłuchiwała w uderzenia serca, podczas gdy warsztat falował wokół niej. Max wytoczył się powoli spod samochodu, kółka jego leżanki skrzypiały. Trzymał ręce złożone na brzuchu. Patrzył na nią uważnie. Furiosa próbowała złapac oddech.  Jej żołądek zwinął się w kulkę. Lepiła się od potu.

\- Hej, um, Furiosa. Um. Siadaj. Ty zaraz… zemdlejesz. Siadaj - nogi zdecydowały za nią i ugięły się pod nią. Upadła na pupę. Tak czuła się lepiej, bezpieczniej. \- Oddychaj - powiedział Max.  

“A co. kurwa, robię?” miała ochotę warknąć w jego stronę. Ale jej gardło paliło, płuca paliły, walczyła o każdy cholerny łyk powietrza. “To tylko atak paniki” mówiła sobie, podczas gdy miała uczucie, jakby ktoś wbijał jej nóż w brzuch, owijał linę wokól szyi i podłączał kable pod napięciem do kręgosłupa jednocześnie. To tylko atak paniki. Dawała sobie radę z nimi wcześniej. W szpitalu. W schronisku. W autobusie pędzącym przez kraj. To minie. To minie. Musi tylko wytrzymać.

W końcu wszystko uspokoiło się. Nie potrafiła ocenić, jak wiele czasu straciła. Trzęsła się i zaciskała zęby, by przetrwać najgorsze. Powoli jej serce przestało obijać się o ściany klatki piersiowej. Jej płuca przypomniały sobie, do czego służy wypełniające je powietrze. Świat przestał wirować i mogła rozejrzeć się bez ryzyka, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Max wciąż leżał na leżance, dłonie trzymał złożone na brzuchu. Patrzył w sufit. Jego oczy drgnęły, gdy próbowała wstać, chwiejąc się na nogach jak nowonarodzony źrebak. Jej kolana miały ochotę poddać się, ale usztywniła je, pomstując w myślach na własną niemoc. Była kurewsko wściekła. Na Maxa. Na Slita. Na samą siebie. Minęły tygodnie, od kiedy dotarła do Zielonego Domu. Minęły miesiące, od kiedy połamała swoją rękę wystarczająco, by móc się uwolnić, wzięła ten pistolet i… Max podniósł się i oparł nadgarstki na zgiętych kolanach. Obserwował spod półprzymkniętych powiek jak pokuśtykała w kierunku swojej torby. Brutalnym ruchem rozpięła wewnętrzną kieszeń i wyciągnęła paczkę Oreo - kop taniego cukru, tego właśnie potrzebowała. Był tam również listek tabletek, pamiątka po czasach, gdy takie sytuacje zdarzały się w zasadzie codziennie. Furiosa nie ruszyła ich, upuściła torbę i osunęła się na pobliski stołek. Ciasteczka były suche i pudrowe, stanęły jej w gardle, gdy próbowała połknąć je zbyt szybko. Popiła je chciwymi łykami wody i czekała, aż ciało dogoni głowę. Pierdolić to. Pierdolić Maxa. Pierdolić Slita i to, jak po szczeniacku ją wkurwiał. Do chuja z nią samą, za to, że mu na to pozwalała. Musi być ponad to. Silniejsza, wytrzymalsza, twardsza. Jak ma bronić swoich sióstr, jeśli przechodzi cholerne załamanie nerwowe za każdym razem, gdy jakiś mężczyzna znajdzie się blisko niej? Weź się w garść, do kurwy nędzy, Furiosa!

Drzwi otworzyły się. Była już mentalnie przygotowana na przybycie naśmiewającego się z niej Slita gdy jej mózg zrozumiał, że to Ace. Spojrzał na nich, zaskoczony.

\- Co w tu jeszcze robicie? Już prawie koniec przerwy.

Kurwa, pół godziny życia przepłynęło jej między palcami. Nie miała tak parszywego ataku od kiedy przybyła do Green Valley. Spojrzała szeroko otwartymi oczami na Maxa, który skinął głową i wstał tylko odrobinę mniej niezgrabnie od niej.

\- Już kończyliśmy. Straciliśmy rachubę czasu.

\- Tak?

Ace spojrzał na nich surowo. Max stał trzymając puste ręce przed sobą. Furiosa opierała się o stołek, nogi jej drżały. Skinęła głową i miała nadzieję, że jej uwierzył. Nauczyciel westchnął i podrapał się po ogolonej głowie.

\- Dobra. Ruszcie się. Musicie coś zjeść.

Max zaczął rozpinać zatrzaski kombinezonu, ale Ace powstrzymał go skinieniem dłoni.

\- Nie, zostaw go. Oddasz później.

Furiosa zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła się, żeby wstać. Max przewiesił sobie obie ich torby przez plecy i spojrzał na nią uważnie, zaciskając wargi, jakby oceniał, jak dużej pomocy będzie potrzebowała. Furiosa przypomniała sobie, jak pomagał jej po ich bójce, przypomniała sobie, jak pewne oparcie stanowiło jego ramię i że nie było to tak okropne, jak się spodziewała. Mimo to spojrzała na niego twardo i zrobiła krok, potem kolejny. Wiedziała, że w oczach Ace’a, obserwującego jej powolny marsz, wyglądała co najmniej podejrzanie, ale, do kurwy nędzy, szła samodzielnie. I była z tego dumna. Max otworzył przed nią drzwi.

\- Rockatansky, pozdrów ode mnie dziadka.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, jakby został uderzony. 

 


	8. Rozdział 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa pojechała do domu Maxa, zdecydowana, by nauczyć się walczyć.

Nettie zatrzymała autobus. Kanciasty, ale zapraszający, otoczony brązowym, drewnianym płotkiem Zielonym Dom był ledwie widoczny przez zaparowane szyby. Nagie pergole wspierały się o oliwkowozielone ściany. 

\- Twój przystanek - zawołała.

Furiosa spojrzała na Maxa, który wzruszył jednym ramieniem, zacisnął wargi. Ręka wciąż jej drżała, brzuch bolał od końca zajęć w warsztacie. Doskonale wiedziała, że powinna wrócić do domu, zjeść coś lekkiego, położyć się i odpocząć. Z drugiej strony, Slit posłał jej pocałunek zanim wysiadł i gryzła się z tą zniewagą aż rozbolała ją szczęka. 

- Nie będę tu stała cały dzień - Nettie rzuciła przez ramię.

Furiosa spięła się, słysząc ton jej głosu.

\- Jadę do niego!

Drzwi autobusu zatrzasnęły się z sykiem.

\- Mogłaś, kurwa, powiedzieć.

Nettie docisnęła gaz i wkrótce stracili dom z oczu. Furiosa oddychała powoli przez nos i bardzo chciała, by jej nogi przestały się trząść. Starała się wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie wyglądał dom Maxa. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i ze strachem uświadomiła sobie, że nie zna go wystarczająco dobrze, by móc cokolwiek przewidzieć. Polizała wargę. Skrzywiła się, gdy dotknęła rozcięcia. Pomyślała o Toast, skulonej w jej łóżku dzisiejszego ranka. Gdy jechali wzdłuż drogi, Max rytmicznie uderzał stopami o podłogę, skręcał w dłoniach pasek torby, a dolną wargę przygryzał tak mocno, że aż zbielała. Podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy autobus wpadł w dziurę w drodze. Furiosa nigdy nie była tak daleko. Stary silnik jęczał, gdy wspinali się w górę zbocza, w kierunku rozłożystego, iglastego lasu. 

Budynek, przed którym zatrzymali się, wyglądał jak całkowite przeciwieństwo Zielonego Domu. Furiosa patrzyła przez szybę na przysadziste obejście, na drewniane, czarne od wieku i warunków atmosferycznych ściany, na otaczające je półkolem mroczne szopy i stodoły. Asfaltowa droga dojazdowa był popękana i zniszczona. Farma wyglądała na opuszczoną. Mimo zbierających się chmur i zapadającej ciemności wewnątrz nie paliło się żadne światło. Furiosa wstała, zarzuciła pasek torby na ramię i zrobiła trzy kroki w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymała się, gdy zorientowała się, że nie słyszy za sobą kroków Maxa. Chłopak wciąż siedział na ławce, wciśnięty w swoją kurtkę, ściskał w dłoniach troczki worka i intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoje kolana.       

\- Max?

Gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Furiosa odruchowo cofnęła się. Nie zaatakował jej. Zamiast tego, jego napięte barki jakby odrobinę się rozluźniły. Wstał i ponaglił ją ruchem dłoni, żeby szła naprzód. Żołądek ścisnął się jej ze zdenerwowania, ale, z oporami, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Odgłos szurania jego butów o podłogę korytarza sprawiał, że czuła dreszcze.  “Robię to dla Toast” pomyślała. “Dla Toast, Cheedo, Dag, Capable, Angharad…” Wspominie sióstr sprawiło, że dała radę przejść pod spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu Nettie i wyjść na zewnątrz. Drzwi zamknęły się i autobus odjechał. Furiosie przemknęło przez myśl, jak długi spacer czeka ją, gdy będzie chciała wrócić do domu.  Na jej czoło spadły pierwsze krople zimnego deszczu. Stojący obok Max chrząknął. Gdy spojrzała na niego zobaczyła coś na kształt uśmiechu wyłaniające się spomiędzy szorstkiej szczeciny na jego twarzy. Obserwował, jak woda spływa po grzbiecie jego wyciągniętej ręki. W wyrazie jego twarzy było coś z dziecięcej fascynacji, jakby deszcz był czymś rzadkim i niezwykłym. Furiosa przypomniała sobie, jak pierwszy raz od lat wyszła na zewnątrz i poczuła powiew wiatru i wilgotne powietrze na swojej twarzy. Gdy jej bluza zaczęła robić się nieprzyjemnie wilgotna, Max poprowadził ją w dół popękanej, asfaltowej drogi. Dom Madi i Mel miał zapraszający ganek z przyjemną ławeczką. Tutaj ciężki dach zwisał nad jej głową jak rozwarta paszcza jakiegoś potwora. Pokrzywione, drewniane stopnie skrzypiały pod jej stopami. Drżała. Zrzuciła to na karb zimna i deszczu. Max zatrzymał się przed frontowymi drzwiami. Położył rękę na klamce i spojrzał na nią. Otworzył usta. Furiosa czekała. Brzuch skręcał jej się ze zdenerwowania. Nic nie powiedział. Westchnął ciężko. Spojrzał na odrapane z farby drzwi, przekręcił zamek i przeszedł przez próg. Nogi Furiosy odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Kolana nie chciały się ruszyć, mięsnie drgały, złapane w potrzask między dwoma skrajnymi impulsami: idź do przodu oraz uciekaj. Max zatrzymał się i odwrócił, jego sylwetka niewyraźna w mroku. Patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jego twarz wyrażała ponurą obojętność. Czekał, aż podejmie decyzję. “Toast, Angharad. Zrobię wszystko…” Jedynie siłą woli ruszyła do przodu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i pochłonął ich mrok wąskiego korytarza. Dom pachniał wilgocią, pleśnią i tytoniem tak mocno, że oczy Furiosy zaczęły łzawić. Tapety odpadały ze ścian. Powoli przyzwyczaiła się do ciemności i ruszyła za Maxem po wytartym dywanie w kierunku widocznej na końcu korytarza kuchni. Szła najciszej, jak potrafiła, tak samo, jak jej przewodnik. Czuła się jak w grobie. Jak w domu-grobowcu. Jak na tamtym strychu. Szli w ślimaczym tempie,  krok za krokiem. Ktoś tu musiał być, ktoś, kogo nadmiernej uwagi Max starał się uniknąć, mimo tego, że dom wydawał się opuszczony. Jedynym dźwiękiem był odgłos deszczu uderzającego o dach. Miała gardło ściśnięte tak mocno, że z trudem oddychała. Nagle, krzywa deska podłogi jęknęła pod naciskiem jej prawej stopy. Max zamarł. Kark Furiosy pokrył się gęsią skórką. Ciszę łamał szum deszczu i dudnienie krwi w jej uszach. Wiatr wypełniał dom ponurym zawodzeniem.  Max ruszył, na palcach, do przodu.  “Boże, co mi przyszło do głowy?” Lęk ścisnął jej gardło. Weszła do obcego domu, nie mając pojęcia, kto może w nim być. Sądząc po tym, jak zachowywał się Max, nie chciałaby nikogo tu spotkać. Chłopak rzucił okiem przez otwarte drzwi, które właśnie mijał. Furiosa zakryła usta dłonią, by stłumić głośne dźwięki swojego przyśpieszonego oddechu. Gotowa, by zerwać się i uciec, obserwowała i czekała, licząc mijające sekundy. Pięć. Dziesięć. Piętnaście. Napięcie ustąpiło z ramion Maxa. Gdy odwrócił się, jego twarz była blada z ulgi. Skinął głową w kierunku kuchni, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ostrożnie w dół korytarza. Furosa potrzebowała chwili, by otrząsnąć się z paraliżującego strachu. Jej nogi, gdy wreszcie zechciały się ruszyć, drżały, gdy powoli posuwała się do przodu. Podskakiwała przy najmniejszym skrzypnięciu podłogi. Gdy przechodziła obok drzwi, zatrzymała się i zajrzała do wnętrza mrocznego pomieszczenia. Chciała wiedzieć, kto, lub co niepokoiło Maxa tak bardzo. Szare światło sączyło się przez brudne szyby, minimalnie rozświetlając pusty salon. Meble, które w nim stały, były tak samo stare i zniszczone jak tapety i chodnik w korytarzu. Główną atrakcją był znajdujący się  naprzeciwko niej kominek. Gzyms była pusty, żadnych zdjęć czy bibelotów. Palenisko było martwe.  Na podłodze leżał gruby dywan. Kiedyś mógł być wzorzysty, ale w słabym świetle wydawał się gładki jak asfalt. Na przeciw kominka stał tylko jeden fotel, ustawiony pod kątem, tak, żeby można było z niego zobaczyć również drzwi wejściowe. I w tym fotelu spał człowiek. Domyśliła się, że musiał być to dziadek, o którym wspominał Ace, chociaż zasuszony mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał solidnie zbudowanego Maxa. Jego pomarszczona twarz wyglądała, jakby miała zapaść się sama w siebie. Oczy miał zamknięte, wargi zaciśnięte w sposób, który sugerował, że w jego ustach nie zostało już wiele zębów. Miał więcej plam wątrobowych niż włosów na głowie. Gdy tak na niego patrzyła, poruszył się w fotelu, skrzyżował dłonie na niewielkim, wystającym brzuchu, chrapnął.

\- Furiosa - syknął Max.

Czekał na nią w kuchni i, mimo panującego półmroku, dostrzegła, że jest zaniepokojony. Przywykła do zagrożenia nadchodzącego ze strony większych: wyższych, szerszych, silniejszych. Przywykla do czucia się zastraszoną w swoim mniejszym, słabszym ciele. Max, niespokojnie balansujący na palcach stóp, był wyraźnie przestraszony i nie rozumiała, dlaczego. Siedzący w fotelu mężczyzna wydawał się tak wątły. Zostawiła śpiącego staruszka w tyle. Max westchnął z ulgą i powietrze jego oddechu połaskotało ją w twarz. Chłopak zdjął z kołka na ścianie pęk wielkich, żelaznych kluczy, które wyglądały jak żywcem wyjęte z dzikiego zachodu. Zdenerwowanie powróciło.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Na zewnątrz. Dalej.

Jego odpowiedź była szorstka, ale złagodził ją nikłym uśmiechem. To nie powinno wystarczyć, by ją uspokoić, ale, jakimś cudem, ucisk w klatce piersiowej odrobinę zelżał. Max przekręcił klucz tkwiący w tylnych drzwiach i poprowadził ją na chwiejący się ganek. Deszcz, który rozpadał się bardziej, przeciekał przez dziurawy dach. Spojrzeli po sobie, zrezygnowani. Furiosa uniosła torbę nad głowę, nabrała w płuca wilgotnego powietrza i pobiegła za Maxem. Ich stopy chlupotały w małych jeziorkach, które tworzyly się w błocie. Max wyhamował przy stodole znajdującej się najdalej od domu. Przez chwilę szarpał się z grubą kłódką przy bocznych drzwiach. Rdza z wielkich kluczy brudziła mu dłonie. Furiosa spojrzała w górę na kłębiące się chmury. Poczuła chłód wiatru na odsłoniętym gardle. Zlizała krople wody z warg i wyszczerzyła zęby ku niebu. Uwielbiała taką pogodę, gdy powietrze było tak ciężkie, że czuła je każdym calem swojej skóry. Mrowiąca z zimna dłoń, dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa i palce stóp zaskakująco ciepłe wewnątrz ciężkich butów, to wyznaczało granice jej jestestwa, sprawiało, że czuła się realna.  Zamek ustąpił. Max pchnął skrzydło ramieniem. Tarło o podłogę w miejscach, gdzie deski wybrzuszyły się od wilgoci. Furiosa wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 

Wewnątrz było ciemno, ale nie pachniało tu zwierzętami. Czuła raczej woń… warsztatu w szkole. Wciągnęła powietrze: benzyna, smar, metal. Zaczęła bać się odrobinę mniej. Max nacisnął przełącznik gdzieś po jej lewej stronie i rząd zwisających z sufitu lamp zapalił się nad ich głowami. Znajdowali się na cmentarzysku samochodów. Wytrzewione wraki traktorów, buldożerów, kombajnów rolniczych, motocykli i samochodów osobowych rdzewiały na sflaczałych oponach. Miejsce ostatniego spoczynku dla niechcianych, popsutych rzeczy. Furiosa zapragnęła mieć przy sobie szkolną skrzynkę z narzędziami. Max szedł środkiem stodoły i skręcił w prawo koło wraku garbusa, który był już niczym więcej jak tylko górą rdzy w kształcie pojazdu. Furiosa powoli ruszyła za nim, rozglądając się na lewo i prawo. Jej kroki odbijały się echem między wrakami i dachem. Przestrzeń była olbrzymia: bezpieczeństwo bycia pod dachem plus brak klaustrofobicznego nacisku ścian w jednym. Mogłaby włóczyć się tu całymi dniami i nie znudzić się. Nikt by jej nie znalazł, gdyby miała takie życzenie. Z wyjątkiem Maxa. Powoli odkrywała, że “z wyjątkiem Maxa” ma zastosowane to bardzo wielu elementów jej życia. 

Znalazła go w pustym kręgu otoczonym płotem wraków. Klęczał na podłodze, plecami do niej. Usłyszała trzask zapałki i radosny szmer zajmującego się ogniem papieru. Gdy wstał, dostrzegła palenisko, które zbudował ze starych cegieł i żeliwny kociołek zawieszony nad wiązką dymiącego drewna. Mrugając, rozejrzała się. Stos konserw na skraju kręgu. Butelki z wodą ustawione w równym rządku z daleka od źródła ciepła. Samotny, przekrzywiony fotel samochodowy przy ognisku, z rozdartą tapicerką i wypadającym na zewnątrz wypełnieniem. Kilka metrów dalej stał stary samochód wyścigowy. Kiedyś musiał być piękny, nisko zawieszony i drapieżny. Maska, dach i drzwi były powgniatane, czarna, matowa farba odpadała płatami, szyby były porozbijane. Na tonącym w mroku tylnym siedzeniu leżała sterta rozkopanych koców. Furiosa pomyślała o starym człowieku chrapiącym w swoim fotelu, o tym, jak ramiona Maxa zapadły się w sobie, gdy opuściło go napięcie. Pomyślała o nastolatku, który samodzielnie próbował obciął sobie włosy. Przypomniała sobie samotną figurkę maszerującą przez dziesięć kilometrów po błotnistych polach, w zacinającym deszczu. Zrozumienie zabolało niczym cios prosto w brzuch.

\- To musiał być niezły wóz.

Max, zajęty wlewaniem wody do kociołka, spojrzał na nią ostro i wykrzywił wargi. Przybrała obojętny, niedbały wyraz twarzy. Wystarczyło, by go rozbroić.

\- Mojego taty.

Powiesił kociołek nad ogniem. Gdy zaczął krzątać się przy przodzie rozbitego samochodu Furiosa przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Zniszczenia nie wyglądały, jakby powstały na skutek wypadku. A przynajmniej nie takiego, w którym mógł zginąć człowiek. Oczywiste pytanie cisnęło jej się na usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Mogłaby usłyszeć zbyt wiele w odpowiedzi, a lista tematów, na które mogłaby porozmawiać, była zdecydowanie krótsza od tych, których wolała unikać. Max odwrócił się na pięcie trzymając dwa kubki zahaczone o place.

\- Kawy?

Furiosa wzruszyła ramionami, kiwnęła głową i usiadła na przekrzywionym fotelu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo zmarzła, dopóki nie poczuła fal ciepła uderzających w jej twarz. Zatrzęsła się z zimna. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę ognia i rozprostowała palce. Złote światło tańczyło na jej skórze, groźne cienie pełzały po ścianach.

\- To niebezpieczne - powiedziała, zataczając łuk ręką od batalionu starych maszyn z odsłoniętymi, wysmarowanymi olejem wnętrznościami w kierunku sufitu, gdzie smużki dymu snuły się między lampami. Jej oczy zaczynały łzawić w gryzących oparach.

\- Mm. Na zewnątrz pada. Nie możesz rozpalić ogniska w deszczu.

Gdyby usłyszała to od kogokolwiek innego, poczułaby się urażona, jednak Max powiedział to tak rzeczowo, że wiedziała, że nie miał nic złego na myśli.  Z pewnością ruchów świadczącą o dużym doświadczeniu, zdjął kociołek z żerdki i wlał parującą wodę do kubków.  Zapach palonej kawy połączył się z wyczuwalnym w powietrzu posmakiem smaru i metalu. Podał jej jeden. Zawartość była czarna i gorzka, w niczym nie przypominająca kremowych cudów, jakie Madi serwowała w weekendy. Furiosa piła ostrożnie, rozkoszując się ciepłem pełzającym po jej palcach. Zobaczyła, że Max wypił swoją w kilku łykach, najwyraźniej niewzruszony bliską wrzeniu temperaturą napoju. Oparty o bok poobijanego samochodu, pocierał dłońmi o uda, jakby niepewny, co innego mógłby z nimi zrobić. Prawie pełny kubek stuknął głucho, gdy Furiosa postawiła go na ziemi. Kawa i tak była zbyt gorąca, a ona miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż marnowanie czasu w oczekiwaniu, aż wystygnie. Zlizała kawę z warg i wstała. Nagle jej gardło i żołądek znów były ściśnięte. Ten moment. Ten moment oddzieli ją raz na zawsze od przeszłości, w której była bezbronna. Wreszcie, będzie mogła zatroszczyć się o siebie, zatroszczyć się o swoje siostry i żaden dupek już ich nigdy nie skrzywdzi. Włoski na jej ciele jeżyły się w oczekiwaniu. Max podrapał się po brodzie. Czekała. Skrzywił się.  

\- Ja… nie wiem. Jak zacząć.

Furiosa wydęła wargi i zamyśliła się.

\- Pokażesz mi tę rzecz z ręką, którą zrobiłeś Slitowi?

Wolno kiwnął głową.

\- Ok. Ale - spojrzał jej w oczy - musisz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli.

Uczynił ręką szeroki gest, który mógł oznaczać wszystko i nic, ale zrozumiała go tak dobrze, jakby potrafiła czytać mu w myślach. Dziwne, ale w jakiś sposób wiedziała, że tym razem nie spanikuje. Max pokazał jej, na co go stać: uderzył ją w twarz, uderzył ją w głowę, tak mocno, że skończyło się to wstrząśnieniem mózgu, ale w żaden sposób nie wykorzystał swojej przewagi. Wszystko, co zrobił, było motywowane jego własnym strachem. I jeśli ma nauczyć ją, jak walczyć, była gotowa znieść naprawdę wiele. Nigdy nie zaufała do tego stopnia nikomu spoza kręgu swoich sióstr, ale powiedziała jedynie:

\- Dobra.

Potakując, Max podniósł się ze swojego miejsca obok burty samochodu i wskazał na pustą przestrzeń w kręgu światła, jakie dawało ognisko. Furiosa dołączyła i zatrzymała się trzy metry od niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się minimalnie.

\- Musisz podejść bliżej.

Patrząc nieufnie, Furiosa zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. I jeszcze kilka, ponaglona gestem jego dłoni. Bycie blisko niego było czymś zupełnie innym, gdy pracowali razem w warsztacie. Mieli cel, coś, co pozwalało im skupić się na czymś innym niż ta druga osoba. Tutaj celem było to, by właśnie na tej drugiej osobie się skupić. Pomyślała o Toast i Angharad i pokonała ostatnie centymetry, zmniejszając dystans między nimi do niecałego metra. Max uniósł kciuk.

\- Uderz mnie.

Nie zastanawiając się zwinęła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła. Uczucie było niesamowite - dopóki Max nie złapał jej ręki w swoją i nie zgiął jej pod kątem, który sprawił, że łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Zrobił krok do przodu i ból, płynący aż do ramienia, stał się tak wielki, że kolana się pod nią ugięły. Zwolnił uścisk, zanim zdążyła otrząsnąć się na tyle, by spróbować się oswobodzić. Dysząc ciężko, Furiosa potrząsnęła ręką i spojrzała na Maxa.

\- To, kurwa, bolało.

\- Widziałaś, jak to zrobiłem?

\- Byłeś za szybki.

Nogi znów jej drżały, żołądek wariował. Nadgarstek mrowił w miejscu, gdzie ją trzymał. Max skrzywił się.

\- Uderz mnie jeszcze raz. Powoli. Patrz, co robię.

Pokusa, by uderzyć go z całą mocą była niesamowicie silna, ale Furiosa nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że tego właśnie się spodziewał. Poza tym, co by na tym zyskała? Przyszła tu, żeby czegoś się nauczyć. Więc, jak na spowolnionym filmie, zwinęła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła, obserwując, jak Max przechwytuje ją, unieruchamia, zgina w dół i zbliża się do niej. Bolało zdecydowanie mniej, gdy zabrakło siły, jaką niosła ze sobą energia ciosu.

\- Widziałaś? - zapytał. Przytaknęła. - Teraz ty.

Wymierzył cios jeszcze wolniej, niż ona. To było wręcz surrealistyczne: jej wewnętrzny zegar tykający w normalnym tempie i pięść Maxa szybująca przez chłodne powietrze. Zatrzymał się, gdy chwyciła jego dłoń. Jej była zdecydowanie mniejsza.

\- Hmm. Musisz… zgiąć ją w dół.   

Próbowała, naprawdę próbowała, ale jego nadgarstek był nieruchomy i nie zgiął się pomimo jej nacisków.

\- Nie działa! - ucięła i zwolniła uścisk, jakby jego dłoń ją parzyła.  

Max chrząknął.

\- Za trudne. Nie jesteś dość silna.

Zabolało.

\- Nie moja wina.

\- Możesz nad tym popracować -  mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu. Furiosa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.- Jedz więcej mięsa. Ćwicz. Możesz być silniejsza.

Zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę po czym potrząsnęła głową, by odgonić myśli. Nie będzie czekała, aż zbuduje masę, żeby nauczyć się, jak się bronić. Musi nauczyć się teraz. Max wyglądał, jakby czytał jej w myślach.

\- Spróbujmy tego. Uderz mnie.

Uderzyła, w spowolnionym tempie. Odgiął jej ramię w poprzek jej ciała, jednocześnie podchodząc tak blisko, że znalazł się w jej bezpośrednim zasięgu. Odepchnęła go mocno, warcząc.

\- Uprzedź mnie!

Max uniósł obie dłonie w przepraszającym geście, po czym wskazał gestem dłoni, by powtórzyła cios. Obserwowała uważnie, jak odgina jej ramię, i - bardzo ostrożnie - podchodzi blisko niej.

\- Możesz teraz wbić mu kolano w krocze.

Tego już nie zademonstrował. Wrócili do pozycji wyjściowych i tym razem to on zaatakował. Odgięła jego ramię w bok.

\- Rusz stopy - powiedział i pokazał jej, jak.

Spróbowała ponownie. Zablokowała jego ramię, obróciła biodra i zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, żeby przeprowadzić kolejny atak. Powtórzyli to jeszcze kilka razy, za każdym podejściem szybciej. Zaczęła łapać zadyszkę. Zmienili strony. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej. Mięśnie grały pod skórą, a jej głowa stawała się przyjemnie pusta, gdy ruchy stawały się automatyczne.

\- Nieźle - powiedział Max, gdy pot zaczął perlić się na jej czole. - Używaj tego do ciosów pięścią,  ataków nożem, takich tam.

\- Pistolet?

Zmieszał się.

\- Być może. Możesz zostać trafiona.

Max podbiegł do krawędzi kręgu, chwycił butelkę wody, pociągnął długi łyk, po czym podał ją Furiosie. Wypiła kilka małych łyków, tylko tyle, by ugasić pragnienie.

\- Ktoś jak Slit mógłby zajść mnie od tyłu - powiedziała, oddając butelkę. Max postawił ją na ogromnej oponie pobliskiego traktora. - Jak mam sobie z tym poradzić?

Tak ją wtedy dorwali, w przytulnym salonie. Jej matka klęczała w samej bieliźnie na podłodze a Joe uśmiechał się obleśnie. Furiosa drapała, wiła się i krzyczała, ale nic jej to nie pomogło. Pamiętała cios, którym uciszyli mamę, zanim zawlekli ją na piętro.

\- Dobrze być silniejszym - odparł.

Furiosa spojrzała na niego spode łba. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogę pokazać Ci kilka sztuczek, ale - podrapał tył głowy, unikając jej wzroku - muszę podejść bliżej.

Furiosa zacisnęła zęby i skinęła głową.  

\- Dobra.

Na początku próbował pokazać jej o co chodzi posiłkując się gestami. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mieli trzecią osobę, ale musieli znaleźć inny sposób. To, żeby ona zaatakowała go było śmiechu warte, ledwie była w stanie objąć go ramionami, poza tym, nie miało to najmniejszego sensu gdy nosiła protezę. Zirytowana, westchnęła i obróciła się tyłem. Ciarki przebiegły jej po plecach.

\- Po prostu to zrób.

Więc zrobił. Celowo szurał stopami po podłodze, pozwolił jej zobaczyć swoje dłonie na krawędzi pola widzenia, zanim zamknął ją w uścisku swoich ramion. Jej serce przyśpieszyło niczym startująca rakieta, pole widzenia zwężyło się tak szybko, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Była w potrzasku, między silnymi mięśniami klatki piersiowej z jednej strony i jeszcze solidniejszy ramionami z drugiej. Ogarnęła ją panika. Max zwolnił uścisk i cofnął się.

\- ...sa. Furiosa. Oddychaj. Oddychaj. Furiosa.

Próbowała. Drżący oddech, który drapał przez całą drogę w dół. Max pojawił się przed nią, pochylał się, by spojrzeć jej w twarz.. Furiosa wmusiła w siebie kolejny wdech, próbując się uspokoić.  

\- Hej - powiedział, gdy w końcu była w stanie skupić na nim wzrok.

\- Jeszcze raz.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, zmarszczył czoło. Furiosa zacisnęła wargi.

\- Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ja… Proszę. Pomóż mi. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Ktoś inny mógłby powiedzieć, że nikt tego nie musi. Ktoś inny mógłby zapytać, dlaczego jest to dla niej tak ważne. Ale Max tylko przygryzł dolną wargę zanim jeden raz skinął głową. Szurając butami po betonie ustawił się za nią.

\- Gotowa?

Furiosa przytaknęła. Otoczył ją ramionami, tym razem odrobinę szybciej. Zalała ją fala adrenaliny. Zacisnęła powieki i zamarła, skupiając wszystkie siły na wewnętrznej walce ze wzbierającą w niej paniką. Ramiona Maxa nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr przez długie minuty, których potrzebowała, żeby przyzwyczaić się do ich naporu, do świadomości obecności jego ciała obok niej. Straciła rachubę czasu, ale gdy jej umysł oczyścił się z uderzeniowej mgły bojowych hormonów, była w stanie zgrać rytm oddechów z uderzeniami wewnętrznego zegara. Dziesięć i wdech. Dwadzieścia i wydech. Jeszcze raz. Kolejna minuta przetrwania. Jesteś bezpieczna. Max cię nie skrzywdzi. Głupio myśleć w ten sposób o człowieku, którego znała od trzech dni, ale, mimo wszystko, uspokoiło ją to.

\- W porządku? - wibracja jego głosu przeniosła się na jej żebra.

\- Taa - była zadowolona, że jej głos brzmiał tak pewnie. - Jak mam się ciebie pozbyć?

\- Hm. Kilka sposobów. Pochyl się i uderz w tył łokciem.   

Spróbowała i odkryła, że wbił się w przestrzeń między jego brzuchem a pachwiną. Wstała i wróciła między jego ramiona.

\- Walnij go głową, pochyl się i uciekaj.

Poruszają się jak w spowolnionym filmie sprawdziła ten manewr. Poczuła dotyk czubka jego nosa przez meszek na swojej głowie.

\- Dobrze, że są krótkie. Nie ma za co złapać.

\- Dlaczego ty miałeś takie długie?

Westchnął i jego oddech prześlizgnął się, ciepły i wilgotny, po jej karku.

\- Zapomniałem.

Puścił ją nagle, odsunął się. Poczuła chłód w miejscach, gdzie ich ciała stykały się.

\- Teraz szybciej.

Max pochwycił ją, jego ramiona otoczyły jej klatkę piersiową niczym stalowe obręcze. Wszystkie myśli z jej głowy zostały wygnane przez nadciągająca panikę.

\- Schyl się. Łokieć - Max mruknął blisko jej ucha.

I tak zrobiła. Upadła na kolana. Wbiła łokieć w mięśnie jego uda. Uciekła i skryła się w cieniu między dwoma traktorami. Potrzebowała chwili, by w ukryciu wrócić do siebie. Max czekał na nią w kręgu światła rzucanym przez ognisko, rozcierając nogę w miejscu, gdzie go uderzyła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z mroku.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Jeszcze raz.

Powtórzyli to dwanaście razy. Za każdym razem lęk był słabszy, jej reakcje szybsze, ciosy bardziej pewne. Max został trafiony łokciem w brzuch, w udo, w jądra. Wcześniej jedynie warczał i mruczał, ale przy ostatnim ciosie padł na kolana, obejmując rękami krocze, z twarzą ściśniętą w bólu.   

\- Powinniśmy zorganizować Ci ochraniacz- powiedziała Furiosa.

Spojrzał na nią załzawionymi oczami, oddychał ciężko.

\- Co?

\- Nigdy nie grałeś w baseball?

Jęknął i zgiął się wpół, jakby miał zwymiotować.

\- Chyba powinniśmy przestać. Na dzisiaj.

Max skinął wetkniętą między kolana głową. Furiosa opadła na fotel samochodowy w obłoku kurzu. Spocona skóra mrowiła ją. Zamknęła oczy i zrobiła krótkie podsumowanie. Nogi jej się trzęsły, mięśnie drgały od bioder do kostek. Kikut ramienia wewnątrz protezy wydawał się otarty do krwi. Ramiona bolały. Kaszlnęła, żeby oczyścić gardło i nawet ten drobny ruch odezwał się bólem w nadwyrężonych mięśniach pleców. Jej mózg buzował nową wiedzą i to było najlepsze. Odpłynęła na granicę snu, świadoma odgłosów, jakie Max wydawał przesuwając się po podłodze: pełnych niezadowolenia postękiwań, gdy wstawał, szurania butów, kty pokuśtykał wokół ogniska w stronę samochodu.

\- Hej.

Furiosa otworzyła oczy. Max obserwował ją uważnie, strapiony. Trzymał w dłoni butelkę wody.  

\- Wszystko w porządku.

Naprawdę czuła się bardzo, bardzo w porządku. Przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła. Max chrząknął i rzucił jej butelkę. Pełen zapału usiadł przy ognisku i przyciągnął do siebie worek. Wyjął z niego podręczniki, długopisy i zeszyty. Furiosa spojrzała na własną torbę, leżąca metr dalej i pomyślała o czekającej w niej pracy domowej. Wzięła łyk zimnej wody. Kłuła ją w zęby, gdy przełykała, zaległa kamieniem w żołądku. Będzie musiała wstać wcześnie rano, żeby odmienić hiszpańskie słówka. Miło było siedzieć w cichej stodole, słuchać deszczu uderzajacego o dach i trzasku przygasającego ogniska. Rozgrzane mięśnie i zwalniający oddech napełniały ją spokojem. Gdy zamknęła oczy, potrafiła odtworzyć ruchy, których się nauczyła, poczuć sposób, w jaki powinny poruszać się jej ramiona, nogi i biodra. Wiedziała, jak to jest być unieruchomioną w uścisku mężczyzny. Teraz wiedziała też, jak się oswobodzić. Max warknął i strącił książki ze swoich kolan, przeczesał włosy palcami. Furiosa spojrzała na niego.

\- Hej? - przekrzywiła pytająco głowę.

Max potarł oczy.

\- Nie łapię tego - szturchnął książkę czubkiem buta.

Nie było to łatwe, ale Furiosa zmusiła się, by usiąść. Nadwyrężyła mięśnie brzucha o których istnieniu nie miała do tej pory pojęcia. Patrząc do góry nogami, była w stanie domyślić się, że to jakaś praca domowa z chemii.

\- Poziom trzeciej klasy?

Siedział z nią na matematyce i zauważyła go na angielskim, ale jej plan lekcji był bardzo pomieszany, jego mógł być taki sam.

\- Taa. Cofnęli mnie.

\- Mnie też.

Przez krótką chwilę obawiała się, że zapyta, ale jedynie spojrzał na nią współczująco. Zakręciło jej się w głowie z ulgi.

\- Mogę ci pomóc - spojrzał na nią pytająco pytająco. Wzruszyła ramieniem. \- W zamian za lekcje walki -nadal milczał. Furiosa poczuła, że robi jej się za gorąco.- Nie jestem głupia. To, że nie chodzę na chemię nie oznacza, że nie mogę ci pomóc. 

\- Nie, nie - Max uniósł rękę, by przystopować wybuch jej gniewu. - To nie tak.

Krzywiąc się, gdy nadwyrężone mięśnie dały jej się we znaki, podniosła się z fotela i usiadła na betonie obok Maxa. Przyjrzała się rozrzuconym dookoła materiałom szkolnym: długopisom, zeszytom, postrzępionym arkuszom ćwiczeń. Podniosła sponiewierany, używany podręcznik i położyła go w zgięciu protezy. Max przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, gdy Furiosa spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie.

\- Nie wiem jak…- westchnął. - Nigdy nie chodziłem do szkoły.

Furiosa mrugnęła.

\- Nawet do podstawówki? - pokręcił głową. \- Więc jakim cudem...

To nie miało sensu. Powinien mieć indywidualny tok nauczania, co dopiero mówić o wrzuceniu go prosto do trzeciej klasy liceum.

\- Dziadek mnie zapisał - jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

Furiosa zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się domowej roboty palenisku, zapasowi konserw i butelkowanej wody, uwitemu z koców gniazdu na tylnym siedzeniu rozbitego samochodu i zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

\- Pomogę Ci. Na każdej przerwie obiadowej. I po każdej lekcji walki.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, zaciskając szczęki i unosząc brodę. Max otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Torba Furiosy zaczęła dzwonić. Dziewczyna patrzyła na nią zdezorientowana zanim zrozumiała, że dźwięk wydobywa się z jej naprawionego telefonu. Skoczyło jej ciśnienie. Upuściła książkę na kolana Maxa i pomaszerowała na czworaka w kierunku dzwonka. Wyciągnęła telefon z bocznej kieszeni i nacisnęła zielony przycisk.

\- Halo? Halo?

\- Tu Mel.

Strach ścisnął jej klatkę piersiową.

\- Angharad? Co z nią?

\- Wszystko w porządku. Gdzie, do cholery, jesteś?

\- Ja… Ja jestem w domu przyjaciela. - Spojrzała na Maxa, który uśmiechnął się, ale było to bardziej widoczne w jego oczach niż w wyrazie ust.

Oddech Mel przyśpieszył.

\- Powinnaś nam powiedzieć. Słodki Jezu. Masz w ogóle pojęcie? Cheedo nie przestawała płakac. Toast przestała jeść. Angharad zamartwiała się na śmierć.

Furiosa usłyszała głosy sióstr w tle, krzyczały i chlipały na zmianę. Usłyszała Madi próbującą je uspokoić. Przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej i oparła brodę z zagłębieniu między nimi. Miała kamień w miejscu, gdzie powinna mieć żołądek i poczucie, jakby wszystkie mięśnie skręcały się wokół niego. Odkaszlnęła, by wydobyc z siebie głos.

\- Straciłam poczucie czasu. Wszystko z nimi w porządku?

Mel nie dała się zmylić z tropu. Furiosa przełknęła wzbierającą w gardle żółć.

\- Zostań gdzie jesteś. Jadę po ciebie. Jaki jest adres?

\- Um. Farma Rockatansky’ch? - wychrypiała, rzucając Maxowi krótkie, pytające spojrzenie.

Mel syknęła.

\- Ten stary dupek. Kurwa, fantastycznie.

Rozłączyła się. Gęsia skórka rozbiegła się po ramionach i karku Furiosy. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Zwyczajnie- nie pomyślała. Potrzebowała zacząć się uczyć, tu i teraz, i nie była w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Teraz jej siostry były przerażone, a jej matki zastępcze wściekłe. Wściekłe dość, by podjąć drastyczne kroki? Przerażenie wezbrało w niej jak krew w rozciętej ranie. Max, nieruchomy niczym głaz, obserwował, jak wkłada telefon do torby i wstaje. Jej nogi były jak z ołowiu.

\- To była… moja matka zastępcza. Muszę iść.

Max również wstał. Zalał ognisko wodą - pryskała i parowała, ale płomienie zgasły - i poprowadził ją do bocznych drzwi labiryntem między starymi maszynami. Deszcz zmienił się w mżawkę, ale było cholernie zimno, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z kojącym ciepłem ogniska. Furiosa zadrżała i schowała zbudowaną z krwi i kości dłoń pod pachę. Obeszli dom dookoła zamiast przejść przez niego. Było ciemno i cicho, mroczne okna bezdenne niczym czarne dziury, ale nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenie, że są obserwowani. Schowali się pod drzewem rosnącym przy skręcie na drogę dojazdową, przytuleni do siebie. Ich oddechy formowały małe obłoczki pary. Furiosa starała się stłumić dreszcze. Max spojrzał na nią krzywo, wsadził ręce w kieszenie kurtki i przesunął się tak, by osłonic ją swoim ciałem przed porywami wiatru. Poza kręgiem maszyn, wszystko wydawało się pomieszane i zbyt ostre, jakby zbudowali sobie z Maxem mały, własny pęcherzyk rzeczywistości, który nagle został brutalnie przebity. Jej twarz mrowiła i piekła. Światła pędzącego samochodu rozświetliły drogę. Pojazd zatrzymał się z piskiem opon przy wjeździe na drogę wewnętrzną. Mel opuściła szybę.

\- Do środka, szybko.

Natychmiast ją podniosła, by zatrzymać deszcz. Czerwona po uszy Furiosa  ledwie mogła  spojrzeć na Maxa.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro - mruknęła i pobiegła w stronę samochodu.

Ogrzewanie było włączone, tak mocno, że oczy zaczęły ją piec. Mel poczekała, aż zapięła pas, zanim wykręciła.

\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? Myślałaś, że nie zauważymy, że cię nie ma?

Furiosa przygryzła wargi i patrzyła na zniekształconą deszczem sylwetkę Maxa w bocznym lusterku. Szczerze mówiąc, nie planowała do nich dzwonić. Planowała wrócić na piechotę przez pola i wślizgnąć się przez okno jeśli drzwi frontowe byłyby zamknięte. “Nikt wcześniej nie zauważył” chciała powiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język. Wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów przez nos, w rytmie kiwających się wycieraczek.

\- Boże, Furiosa. Wiesz, co dziewczęta sobie myślały? Dag odezwała się po angielsku pierwszy raz od trzech dni i jedyne, co powiedziała, to: “dorwał ją”

Tylko Toast widziała zwłoki Joe. To było nieuniknione, gdy mózg, odłamki kości i krew były rozsmarowane po jej ciele. Dag usłyszała wystrzał. Widziała Toast nagą i usmarowaną krwią. Widziała pistolet w ręku Furiosy. Ale nie widziała pozbawionego połowy głowy trupa.

\- Jesteś im winna przeprosiny.

Poczucie winy zmieniło się w szalejący pod jej skórą gniew. Niby za co? Za to, że uczy się, jak odpierać ataki? Za to, że uczy się, jak je obronić, żeby żadna z nich już nigdy nie musiała mówić “dorwał ją”? Skrzywiła się i obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na Mel, która prowadziła z ponurą determinacją, jej ruchy były ostre, twarz zaciśnięta.  Niewiele było trzeba, by wybuchła. I co potem? Furiosa przełknęła słowa tak ostre, że paliły ją w język. Swoją dumę, swój gniew, poczucie winy. Upchnęła to wszystko głęboko w sobie. Nie może pozwolić, żeby emocje wzięły górę. Musi zachować spokój. Musi zostać. To tylko sylaby w jej ustach. Nic nie kosztuje, by połączyć jej razem.

\- Masz rację. Przepraszam.

Twarz Mel rozluźniła się stopniowo. A razem z nią węzeł w brzuchu Furiosy. Westchnęła i obróciła się, by oprzeć głowę o pas bezpieczeństwa, pozwoliła spojrzeniu odpłynąć w stronę lśniącej szyby. Max stał pod tym drzewem dopóki samochód nie zniknął z pola widzenia. Furiosa wiedziała, ponieważ obserwowała go w bocznym lusterku tak długo, jak dała radę. 


	9. Rozdział 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa spędza typowy dzień w szkole. Jest zaskoczona, o ile przyjemniejsze wszystko staje się, gdy Max jest u jej boku - nawet znoszenie docinków Slita jest łatwiejsze.

Wsiadając do autobusu Furiosa poczuła ulgę po raz pierwszy, od kiedy została zapisana do liceum Green Valley. To była miła ucieczka od ciężkiej atmosfery panującej tego ranka w domu jej rodziny zastępczej: ostrego wzroku Mel, zeźlonej twarzy Toast, bliźniaczych, oskarżycielskich spojrzeń rzucanych przez Angharad i Capable. Furiosa szybkim krokiem przemknęła w dół przejścia. Czuła na plecach surowy wzrok Nettie - bez wątpienia nasłuchała się od Mel wczorajszej nocy. Max, szczelnie owinięty w swoją kurtkę, by schronić się przed zimnem, uniósł głowę. Furiosa wstrzymała oddech. Coś jak uśmiech czaiło się w kącikach jego oczu.

\- Ok? - mruknął, gdy autobus ruszył naprzód.

Gdy wróciła do domu (Mel szła tuż za nią) w kuchni podniosła się wrzawa. Dag wyrzuciła z siebie potok rosyjskich wyzwisk. Cheedo przykleiła się do jej kolan, pochlipując. Toast krzyczała najgłośniej jak mogła “Mówiłam wam!” wskazując palcem na swoje siostry. Madi nerwowo zaciskała dłonie,gdy podgrzewała obiad w mikrofalówce. Jej czoło przecinały głębokie bruzdy. Angharad i Capable tuliły się do siebie przy stole, blade jak duchy, świdrując ją oskarżycielskimi spojrzeniami. Gorzkie słowa wezbrały jej w gardle, ciężkie i palące na języku. Przełknęła je razem ze zbyt wielkimi kęsami odgrzanego obiadu. Po zgaszeniu świateł Toast nie odczekała nawet pięciu minut i wdrapała się po schodach, na strych, prosto do łóżka Furiosy. Rano dziewczyna miała obite łydki, podrapane ramiona i cienie pod oczami jako ponure świadectwo koszmarów, których doznawała siostra.

\- Taa - potknęła, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie musiał znać szczegółów. Dziś było wyjątkowo chłodno, zupełnie jakby zima wróciła. Wszelkie nieśmiałe oznaki wiosny, które ośmieliły się pojawić, zostały zamrożone szronem. Nawet okno było pokryte sopelkami lodu. Furiosa wetknęła ręce głęboko w kieszenie płaszcza i poruszyła palcami u stóp, by przywrócić krążenie krwi. Była szczęśliwa, że kaptur utrzymywał chłód z dala od jej ogolonej szyi i odsłoniętych uszu, ale kikut ramienia piekł w zimnej plastikowej protezie. Obok niej Max trząsł się, nerwowo przebierając nogami. Czubek jego nosa był zaczerwieniony. Pochwycił jej spojrzenie i skrzywił się.

\- Broda była ciepła.

Furiosa uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Usta Maxa drgnęły, oczy złagodniały. Autobus zatrzymał się, by przyjąć na pokład czwórkę uczniów. Weszli do środka w powiewie zimnego powietrza. Gdy Nettie przyśpieszyła, Furiosa zauważyła, że ignorowanie ich było dużo łatwiejsze, teraz, gdy miała kogoś innego, na kim mogła skupić swoją uwagę. Nie było tak, że celowo wybrała Maxa. Po prostu, zazwyczaj jej głowa nie była najprzyjemniejszym miejscem i potrzebowała czegoś, by odwrócić uwagę od swoich myśli. A Max był obok: tłumiący kaszlnięcie, odwracający głowę, by obejrzeć się za przejeżdżającym obok traktorem albo ciężarówką. Jego kurtka silnie pachniała skórą, jego buty stukały i szorowały po brudnej podłodze. Wszystko, co robił, pozwalało odwrócić uwagę od poplątanych myśli. Wiedziała, że w odróżnieniu od reszty uczniów,  jeśli złapie ją na obserwowaniu go, nie potraktuje tego jako zaczepki. Więc pozwoliła, by obserwowanie, słuchanie i wdychanie zapachu Maxa stanowiło odskocznię od pędzonych myśli. Autobus zatrzymywał się i ruszał ponownie. Uczniowie wskakiwali po schodkach niczym łososie w górę strumienia. Burza wspomnień i żali odrobinę ucichła. Nawet hałaśliwe przybycie Slita nie sprawiło, że żołądek ścisnął się jej tak mocno, jak zwykle, zwłaszcza, że Nettie zablokowała mu drogę żylastym ramieniem.

\- Siedzisz tutaj - wskazała na ławkę w przednim rzędzie. Spojrzenie Slita mogłoby topic stal, ale Nettie była twardsza. -Możesz iść na piechotę, jeśli wolisz - mierzyła go wzrokiem tak długo, aż usiadł. - I ani słowa.  

Mina Slita zrzedła, gdy spojrzał ponad ramieniem na gapiących się na niego uczniów. Furiosa zorientowała się, że uśmiecha się pod nosem i naciągnęła kaptur płaszcza mocniej, by to ukryć. Nie było sensu prowokować go, a mogła w dalszym ciągu rozkoszować się jego upokorzeniem. Obok niej, Max wypuścił powietrze przez nos, co mogło być jego wersją śmiechu. Gdy się nad tym zastanowiła, była zaskoczona, jak była zrelaksowana- krew płynęła powoli przez jej żyły, powietrze z łatwością opuszczało płuca - mimo przepojonego chłodem poranku w domu. Każdego dnia, który spędziła w Green Valley (a tak naprawdę każdego dnia od momentu, gdy ona i jej mama zostały porwane) musiała walczyć przeciwko odruchom swojego ciała. Bycie blisko obcych, blisko mężczyzn, wystarczało, by jej adrenalina wystrzeliła i serce zaczynało walić jak oszalałe. Każde spotkanie ze Slitem tylko to pogarszało. Jakby na przekór temu, siedziała teraz obok mężczyzny, który ostatniego wieczoru unieruchomił ją w swoich ramionach… i nauczył ją, jak się z nich uwolnić. Ostry zapach starej skóry był znajomy, kojący. Krótkie spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu sprawiało, że czuła się, jakby nie była sama.

 

Po przybyciu do szkoły Furiosa podążyła za Maxem po schodach wiodących do podwójnych drzwi frontowych. Po drodze musiała minąć Warboy’ów. Slit właśnie zebrał swoją świtę.  Wydawał mechaniczne dźwięki i potrząsał swoją lewą ręką sztywno, niczym robot, na wysokości swojego krocza, do przodu i do tyłu, do przodu i do tyłu. Drużyna futbolowa wybuchła śmiechem, kilku spojrzało na nią. Nie miała cienia wątpliwości, kto był celem żartów. Zjeżyła się na tę zniewagę, ale Max był tuż przed nią, czekał na nią przy drzwiach i... skup się na czymś innym! Slit zniknął z jej myśli, gdy weszła do ciepłego szkolnego hallu. 

 

Gdy pod koniec stycznia Furiosa została zapisana do liceum Green Valley, wraz z Madi spotkały się z pedagogiem szkolnym, by porozmawiać o tym, na jakie lekcje Furiosa może i powinna uczęszczać. Wtedy niewiele ją to obchodziło (prawdę mówiąc, teraz też), więc zgodziłą się na wszystko, co zostało jej zaproponowane. Wszystko, żeby nie sprawiać problemów. Wszystko, żeby móc zostać blisko sióstr. Pomimo tego, że oficjalnie została cofnięta do trzeciej klasy (która ominęła ją, gdy była zamknięta na strychu) jej rozkład zajęć był przedziwną mieszanką lekcji z różnych poziomów nauczania, tak, aby mogła zebrać ilość punktów edukacyjnych koniecznych do ukończenia liceum. Dziwne. Ukończenie liceum. Przez długi czas nie sądziła nawet, że dożyje odpowiedniego wieku.

Ponieważ w starej szkole uczyła się francuskiego, który nie był tutaj nauczany, po godzinie wychowawczej miała hiszpański z pierwszakami, Lekcje były uproszone. Dzieciaki takie małe. No właśnie, to były dzieciaki, tylko rok starsze od Angharad, ale o dekady młodsze od Toast, która znała i widziała zdecydowanie za dużo rzeczy, o których żadna ośmiolatka nie powinna wiedziec. Furiosa siedziała w ostatniej ławce, gdzie jej ciało czwartoklasistki nie rzucało się tak bardzo w oczy i odliczała minuty do końca lekcji.

Algebrę poziom II miała z trzecią klasą. “Być może będziesz musiał przerabiać program dla drugiej klasy po szkole, żeby nadgonić” powiedziała pedagog. “ Ale zastanawiamy się, jak będzie z tym w przyszłym roku”. Furiosa nie przypomniała ani jej, ani Madi o tym, że zanim to nastąpi, skończy osiemnaście lat i, najprawdopodobniej, nie będzie już chodzić do szkoły. Poczuła ulgę, gdy zobaczyła Maxa w ostatnim rzędzie. On też był trochę szerszy w ramionach niż trzecioklasiści, trochę inaczej poruszał się, twarz miał naznaczoną w sposób, jakiego te pulchne dzieci rolników nie były w stanie pojąc. To wszystko sprawiało, że robiły się nerwowe. Więcej niż raz podczas lekcji ktoś  obejrzał się na nich ukradkiem. W połowie zajęć spojrzała na kartkę Maxa i zauważyła, że nie zapisał absolutnie nic. Patrzył gniewnie na swój podręcznik.

\- Hej - mruknęła, jej głos ledwie słyszalny spod mętnego pomruku grzejnika za ich plecami.

Max odwrócił głowę. Patrząc jednym okiem na nauczyciela, Furiosa przesunęła swoje ćwiczenia tak, by chłopak mógł zobaczyć rozwiązania.

\- Przepisz.

Wahał się przez kilka sekund zanim sięgnął po długopis. Po pięciu minutach strona była pełna. 

  * Nie rozumiem - mruknął. 



Spojrzała na krzywe pismo, wszystkie rzędy równań po prostu przepisane - mieszanina liter i symboli zupełnie pozbawiona znaczenia. Zaliczyła algebrę poziom pierwszy bez żadnego problemu w pierwszej klasie (mimo pełnych potu, bezsennych nocy) i równie dobrze radziła sobie z bardziej zaawansowanym materiałem. Jeśli Max nigdy nie chodził do szkoły powinien być, w najlepszym wypadku, razem z pierwszakami. Zmarszczki znaczyły jego czoło niczym bruzdy świeżo zaorane pole. 

  * Pomogę ci.



Max przygryzł wargę i odwrócił głowę.

 

Ze wszystkich przedmiotów Furiosa najmniej lubiła literaturę amerykańską. Te zajęcia miała z trzecią klasą. Z jednej strony oznaczało to, że nie czuła się jak ogr pośród morza wiejskich dzieci.  Z drugiej oznaczało Slita. Najmniejszy kontakt z nim sprawiał, że krew zaczynała jej się gotować. Siedziała blisko drzwi - niewielka łaska - pod okrągłym zegarem ściennym. Słuchanie, jak powoli odmierza minuty do końca lekcji było bardzo uspokajające. “Wielki Gatsby” nie był szczególnie grubą książką, ale Furiosa nie miała do niego cierpliwości, podobnie jak do jałowych dyskusji podczas lekcji i wysłuchiwania głupich komentarzy Slita przez całą godzinę dziennie. Pierwszego dnia, gdy Max siedział za nią w autobusie, była napięta jak struna. A to i tak było zanim sprał ją na kwaśne jabłko na dachu. Za to teraz, gdy Slit i jego kolega weszli przez drzwi, była w stanie odwzajemnić jego lepkie spojrzenie wyrazem z trudem skrywanej odrazy. W jakiś sposób, między incydentem z łopatą pod trybunami i wieczorem w jego stodole, przekonała się, że Max trzyma jej stronę tak samo, jak ona trzyma jego. Slit przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy. Spojrzał na siedzącego za nią chłopaka ponad jej głową.

\- Pilnuj tej suki, dzikusie.

Jego kolega uśmiechnął się głupawo od ucha do ucha. Pięść Furiosy zacisnęła się, mięśnie ud napięły. Musiała postrzymać pragnie, potrzebę, by walnąć go prosto w twarz, mimo tego, że prawie czuła napawający satysfakcją ból w knykciach. To nie było tego warte. Nie było warte kłopotów, które mogłaby mieć. Musi byc spokojna, opanowana. Musi zostać ze swoimi siostrami. Musi zostać.

\- Dobrze, usiądźcie - panna Walsh wpadła do klasy, jak zwykle spóźniona. Pogoniła Slita i jego przyjaciela na miejsca ruchem dłoni. Furiosę kręciło w nosie od jej ciężkich perfum. Za jej plecami Max kichnął. -Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przygotowaliście odpowiedzi do pytań odnośnie ostatniego rozdziału “Gatsbiego”. Jeśli możecie, podajcie swoje arkusze do osoby, która siedzi przed wami. Zbiorę je z pierwszych rzędów.

Furiosa wyciągnęła z torby pomięte, poplamione kawą kartki. Pachniały odrobinę papierosem, którego paliła, kiedy wypełniała je bladym świtem, gdy nie mogła już dłużej leżeć w łóżku. Koszmary nie mijały. Stale była zmęczona. Ale miała dużo czasu na odrabianie prac domowych. To był jeden ze sposobów, żeby uniknąć kłopotów. Gdy obróciła się, żeby odebrać arkusze Maxa, zobaczyła, że jego pulpit jest pusty. Przybrał uparty wyraz twarzy. Przypomniała sobie trzask ogniska, zbutwiały zapach, który unosił się z przekrzywionego fotela i o nic nie zapytała. Tyler odebrał od niej kartki i podał je Ranae, który podał je Mohamadowi, który oddał je do rąk panny Walsh. Uśmiechnęła się. 

  * Dziękuję wam! W czasie, gdy będę je sortować, zacznijcie czytać kolejny rozdział. Później o nim porozmawiamy.   



Kiedyś Furiosa lubiła czytać. W czasach, gdy podróżowała z mamą od motelu do motelu, czasami czytanie było jedynym wyjściem, by nie zanudzić się na śmierć. Teraz nie było to już tak przyjemne. Dwa lata spędzone na strychu, w czasie których tylko gapiła się w sufit, sprawiły, że jej umiejętność czytania odrobinę zardzewiała. Przebrnięcie przez każdą stronę zajmowało jej dwa razy więcej czasu niż siedzącemu przed nią Tylerowi. Za nią była tylko cisza. Panna Walsh nadal była zajęta sprawdzaniem prac domowych. Furiosa odważyła się spojrzeć za siebie. Przygarbiony, skrzywiony, Max powoli przesuwał palcem wzdłuż wersu. Wymawiał bezgłośnie każde słowo. Jego egzemplarz książki gnił - ślady wody, zagięcia, plamy pleśni na górnych brzegach stron. Na odgłos kroków Furiosa wcisnęła nos z powrotem w swoją książkę. Panna Walsh nadpłynęła w obłoku zapachu.

\- Max - szepnęła. - Gdzie twoja praca domowa?

\- … nie odrobiłem - odparł niechętnie.

Furiosa nie musiała się obracac, by wiedziec, że nerwowo oblizał dolną wargę. Panna Walsh westchnęła.

\- Jesteś nowy, więc tym razem ci wybaczę. Ale musisz odrabiać prace domowe, by nie zostawać w tyle. Oczekuję jej jutro razem z zadaniami z dzisiejszej lekcji. Zrozumiałeś?

Slit trącił łokciem swojego kolegę, wskazał na Maxa i zachichotał. Furiosa posłała mu spojrzenie które, aż dziwne, nie spopieliło go na miejscu. Posłał jej pocałunek. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Panna Walsh podryfowała na przód klasy i klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Każdy z was powinien przeczytać do tej pory przynajmniej połowę rozdziału. Porozmawiajmy o nim.

 

Furiosa wciągnęła głęboko w płuca przepojone zapachem smaru powietrze warsztatu. Usłyszała, że Max zrobił dokładnie to samo. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Koniec jałowych dyskusji o pełnych dramatów życiach fikcyjnych postaci. Tutaj mogą pokazać, w czym są naprawdę dobrzy.

\- Będziecie się tam lenic cały dzień? - warknął Ace. Był pochylony nad silnikiem ciężarówki, klucz w jednej dłoni i gruba plama smaru na jego czole. Wskazał kciukiem, ponad ramieniem, na wiszące na ścianie kombinezony. - Ruszcie się.

W warsztacie było zimno. Dłoń Furiosy zrobiła się blada w kilka minut. Ale właśnie tutaj chciała być, po pas we wnętrznościach samochodu. Czysty metal, kolejne zadania do wykonania, to pomagało jej się skupić i uciszyć myśli wirujące w jej głowie. W dalszym ciągu była zaskoczona, mimo dwóch odbytych lekcji i jednego ataku paniki, że praca ramię w ramię z Maxem uspokajała ją. Tworzyli dobraną parę. Ona miała smukłe palce, które mogły sięgać w ciasne miejsca. On miał drugą rękę, by pomóc, gdy siła jej protezy nie wystarczała.

 

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę obiadową. Furiosa znów zgubiła godzinę nie wiadomo gdzie. Jakaś część jej była zażenowana - odmierzanie czasu było jej zwyczajową metodą radzenia sobie z rzeczywistością - ale reszta czuła się usatysfakcjonowana. Dumna. Zwłaszcza gdy Ace przeszedł obok i przytaknął z uznaniem. Zwłaszcza, gdy zbliżył się do Slita i wytknął im, że zapomnieli podłączyc akumulator. Oczy Maxa, gdy spojrzała na niego, były lekko zmrużone. Poczuła, że się rumieni.

\- Masz… - wskazał na jej czoło

Potarła je wierzchem dłoni. Był umazany olejem. Zdjęli kombinezony i odwiesili je. Umywalnie szybko opustoszały. Większość uczniów bardziej dbała o jedzenie niż o higienę. Furiosa wyszorowała rękę wazeliną. Czarny olej zmywał się stopniowo, aż wreszcie zostały tylko cienkie linie w zagłębieniach jej knykci. Max osuszył dłonie w ręcznik i nabrał na palec dużą grudkę wazeliny. Odwrócił się ku Furiosie, spojrzał na jej brwi, pytająco. Furiosa zastanowiła się chwilę... i przytaknęła. Wazelina była zimna. Max roztarł ją po jej całym czole, od lewej do prawej, masując lekko samymi czubkami palców. Furiosa obserwowała go po obu stronach jego ręki znajdującej się na linii jej nosa. Oczy miał zmrużone, wyraz twarzy skupiony. Jej serce biło powoli i równomiernie niczym tykający zegar.  Ciepły oddech odbijał się od nadgarstka Maxa i łaskotał ją po brodzie. Czuła znajomy zapach skóry, cierpki na jej języku. Chłopak cofnął rękę. Czubki palców lśniły. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się w dół, ku jej oczom, mimo to cały czas patrzył do góry. Po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, że jest od niego wyższa o dobre kilka centymetrów. Max odchrząknął, zrobił krok do tyłu i sięgnął po ręcznik. Podał jej go czystą ręką. Furiosa otrząsnęła się, chwyciła go i zaczęła szorować czoło aż skóra zaczęła ją piec. Bąbelek w jej klatce piersiowej musował na krawędziach. Jej uszy były nadwrażliwe: kapanie wody z kranu, gwar na korytarzu, Max podchodzący do ich samochodu, podnoszący ich torby i czekający przy drzwiach. Przełknęła ślinę i odłożyła ręcznik. Nogi jej się trzęsły, gdy szła do wyjścia. Max podał jej torbę, patrząc gdzieś ponad jej lewym ramieniem. Wyszedł za nią na pełen uczniów korytarz. 

Powinna była zaprowadzić ich do stołówki albo do biblioteki. To były wyznaczone miejsca, w których powinni przebywac w czasie przerwy obiadowej. Miejsca, gdzie Slit nie będzie mógł zrobić żadnego poważniejszego numeru i gdzie nie ściągnie na siebie uwagi dyrektora Jamesa. Spędziła dwa ostatnie miesiące desperacko starając się nie sprawiać żadnych kłopotów. Ostatnim, czego chciała, to zaryzykować utratę miejsca w domu Madi i Mel. Niestety,  po ciszy panującej w warsztacie, korytarze drażniły swoim hałasem. Jej żołądek fiknął koziołka. Zacisnęła rękę na pasku torby. Gdy spojrzała na Maxa, zobaczyła, że opierał się plecami o drzwi, patrzył przerażonymi oczami w górę i w dół na potok rozgadanych uczniów. Wyglądał tak, jak ona się czuła: zbyt odsłonięta, w potrzasku, przytłoczona. “Pierdolic to” pomyślała. 

Przedzierała się przez tłum ze świadomością celu, starała się iść możliwe szybko i trzymać głowę jak najniżej. Słyszała ciężkie, pewne korki Maxa za plecami. Dotarli do wejścia na dach i kolejny raz drzwi nie były zamknięte. Furiosa wślizgnęła się na klatkę schodową. Z góry napływały powiewy świeżego powietrza. Odwróciła twarz w ich kierunku, poczuła, jak pieką podrażnioną skórę jej czoła. Max zamknął drzwi, odcinając gwar przerwy. Ich buty stukały po pustych, drewnianych stopniach. Robiło się coraz jaśniej, aż w końcu dotarli do drzwi na dach i wyszli na światło rześkiego, wiosennego dnia. Niebo było zasnute chmurami, ale były one  oszałamiająco białe po mroku panującym w warsztacie. Furiosa wciągnęła głęboko do płuc świeże powietrze i uśmiechnęła się. 

 

Rozbryzgi krwi mogły zostać zmyte, ale Furiosa wciąż potrafiła określić, gdzie Max przyszpilił ją do gruntu. Trzymali się od tego miejsca z daleka. Gdy usiadła, czuła chłód betonu przez materiał jeansów, Owinęła się ciaśniej wełnianym swetrem, mimo to gęsia skórka rozbiegła się falami po jej karku. Sięgnęła do torby jedną ręką i wyciągnęła papierową torebkę, którą Madi zostawiła rano na szafce w kuchni. Max oparł się o ścianę, podciągnął kolana, zamknął oczy.

\- Nie jesz? - zapytała.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Nic nie mam.

Pamiętała dojmujący ból, skręcający się żołądek, słabość - objawy towarzyszące głodowaniu. Uczenie się, jak znów jeść było jeszcze gorsze. Podała Maxowi pół swojej kanapki i świdrowała go wzrokiem tak długo, aż ją wziął.

\- To tylko kanapka z masłem orzechowym.

Pożarł ją w dwóch kęsach. Brzuch rozbolał ją ze współczucia. Skończyła swoją połowę kanapki i otworzyła paczkę ciasteczek, dzieląc je po równo między nimi. Max patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wepchnął wszystkie na raz do ust. Stłumił westchnienie, gdy przeżuwał je i przełykał. Jabłko stanowiło problem, dopóki Max nie wydobył  ze swojego worka scyzoryka. Oddała mu nóż razem z połówką jabłka.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał.

Furiosa przechyliła głowę, wzruszyła ramieniem, wytarła rękę o jeansy. Dni i dni głodu, żucia warg, przygryzania palców, kołysania się w przód i w tył, żeby choć trochę zmniejszyć ból.

\- Musisz jeść - odparła.

Milczeli, gdy Furiosa zbierała śmieci i popijała posiłek wodą. Użyła odrobiny, by oczyścić palce z lepkiego soku. Przesunęła się, by oprzeć się o ścianę obok Maxa. Przyjemnie było odciążyc kręgosłup, odchylic głowę i zamknąc oczy. Pomimo chmur i wiatru, powietrze było ciepłe na jej twarzy.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem chleba - powiedział nagle Max.

Furiosa otworzyła oczy tylko tyle, by na niego spojrzeć. Masował brzuch jedną dużą dłonią, krzywił się lekko.

\- Może jako dziecko. Tak myślę. Moja mama…- i nagle zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że aż zadzwoniły zęby.      

Furiosa klikała kciukiem protezy, gdy zastanawiałą się nad tym, co usłyszała.

\- Co jadłeś zamiast tego? - zapytała.

\- Konserwy. Trochę polowałem. Jaszczurki. Węże.

Furiosa odchyliła głowę i obserwowała niebo.

\- Tu nie ma węży.

\- Jestem z pustyni. Mojave.

Nic dziwnego, że stale było mu zimno.

\- Ale twój tata był stąd…- powiedziała.

\- Mm.

\- A mama?

Zapadła cisza. Furiosa odmierzała ją uderzeniami swojego serca, klikając plastikowym kciukiem do rytmu.

\- Seattle - powiedział cicho Max.

Jej żołądek zwinął się w kulkę.

\- Moja też.

Max spojrzał jej w oczy. Przytaknął. O nic nie zapytał. Furiosa była wdzięczna bardziej, niż była skłonna przyznać. Odkaszlnęła.

\- Powinniśmy zając się pracą domową.

Max chrząknął. Nic konkretnego, ale brak entuzjazmu był wyraźnie wyczuwalny. Furiosa prychnęła.

\- Trzeba ją odrobić. Nie warto się o to wściekać.

Max wyglądał, jakby chciał strzelić focha. Położył sobie worek na kolanach i zaczął się przez niego przekopywać. Zawartość była zaskakująco dobrze zorganizowana - jak na szmaciany worek - i Max był w stanie wyjąć podręczniki z samego wierzchu. Reszta torby była wypełniona czymś innym. Furiosa podejrzewała, że jest tam apteczka, zapasowe ubrania, być może przybory do naprawiania kurtki. Obcas buta był przymocowany srebrną taśmą - pewnie miał tam też rolkę. Wiedziała już, że Max jest typem człowieka przygotowanego na każdą ewentualność. Na samym dnie najprawdopodobniej leżało kilka konserw - tak na wszelki wypadek. Odłożył worek na bok darząc go większym szacunkiem niż wyświechtany egzemplarz “Wielkiego Gatsbiego” leżący przed nim. Furiosa westchnęła. Miała nadzieję, że wyjmie książki do algebry, wolała matematykę. Sięgnęła po swoją książkę. Widok Maxa mocującego się  drobnym drukiem sprawił, że coś smutnego obudziło się w jej wnętrzu.

\- Może ja poczytam?

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na nią i zaraz uciekły. Przygryzł wargę, gdy zastanawiał się.

\- Ok.

Oparł głowę o ścianę, zamknął oczy i zwrócił twarz ku zachmurzonemu niebu.

\- A potem pokażesz mi, jak pozbyć się kogoś, kto złapał mnie za szyję.

Usta Maxa drgnęły.

\- Ok.

Było zbyt zimno, żeby falę ciepła, która rozeszła się po jej ciele, można było zrzucić na pogodę. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Furiosa podniosła książkę i zaczęła czytać: “Mniej więcej w tym czasie młody, ambitny reporter z Nowego Jorku zjawił się pewnego dnia  u Gatsby’ego...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment "Wielkiego Gatsbiego" Francisa Scotta Fitzgeralda w przekładzie Ariadny Demkowskiej-Bohdziewicz


	10. Rozdział 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przerwa obiadowa minęła spokojnie, ale zawsze można liczyć na Slita, że zamieni życie Furiosy w piekło.

Max trzymał długopis jak siedmiolatek. Każda litera była innego rozmiaru. Furiosa ledwie była w stanie zrozumieć jego kreatywną pisownię. Ale teraz arkusze z zadaniami domowymi zostały upchnięte w jego zapleśniałym egzemplarzu książki i zapakowane na sam szczyt wypchanego worka. Chmury rozeszły się. Ciepłe, żółte promienie słońca przesączają się między nimi na ich zwrócone ku górze twarze. Furiosa poczuła nagły przypływ energii i wstała gwałtownie.

\- Chwyt za gardło - powiedziała.

Max wykrzywił usta i wstał dużo spokojniej. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Tym razem nie musiał jej przypominać, by znalazła się w zasięgu jego rąk.

\- Hm. Będę musiał… - wskazał jednoznacznie na jej ramiona.

Gdy kiwnęła głową, uniósł ręce i owinął je wokół jej szyi. Nie przyłożył żadnej siły, mimo to, Furiosą wstrząsnął dreszcz. Instynktownie podniosła ręce i odchyliła ciało do tyłu, żeby uwolnić się. Max puścił ją. Furiosa otrząsnęła się, zeźlona. Zbyt dobrze znała ten wzorzec zachowania. Wiedziała, że jeśli chce się czegoś nauczyć, musi powstrzymać reakcje swojego ciała,   

\- Ok. Jeszcze raz.

 Ciepłe, suche i szorstkie ręce Maxa znów objęły jej szyję, kciuki dokładnie na gardle. Przełknęła ślinę, czując wzbierający strach.

\- Hm? - mruknął pytająco.

Nie było to całe słowo, nawet dźwięk ledwie, ale z łatwością zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Przytaknęła.

\- ...ok. Pochyl głowę. Właśnie tak.

Skopiowała jego ruch. Wbiła brodę w zgięcia kciuków. Ucisk jego palców zelżał minimalnie.

\- Dobrze. Złap mój nadgarstek… nie, od góry. Tak. Mocniej. Jakbyś chciała uderzyć. Mocniej.

Furiosa zastanawiała się, czy go to boli, ale chłopak nawet się nie skrzywił. Gdy uderzyła z całej siły, odpuścił odrobinę.

\- Teraz mnie uderz.

Nawet gdyby była normalną osobą, wyprowadzenie ciosu lewą ręką byłoby dla niej skomplikowane, ponieważ była praworęczna. W tej sytuacji podniosła lewą rękę (mlecznobiała, plastikowa proteza przymocowana do jej przedramienia miała odrobinę ruchomości w nadgarstku) i spojrzała na Maxa cynicznie.

\- Jak? - to było wszystko, co powiedziała.

Chłopak nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Uderz w nos albo w oczy. Szok jest tak samo dobry, jak ból.

Więc spróbowała, nie bardzo wierząc w efekty, ale gotowa mu zaufać. Jego czoło satysfakcjonująco obiło się o dłoń protezy. Max zmrużył oczy, przytaknął, wycofał się na wcześniejszą pozycję.

\- Możesz też kopnąć w krocze. I uciec.

\- Ok - powiedziała i łaskawie nie przetestowała przedstawionej opcji. - Przećwiczymy to.  

Miała wiele kroków do zapamiętania. Więcej, niż gdy pokazywał jej, jak oswobodzić się, gdy ktoś zaatakuje ją od tyłu. Za każdym razem, gdy popełniła błąd, zatrzymywał się i poprawiał ją. Pomieszane skrawki informacji, które starała się za wszelką cenę zapamiętać. Jej szyja była zaczerwieniona, skóra podrapana przez zgrubiałe palce Maxa, ale to nie miało znaczenia, gdy krew pulsowała w mięśniach i czuła się wypełniona nową wiedzą.

\- Zrób to szybciej. Jakbyś naprawdę chciał.

Odpowiedziała na jego pytające spojrzenie wzrokiem wyrażającym więcej pewności siebie, niż w rzeczywistości odczuwała. Max przytaknął… I rzucił się na nią. Zaskoczył ją. Zapomniała o wszystkim, czego się nauczyła. Przez kilka sekund szarpała za jego nadgarstki, zanim przypomniała sobie: pochyl głowę, uderz ręką, kop, kop, kop, uciekaj. Zatrzymała się trzy metry dalej, w miejscu, gdzie poprzednio przygniótł ją do ziemi. Oddychała ciężko. Serce waliło jej w piersi. Uśmiechała się. Zgubiła protezę i wiatr chłodził spocony kikut. Osuszyła go krawędzią za dużego swetra, podniosła plastikową rękę i zamocowała ją na miejscu. Przyczep był kiepski - tania proteza dla dziewczyny, która za chwilę będzie za stara, by zajmowała się nią opieka społeczna - ale i tak było to lepsze niż dawanie ludziom powodów do gapienia się na nią. Szybkie spojrzenie na dwie dłonie sprawiało, że przestawali się nią interesować. Max wyprostował się. Obejmował rękami brzuch.  Twarz miał zarumienioną, ale w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki i wiedziała już, że to oznacza, że jest zadowolony. Poniżej rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka sygnalizujący koniec przerwy. Furiosa spochmurniała. Chciała przećwiczyć ten manewr jeszcze raz.

\- Możemy to powtórzyć. Po szkole - powiedział Max, zarzucając sobie worek na plecy.

Podniósł z ziemi jej torbę i podał jej. Furiosa przyjęła ją. Wszystko w niej wibrowało. Nie mogła się już doczekać.

\- Ok.

Poprowadziła ich w dół schodów dziarskim krokiem. Mięśnie przyjemnie drżały z wysiłku. Max szedł tuż za nią. Mężczyzna był za nią i wyglądało na to, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Prawie uderzyła nosem o drzwi, które nie otworzyły się pod naporem jej ręki. W ciemności, Max wpadł na nią. Odskoczył jak oparzony. Wypełniający Furiosę bąbelek radości został przebity przez strzałę paniki. Odetchnęła szybko i przełknęła kulę rosnącą w gardle.

\- Drzwi są zamknięte - szepnęła.

\- Hm. Puść mnie - powiedział Max.

Niezgrabnie zamienili się miejscami. W słabym świetle sączącym się między drzwiami na dach a framugą była w stanie dostrzec jedynie zarys jego sylwetki. Potrząsnął za klamkę. Naparł na drzwi ramieniem. Nic.

\- Oh! Myślę, że coś usłyszałem! - głos Slita dobiegał z drugiej strony drzwi.

Furiosa poczuła kamień w żołądku. Warcząc, Max ponownie uderzył ramieniem. Slit zaśmiał się, głośno i paskudnie.

\- Brzmi jak nieźle bawiąca się parka!

Max szarpnął za klamkę, po czym walnął w drzwi z łoskotem, który sprawił, że Furiosa podskoczyła.

\- Pieprz ją ostro, dzikusie. Wiesz, że to lubi.

Byli też inni. Słyszała ich. Warboy’e wiwatujący i krzyczący, uczniowie śmiejący się, gdy przechodzili obok.

\- Nie żałuj mi, dzikusie - Slit kpił. - Jednoręka suka musi być trzymana krótko. Pieprz ją ostro.

Max prawie obnażył zęby i rzucił się z całą siłą na drzwi. Zamek zatrzeszczał, ale nie odpuścił.

\- Mój chłopak! Pieprz ją, aż będzie krzyczeć!

Furiosie zrobiło się zimno. A potem bardzo gorąco. Jej uszy wypełniło dwonienie, zagłuszające śmiechy Warboy’ów, pierwotne warki Maxa, nawet odgłos uderzeń jej własnego serca. Krew kipiała w żyłach, cofała się, wirowała, formując czarny skrzep wspomnień i palącego gniewu. Rósł i rósł, aż wypełnił ją od stóp do głów, aż trzęsła się cała pod jego naporem.

\- Zalej ją! Naprzód, dzikusie!

\- Dzikus! Dzikus! - skandowali Warboy’e.

Furiosa wrzasnęła. 

Rzuciła się ku drzwiom, uderzając w nie, cofając się, uderzając ponownie, krzycząc w nieludzkim, wściekłym i mściwym szale. Max dołączył. We dwoje taranowali je, aż z głośnym trzaskiem wyłamali zamek i drzwi otworzyły się. Slit stał pomiędzy kolegami z drużyny z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Furiosa widziała tylko czerwień. Z palcami zagiętymi w szpony ruszyła prosto na niego. Chciała go skrzywdzić, chciała by cierpiał i krwawił, chciała wydrapać mu te pierdolone oczka. Slit zakręcił się jak fryga, gdy zaatakowała i, szybki jak błyskawica, rzucił się do ucieczki. Furiosa zdecydowanie nie była w nastroju, by spasować. Skrzypiąc butami po linoleum ruszyła za nim. Jak przez mgłę była świadoma, że Max biegł tuż za jej plecami. Słyszała nierówne uderzenia jego stóp. Kątem oka zauważyła jego wyrażającą rządzę mordu twarz, gdy skręcali za róg. NIe myślała teraz o nim. Ledwie czuła ból ciężko pracujących mięśni ud i obitego ramienia. Całą jej uwaga była skupiona na dupku pędzącym w dół korytarza, roztrącającym na boki spieszących do swoich szafek uczniów, gdy próbował przebić się przez poprzerowowe zamieszanie. Kolejny zakręt. Max potknął się i uderzył o tablicę ogłoszeń. Dopadła go. Slit rozpaczliwie dobijał się od drzwi warsztatu Ace’a. Patrzył, ponad ramieniem, szeroko otwartymi oczami na nadciągającą Furiosę. Nie miał gdzie uciec i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Gdy pokonywała ostatnie dziesięć metrów korytarza jej pole widzenia było tak zwężone, była tak skupiona na szybko blednącej twarzy Slita, że nic poza nim nią nie widziała. Ani gapiących się na nią, przyciśniętych do ścian uczniów, ani nauczycieli, wołających przez otwarte drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, ani Ace’a wychodzącego z drzwi męskiej toalety.

\- Hej! Hej!

Ciało uderzyło o nią. Ramiona owinęły się ciasno wokół niej. Miała dość jasności umysłu, by pomyśleć “Nigdy więcej” zanim nowo zdobyta pamięć ciała uaktywniła się. Uderzyła głową do tyłu, przykucnęła i wbiła łokieć najmocniej, jak umiała, trafiają w miękkie tkanki brzucha. Ciepły oddech omiótł jej kark. Odpełzła w bok, szorując jeansami po podłodze, serce w gardle i ciemne plamki tańczące przed oczami. Szafki były twarde i zimne za jej plecami. Spóźniony dzwonek zadzwonił dokładnie nad jej głową, przerywając mętną, stłumioną ciszę wypełniającą jej uszy. Dźwięki wróciły: uczniowie szepczący jeden do drugiego wzdłuż korytarza, Ace oddychający ciężko pod przeciwległą ścianą, wyraźnie utykający Max zmierzający w jej stronę. Mrugnęła oczami i powróciły kolory. Slit zniknął.

\- Hej - szepnął Max, klękając obok niej ze ściągniętą twarzą.

Nie próbował jej dotknąć, po prostu czekał, aż jej oczy odnajdą jego, szeroko otwarte i zaniepokojone.

\- Hej.

Rozległy się ciche kroki.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - zapytał dyrektor James, idealnie opanowany.

Spojrzał na siedzących razem Maxa i Furiosę, potem na Aca’a, przyciskającego do nosa coraz bardziej zakrwawioną chustkę. Max milczał. Furiosa też. Jej myśli rozbiegły się w tysiąc różnych kierunków. Miała wrażenie, jakby opusczała swoje ciało, jakby palce kulące się w czubkach jej butów nie należały do niej.

\- Wporzo, szefie - powiedział Ace, głos miał stłumiony i słaby. - Nieporozumienie.

Dyrektor nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Milcząc omiótł wzrokiem korytarz. Furiosa starała pozbierać się do kupy. Trzęsła się, zęby jej dzwoniły, żołądek zacisnął się na supeł. Mętnie zdawała sobie sprawę z przerażającego faktu, że właśnie zaatakowała członka grona pedagogicznego, ale jej świadomość starała się omijać tę informację.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli tak uważasz - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Ace przytaknął.  - W twoje ręce. Lekcja zaczęła się pięć minut temu, jeśli ktoś zobaczy pana Slittera, przyślijcie go do mojego gabinetu -  powiedział głośno  w stronę tłumy zebranych uczniów.

Korytarz opustoszał. Furiosa skupiła się na oddychaniu powoli i spokojnie, tak, jak uczyli ją w szpitalu. Czuła się zimna jak marmur. Wszystko bolało: płuca, brzuch, uda, ramiona, nawet kawałeczek skóry i mięśnie ponad kostką, gdzie buty wbijały się w ciało, gdy biegła. Gdy wszystko ucichło i poczuła,  że nogi będą w stanie utrzymać ciężar jej ciała, powoli podniosła się i oparła o ścianę. Max stał obok. Patrzył na swoje stopy i stukał pięściami o spodnie. Ace zaciskał palce na nasadzie nosa, żeby powstrzymać krwotok i patrzył na nich uważnie. Nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, ale doświadczenie mówiło Furiosie, że pozory często mylą. Uśmiech często poprzedzał bicie… albo coś gorszego.

\- Masz twardą głowę - powiedział i dotknął mostka nosa jednym zakrzywionym palcem - ale nie jest złamany.

Wydawało się, że przestał już krwawić. Gdy odjął przesiąkniętą na wskorś chusteczkę jedynie cienka strużka krwi ściekła ku jego równie zakrzywionym ustom. Spojrzał prosto na Furiosę. Uciekła wzrokiem.

\- Trener wam tego nie daruje. Uważa, że jego syn to dar od Boga.

Wciąż szybowała gdzieś nad własną głową, chłodna i odseparowana. Zrozumienie słów Ace’a wymagało wysiłku. Gdy ani Max, ani Furiosa nie zareagowali, Ace wstchnął ciężko.

\- Reguły szkoły wymagają, żebyście zostali ukarani za grożenie mu.

Uśmiechnął się. Furiosa przypomniała sobie uśmiechy, które widywała na twarzach mężczyzn, niemal czuła widome ręce zaciskające się na jej uległym ciele.

\- Macie do wyboru: szlaban albo dołączenie do sekcji zapaśniczej - powiedział do nich mrukliwie.

Furiosa ciężko przełknęła ślinę. Slit chodził na te zajęcia.  

\- Zapasy. Z nim.

Sama była zaskoczona brzmieniem swojego głosu. Szorstki. Zmęczony. Bezbarwny. Ace przytknął suchy róg chusteczki do czerwonej smugi na brodzie.

\- Nauczę cię, jak się bić - powiedział. - A jeśli on czegoś spróbuje… -wolno wzruszył ramieniem i uśmiechnął się krzywo.    

Ból ogarnął skronie Furiosy. Dodatkowa przymusowa godzina w towarzystwie Slita, sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że miała ochotę uderzyć pięścią w ścianę.

\- Max mnie uczy - powiedziała.

Ace zmierzył chłopaka krytycznym wzrokiem.

\- Można się było domyśleć.

Max spojrzał spode łba.

\- Wszystko mi jedno. Sekcja albo szlaban - i odszedł, rzucając ponad ramieniem - wasz wybór.

Zostali w korytarzu sami. Furiosa liczyła sekundy, póki nie poczuła się znów mniej wiecej zakotwiczona w swoim ciele. Potrzebowała siedmiu minut. Max przeciągnął się i warknął. Zacisnął szczęki. Furiosa odetchnęła ciężko. Była dokumentnie wyczerpana, niczym silnik pracujący na oparach. Chciałaby zwinąć się w łóżku, naciągnąć na głowę koc i spać do rana. Tylko że to nie było jej łóżko. To nie był jej koc. Musiała przestać tak ryzykować.

\- Musimy iść na lekcję - mruknęła.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie miała siły, by mu to tłumaczyć. Po prostu powlokła się, noga za nogą, do klatki schodowej wiodącej na dach po swoją torbę i potem do klasy. Powoli, Max ruszył za nią. 

 

Historia była paskudna. Furiosa gapiła się na zegar. Liczyła sekundy. Liczyła minuty. Sumowała je w głowie. Na tej lekcji Max siedział za nią. Slit zwykle siedział z przodu, pod nosem pana Rhyl’a, ale jego miejsce było puste. Jego niebieskooki przyjaciel, bez swojego kolegi, wyglądał na zagubionego. Furiosa puszczała mimo uszu głos nauczyciela opowiadającego o filozofii Malcolma X. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Sekcja zapaśnicza. Szlaban. Slit. Zdecydowanie nie chciała spędzać w jego towarzystwie więcej czasu, niż już była zmuszona, ze względu na to, że chodzi razem do szkoły. Dołączenie do sekcji zapaśniczej… Godzina tygodniowo, w otoczeniu większości Warboy’ów, ze Slitem jako ich mistrzem i wodzem, to chyba więcej, niż była w stanie znieść. Ale jeśli wybierze szlaban, odnotują to w jej papierach. Co jeśli to wystarczy, by oddzielić ją od sióstr? Mel musiała już obierać ją z farmy Maxa. I miały tę sprzeczkę o Angharad. Furiosa solidnie nadwyrężała swoje szczęście i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Dodatkowa godzina ze Slitem. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl. Pan Rhyl cały czas ględził o Czarnych Panterach. Kilku zagorzałych studentów robiło notatki, ale większośc, jak Furiosa, gapiła się na pustą ścianę za jego plecami. Wróciła myślami do przerwy obiadowej spędzonej na dachu. Miała wrażenie, że od tamtego momentu minęły całe lata. Pamiętała poczucie wewnętrznego wyciszenia, jakie dało jej doświadczenie własnej siły, spokój, jaki ogarnął ją, gdy była w stanie pokonać napastnika. Te uczucia dawno minęły, ale pamiętała, że je czuła, tak samo, jak pamiętała ból ręki zanim została amputowana. Chciała doświadczyć tego ponownie: poczucia siły i smaku zwycięstwa. Sekcja zapaśnicza. Ace uczący ją. To było kuszące. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Max powlókł się na chemię, ona poszła na biologię. Ledwie zauważyła, gdy ją mijał. Odpowiedział jej niskim chrząknięciem. 

 

Panna Smithers bezowocnie starała się uspokoić drugoklasistów, którzy wcale nie kryli się ze swoimi szeptami i ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Furiosa siedziała samotnie na swoim stołku laboratoryjnym z nosem utkwionym w książce. Jeszcze jedna godzina. Poradzi sobie. Licz sekundy i oddychaj. Pięc. Dziesięć. Piętnaście. I jeszcze raz. 

 

Max znalazł ją przy szafce, gdy wyjmowała z niej płaszcz. Głowę miał pochyloną, szerokie ramiona przygarbione. Kopał piętą o ścianę i czekał. Szepty nie milkły wokół nich. Wyłapywała pojedyncze słowa. Ktoś powiedział “suka”. Ktoś powiedział “dzikus”. Ktoś powiedział “pieprzyć”. Furiosa zamknęła oczy i przełknęła ślinę. Na końcu korytarza Warboy’e dowcipkowali i śmiali się, popychając jeden drugiego w stronę szatni, gdzie przebierali się na trening. Wepchnęła książki do torby i zamknęła drzwiczki z cichym kliknięciem. Szafka poniżej miała nowe, nieuszkodzone drzwi, ale nikt nie powiedział Maxowi, żeby przeniósł tu swoje rzeczy. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę, omiótł wzrokiem przechodzących uczniów.

\- Słuchaj, Max - powiedziała, gdy odkleił się od ściany. Spojrzał na nią, strapiony. - Zamierzam zapisać się do sekcji zapaśniczej.

Jego brwi poszybowały w górę. Nie musiał nic mówić.

\- Nie mogę dostać szlabanu. Ja… ja mam już za dużo kłopotów z moją rodziną zastępczą.

Max oblizał wargi.

\- Co to jest szlaban?

Furiosa gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, zanim sobie przypomniała, że przecież nigdy wcześniej nie chodził do szkoły.

\- Um. Siedzisz w szkole przez godzinę po lekcjach. Odrabiasz pracę domową. 

\- Brzmi ok - powiedział Max.

Jego twarz wyrażała wątpliwość, jakby wiedział, że zupełnie nie wychwycił najważniejszego aspektu. Furiosa kompletnie nie miała siły, żeby mu to wytłumaczyć tak, żeby zrozumiał. Westchnęła, potarła czoło, czując nadciągający ból głowy, zarzuciła pasek torby na ramię.

\- Po prostu nie mogę - powiedziała bardziej cierpko, niż zamierzała.

Kilku uczniów obejrzało się na nich, gdy przechodzi obok. Furiosa ściszyła głos.

\- Zamierzam zapisać się do sekcji zapaśniczej. Ty też chcesz?

Wzruszył ramionami. Pod zbroją zniszczonej, skórzanej kurtki było to ledwo widoczne.

\- Spóźnimy się na autobus - powiedział i zarzucił sobie worek na ramię.

\- Poczekaj - zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią czujnie. - Nie jadę dziś do ciebie. Wracam prosto do domu.

Była zmęczona, poobijana i tak zdenerwowana, że wydawało jej się, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Więcej kłopotów z Madi i Mel było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowała. Przez krótką chwilę Max wyglądał na zranionego. Potem jego twarz ściągnęła się.  Chrząknął na znak, że przyjął to do wiadomości, poprawił worek i odszedł w swoją stronę. Furiosa zamknęła oczy i oparła czoło o zimny metal szafki. Pięć sekund. Dziesięć. Oddychaj. Ból głowy nasilił się i pulsował w obu skorniach. Autobus Nettie czekał przed szkołą. Slit był na treningu. Była dziesięć kilometrów od pustego pokoju, miękkiego łóżka, od swoich sióstr - jedynego powodu, dla którego znosiła to wszystko. Krok za krokiem, nogi jak z gumy, zmusiła się do marszu. 


	11. Rozdział 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa wraca do domu, gdzie Angharad wciąż jest w ciąży z dzieckiem Joe i to wciąż nie jest ok.

Wydawało się, że minęły lata od momentu, gdy Furiosa siedziała obok Maxa w autobusie, zmarznięta na zewnątrz, ale pełna ciepła w środku. Teraz słońce sączące się przez szyby sprawiało, że powietrze wewnątrz było ciężkie i wilgotne. Pola przesuwały się za oknami niczym plamy brązu i czerni. Okryła się szczelniej płaszczem i naciągnęła kaptur głęboko na głowę. Była spocona, było jej zimno i jej skóra była nieprzyjemnie lepka. Bolał ją brzuch. 

Wymowne milczenie innych uczniów sprawiało, że mrowiła ją skóra na karku. Bardzo chciała, prawie tak bardzo, jak wtedy, na strychu, nie być teraz sama. Jeden po drugim dzieciaki wysiadały i w końcu tylko ona i Nettie mknęły pustymi wiejskimi drogami. Nic nie było w stanie rozluźnić gordyjskiego węzła grozy zaciśniętego wokół jej gardła. Uderzyła głową nauczyciela w twarz. Nic w tej materii się nie zmieni. Nie miała żadnego usprawiedliwienia, nawet gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, co Slit jej robił. Sprawiła, że nauczyciel zaczął krwawić. Kara nadejdzie. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję… Nie. Nie było nadziei. Wraz z mijającymi kilometrami jej strach urósł do ogarniającego całe ciało drżenia. Właśnie tak. Właśnie tak to się skończy, słodki sen, który śniła w zamknięciu, o sobie samej i swoich siostrach wiodących spokojne życie, z daleka od tortur, strachu i krwi. Zielony Dom wyłonił się po prawej stronie i Nettie zwolniła, by wyhamować. Furiosa gwałtownie łapała krótkie oddechy, które szumiały w jej własnych uszach. Brzuch miała jak kamień. Serce jej waliło. Wszystko było zbyt jasne. Zacisnęła powieki piekących oczu, niezdolna, by oderwać wzrok od zielonej okładziny na ścianach, drewnianego płotka, nagich pergoli czekających na letnie kwiaty. Nettie odwróciła się przez oparcie wygodnego fotela kierowcy i utkwiła w Furiosie świdrujące spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

\- Gdzie twój chłopak?

Furioza miała pustkę w głowie.

\- Nowy dzieciak. Ten co wyglądał jak młody tarzan, dopóki nie obchetał sobie kudłów.

Z odmętów mgły wypełniającej jej mózg wyłoniła się opalona twarz, niebieskie jak woda w jeziorze  oczy i zmatowiałe, potargane, brązowe włosy.

\- Max - wychrypiała. - Masz na myśli Maxa.

Nettie wzruszyła ramieniem.

\- Twój chłopak.

Teraz, gdy odrętwienie wywołane strachem odpuściło na tyle, że była w stanie mówić, reszta jej ciała powoli obudziła się do działania. Furiosa ponownie spojrzała przez okno. Musi wejść do domu. Siedzenie w autobusie nie uchroni jej przed tym, co na nią czeka. Da sobie z tym radę. Musi tylko pamiętać, żeby oddychać. Torba leżała obok niej na ławce. Myślała o kolejnych krokach, zanim wprowadziła je w czyn: złap pasek, zarzuć go na ramię, postaw stopy pewnie na ziemi, wstań. Kolana trzęsły jej się tak bardzo, że musiała wesprzeć się na oparciu kolejnej ławki. Nettie obserwowała ją. Nic nie mówiła. Milczenie było warte więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Buty Furiosy wydawały się niewymownie ciężkie, ciągnęła je po podłodze, gdy szła w dół przejścia między siedzeniami. Nettie otworzyła drzwi. Furiosa zatrzymała się.

\- On nie jest mój.

Nettie skrzywiła się.

\- Hmm?

Ale Furiosie brakowało słów, brakowało energii… i brakowało czasu. Zeszła po schodach w ocieplające się powietrze, przesycone zapachem ziemi i padającego nad wzgórzami w oddali deszczu. Po chwili drzwi zamknęły się i skrzynia biegów z trudem przeskoczyła na pierwszy bieg. Furiosa oczami wyobraźni widziała, co mogło być z nią nie tak, palce świerzbiły ją, by znaleźć się w spokojnym, chłodnym warsztacie ze skrzynką narzędzi pod ręką. Nettie odjechała. Straciła ostatnią osłonę. Oddychaj. Wdech. Wydech. Co z tego, że to łapczywie chwytane hausty, które ranią jak ostrze noża. Najważniejsze, że płuca się słuchają. Cztery kroki od drogi do furtki. Dwanaście do schodków na ganek. Minęła nagie rabatki kwiatowe i udomowionego rudzika polującego na robaki. Trzy kroki w górę, pięć po skrzypiących deskach ganku, obok drewnianej ławki, na której Madi czasami zwijała pranie. Drzwi frontowe były zamknięte. Wisząca w nich firanka zasłonięta. Było cicho. Klamka była na swoim miejscu. Ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że przez ostatnie tygodnie zwyczajnie sięgała do niej i otwierała drzwi, jakby zasługiwała na to, by tu być. Teraz musiała podjąć świadomy wysiłek, by puścić pasek torby. Drzwi będą zamknięte. Na pewno je zamknęły. Dzwonili ze szkoły i powiedzieli, że zaatakowałaś Ace’a, więc Cię wyrzuciły. To koniec. Metal był gładki i zimny pod jej drżącymi palcami. Zmusiła się, żeby zacieśnić uścisk i przekręcić klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się. Zebrało jej się na mdłości. Wnętrze było zdecydowanie cieplejsze niż świeże, wiosenne powietrze na zewnątrz. Gdy weszła do środka dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Część! - głos Angharad nadszedł od strony stojącej przed kominkiem kanapy, gdzie siedziały przytulone z Capable.

Miała na kolanach książkę, ułożoną tak, by obie mogły ją czytać. Żadna nie podniosła głowy.  Furiosa zatrzymała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Żadnych dzwięków z kuchni ani z piętra. Oblizała wyschnięte wargi i spróbowała powiedzieć:

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? -jej głos musiał brzmieć wystarczają normalnie, ponieważ nie wywołał żadnej nieoczekiwanej reakcji.

\- Madi odbiera dziewczynki. Mel umówiła się z przyjaciółką w Windy Valley.

Furiosę zalała ciepła fala ulgi. Kolana się pod nią ugięły i musiała oprzeć się o jedno z krzeseł stojących przy stole w jadalni.

\- Och.

Angharad podniosła wzrok, zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądała zdecydowanie lepiej niż w ostatnich dniach: skóra promienna, oczy błyszczące.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała.

Furiosa zmusiła swoją głowę do kiwnięcia, nogi do tego, by utrzymały ciężar jej ciała, ale nie była w stanie przywołać nawet cienia uśmiechu na twarz. Ale wystarczyło, by uspokoić dziewczynkę, która wróciła do lektury. Prawdopodobnie wciąż miała do niej żal. Niewiele rozmawiały od jej wizyty u lekarza w mieście. Furiosa czuła się z tym źle, ale w tej chwili była wdzięczna, że sprawy przybrały taki obrót. Mogła przemknąć się za ich plecami w kierunku schodów nie wdając się w dalszą rozmowę. Miała trochę czasu, chwilę wytchnienia, by zebrać myśli (rzeczy do zbierania nie miała, ponieważ nic tak naprawdę nie należało do niej) i spróbować poszukać jakiejś strategii działania. Każą jej odejść, nie miała co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale może jest jakiś sposób, żeby mogła pozostać w okolicy. Poza tym, myślała, idąc po schodach, za mniej niż tydzień będzie pełnoletnia.  Angharad westchnęła, ostro i niespodziewanie. Furiosa obróciłą się wokół własnej osi, chwytajac się drewnianej balustrady dla równowagi. Jej buty waliły głośno o stopnie, gdy zbiegała na dół. Okrążyła kanapę. Ciężarna dziewczynka siedziała z pochyloną głową, kaskada miodowozłotych włosów zasłaniała jej twarz, i obejmowała rękami swój zaokrąglony brzuch. Capable, wciąż trzymając w górze książkę, wymieniła z Furiosą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Angharad - szepnęła, klękając przed nią.

To dziecko. Wiedziała, że to ono. Nasienie Joe zatruwające ją od środka. Furiosie zrobiło się niedobrze od wzbierającego w niej leku. Angharad pozostała skulona przez dłuższy moment. Furiosa zaczęła planować: zadzwonić do szpitala, zadzwonić do Mel i Madi, spakować torbę dla Angharad. Nagle dziewczynka podniosła głowę, zęby błyszczące w szerokim uśmiechu. To tak nie pasowało do tego, o czym myślała, że potrzebowała sekundy żeby zrozumieć, że się uśmiecha.

\- Wow - powiedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej ręka gładziła brzuch. - To… On się rusza.

Capable westchnęła i przyłożyła dłonie po obu stronach dłoni Angharad. Przez chwilę panowała cisza (Furiosa odmierzała ją rozpaczliwymi uderzeniami swojego serca) i  Capale też uśmiechała się szeroko. Oparła głowę o ramię Angharad i wpatrywała się z zachwytem w trzy dłonie spoczywające na jej jasnoniebieskiej koszuli ciążowej. Wewnątrz macicy Angharad było dziecko, które było w połowie Joe. Kopało ją. I tylko Furiosa zadawała się rozumieć, jak to było przerażające.

\- Musisz to poczuć - powiedziała Angharad, której brakowało tchu z podniecenia.

Wyciągnęła rękę, by pokierować Furiosę. Dziewczyna gwałtownie zabrałą swoją dłoń z jej zasięgu, jakby parzyła ją sama myśl o tym, że miałaby jej dotknąć. Angharad spojrzała na nią urażonym wzrokiem. Furiosa poderwała się na równe nogi. Torba spadła jej z ramienia, prawie strącając protezę. W środku kipiała, ale nie wiedziała, co wyrażała jej zupełnie znieczulona twarz. Pełne żalu spojrzenie Angharad było jakąś wskazówką.

\- To tylko dziecko - powiedziała. - Chodź, poczuj, jak się rusza.

Furiosa potrząsnęła głową tak gwałtownie, że pokój zatańczył jej przed oczami, smugi wypolerowanego drewna, zieleni tapicerki i plamki ozdób na ścianach.

\- Nie. Ja… nie - słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, zmieszane z grozą i żółcią. Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko było nie tak.

\- To tylko dziecko - powtórzyła Angharad głosem cichym i błagalnym jak wtedy, gdy dochodził zza drzwi wiodących na strych.

Capable podniosła głowę, spojrzała poważnie. Furiosa zarzuciła pasek torby na ramię i ponownie potrząsnęła głową. Policzki ją paliły, zęby same zaciskały się, gardło piekło.

\- Powinnaś była się go pozbyć.

Angharad natychmiast otoczyła brzuch ramionami, jakby dziewczyna zagroziła, że wyrwie dziecko z jej wnętrza. Patrzyła na nią przez pasma opadającej na oczy grzywki.

\- To nie było konieczne. To tylko dziecko.

\- To kawałek Joe - warknęła Furiosa. Zacisnęła pięści i przycisnęła je do ud, żeby nie zaatakować.

\- To też kawałek mnie. Czego tak się boisz?

Furiosa mogłaby powiedzieć, że niczego się nie boi i byłoby to zarówno kłamstwo, jak i prawda. Była przerażona, cały czas, wszystko napawało ją lękiem: chłopcy w autobusie, to, że wypadnie przez okno z poddasza, Mel i Madi rozmawiające poza zasięgiem jej słuchu. Ale to poczucie winy drążyło ją jak robak: gdyby zdecydowała się prędzej, próbowała bardziej, nie była tak przestraszona… Za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Nawet to, w jaki sposób myślała o tym Angharad. Poczucie niemocy pęczniało pod jej skórą. Wciąż obejmując siostrę, Capable wyciągnęła rękę, dłonią do góry, w stronę Furiosy.

\- Powinnaś to zabic - Furiosa wyrzuciła z siebie i wyminęła kanapę kierując się w stronę schodów, byle być dalej od tego wszystkiego i znów poczuć się bezpiecznie.

\- Zabijanie nie jest konieczne! - zawołała Angharad, próbując przekrzyczeć łomot butów Furiosy.

Słowa raniły ją jak kule. Przez moment Furiosa znalazła się na skraju przepaści, jedna stopa na ostatnim stopniu, sztorm poczucia winy, złości i strachu szalejący w jej wnętrzu. Jej lewa ręka zapłonęła bólem. Dławiący, metaliczny zapach krwi wypełnił jej nozdrza. Capable syknęła przez zęby, utkwiła spojrzenie niebieskich oczu w szczycie schodów, gdzie Furiosa zmarła w półobrocie, żeby spojrzeć na tył uniesionej głowy Angharad. Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i Toast wparowała do środka, rzucając torbę z książkami na bok i ściągając buty. Na jej twarzy od dawna nie było już ani śladu krwi. Furiosa przełknęła ślinę i wycofała się na poddasze. 

 

To było zupełnie bezcelowe, ale Furiosa wciąż siedziała na szerokim okiennym parapecie pogrążona w odmienianiu hiszpańskich słówek, pytaniach sprawdzających z angielskiego i zadanym do przeczytania tekście z biologii. Pierwsze dziesięć minut spędziła leżąc płasko na łóżku, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, aż czarne plamy niedotlenienia zaczęły tańczyć jej przed oczami. Potem usłyszała, że Mel wróciła do domu, usłyszała, jak przekomarzają się w kuchni z Madi podczas przygotowywania obiadu i pomagania Toast i Dag w odrabiania pracy domowej. To skierowało jej uwagę na torbę, w której czekały jej zdania. Jeśli będzie potrafiła zrobić dobre wrażenie, udowodnić, że pojęła swoją lekcję, że będzie grzeczna, może, może wtedy pozwolą jej zostać. Niewielka szansa, ale tego się trzymała. O szóstej usłyszała wołanie z parteru:

\- Obiad!

Furiosa najchętniej by je zignorowała - jej jelita były tak zapętlone i ściśnięte, że nie było sposobu, żeby coś w siebie wmusiła - ale to nie zrobiłoby dobrego wrażenie. Czuła się jak w czasie tych pierwszych kilku tygodni, gdy starała się sprawiać jak najmniej kłopotów, być posłuszną i pokazywać, jak bardzo jej zależy. Poczuła się zbyt pewnie. Zeszła na dół, jej kroki na schodach wyciszone przez puchate skarpetki. Usiadła przy stole, na którym stał klops mięsny w otoczeniu dodatków, przykleiła uśmiech do twarzy i zaczęła pomagać Toast w wybieraniu pomidorów z jej porcji pieczonych warzyw. Atmosfera wydawała się ciężka. A może to tylko Furiosa, która nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że dostrzegła, jak Angharad patrzy na nią lodowato ponad talerzem puree ze słodkich ziemniaków. Dag wyglądała, jakby nic nie zauważyła, zajęta ustawianiem w szereg kawałków klopsa niczym kostek domina. Cheedo pisnęła i klasnęła w ręce gdy przewróciły się, trącone widelcem.

\- Jak było dziś w szkole? - Madi zapytała Furiosę, gdy skończyła rozmawiać z młodszymi dziewczynkami.

Mel poszła wyjąć sernik z lodówki. Przerwał jej dzwonek telefonu. Furiosa wzięła łyk wody zanim odpowiedziała i nonszalancko wzruszyła ramieniem.

\- W porządku.

Żadnych kłopotów, nic się nie stało. Wcale prawnie nie złamałam nosa mojego nauczyciela gdy próbowałam zamordować Slita. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Histeria wzbierała w rogach jej umysłu.

\- Madi? Pozwól na chwilę - zawołała Mel z kuchni, poza zasięgiem wzroku.

\- Przepraszam.

Madi otarła usta serwetką zanim wstała. Furiosa wypuściła świszczący oddech. Mimo że nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, ten obiad był jednym wielkim cierpieniem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie uprzejmie się uśmiechać. Capable posłała jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Madi raźnym krokiem weszła do jadalni z sernikiem w ręku. Postawiła go na stole, wytarła ręce o jeansy, ale nie usiadła na swoim miejscu.

\- Dobrze, wsuwajcie. Angharad odpowiada za noże -złapała spojrzenie Furiosy i kiwnęła głową w stronę kuchni. - Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Dno odpadło od jej żołądka, nogi stały się jak z ołowiu, uszy wypełnił okropny szum, ponieważ to właśnie się stało. To właśnie się stało. Wiedziała, kto zadzwonił i wiedziała, co teraz będzie. Próbowała liczyć sekundy, gdy ze zgrzytem odsuwała ciężkie, drewniane krzesło, ale jej przyśpieszony oddech wybijał ją z rytmu. Była w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że w dalszym ciągu nie posiada nic swojego, więc jest w tak samo złej sytuacji, jak wtedy, gdy przybyła tu w zimowej zamieci. Ruszyła za Madi do kuchni, rzucając ostatnie pobłażliwe spojrzenie na zajęte ustalaniem rozmiarów kawałków ciasta siostry. Kuchnia była oświetlona silniej niż reszta domu. Furiosa zmrużyła oczy wchodząc do radośnie żółtego pomieszczenia. Mel stała oparta o zlew, jedną rękę położyła na brzuchu, w drugiej trzymała niezapalonego papierosa. Patrzyła zamyślona w podłogę. Madi zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Gardło Furiosy kliknęło, gdy przełykała.

\- To był dyrektor James - powiedziała Mel bez zbędnych wstępów.

Nogi się pod nią ugięły ale udała, że niedbale opiera się o kuchenny blat. Postarała się przyjąć niewinny wyraz twarzy. A jeśli nie niewinny, to przynajmniej obojętny. Madi stanęła obok swojej żony i spojrzała smutno na Furiosę.

\- Coś wydarzyło się dziś w szkole - powiedziała.

To nie było pytanie. Nie miała żadnej możliwości, żeby się z tego wywinąć. Już wszystko wiedziały. Pochyliła głowę i wybrała milczenie.

\- Powiedział, że to było nieporozumienie. Co się stało?

Głos Madi był łagodny i uwodzicielski, podobny do głosu Angharad. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadywały, spędzając razem całe dnie, ponieważ najstarsze dziewczynki uczyły się w domu. Furiosa przywołała minione wydarzenia w swojej głowie, starając się podzielić je na łatwe do opisania kawałki. Slit zamknął ją na klatce schodowej, więc rzuciła się za nim w pogoń po korytarzu. Po tym, jak włamała się do miejsca, w które miała zakaz wstępu. A potem uderzyła nauczyciela głową w twarz bo próbował powstrzymać ją przed skrzywdzeniem innego ucznia. A na dachu była, bo... Wszystko jej się mieszało, rozmazana linia wydarzeń, koncentrujących się wokół Slita. Żeby przedstawić wszystko z właściwej perspektywy, powinna cofnąć się do pierwszego tygodnia w szkole, do momentu, gdy Slit wsiadł do autobusu i znalazł sobie nową zabawkę.  

\- Nie chciałam - była zaskoczona, jak cienko jej głos zabrzmiał w jej własnych uszach. Odkaszlnęła i zaczęła mówic głośniej. -Ace złapał mnie i spanikowałam.

\- Terry powiedział, że uderzyłaś go tyłem głowy w twarz i wbiłaś mu łokieć w brzuch - powiedziała Mel.

Oczywiście, była z dyrektorem “na ty”. Wyglądało na to, że Mel zna każdego.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? - zapytała Madi.

Furiosa przygryzła wargę, obróciła się półprofilem do swoich zastępczych matek. Na lodówce wisiały rysunki, które Cheedo rysowała w przedszkolu. Nie było wątpliwości, że znały już odpowiedź. Powiedziała prawdę Ace’owi, gdy jego nos przestał krwawic. Nie było sensu kłamac. Zalała ją fala wyczerpania tak wielka, że zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Max - mruknęła, ledwie otwierając usta.

\- Kochanie, uważasz, że do dobry pomysł? - zapytała Madi. - Po tym, co on ci zrobił?

Furiosa studiowała swoją dłoń: dwa zerwane paznokcie nie zaczęły jeszcze odrastac, miejsca po nich wciąż były opuchnięte i tkliwe. Minęły zaledwie cztery dni od alarmu i bójki na dachu. Miała wrażenie, że zdecydowanie więcej.

\- Teraz to już bez znaczenia, ponieważ zamierzasz dołączyć do sekcji zapaśniczej - powiedziała Mel.

Madi cmoknęła.

\- To jest… pełne agresji.

\- Po to się właśnie zapisała.

Bała się, że złamie się pod ciężarem ich spojrzeń. Wtem, Mel zadała pytanie, którego Furiosa obawiała się najbardziej.

\- O co chodzi z synem trenera?

Furiosa wpatrywała się w namalowany palcami obrazek w kolorze wściekłego fioletu i zieleni. Jego chytre uśmieszki sprawiają, że jest mi niedobrze. Za każdym razem, gdy otwiera usta, robi to po to, by powiedzieć coś związanego z seksem. Mam ochotę krzyczeć za każdym razem, gdy jest blisko. Siedzenie z nim w jednym autobusie jest jak bycie znów na tamtym strychu, gdy drzwi się otwierały i napastował mnie jakiś obcy facet. Ale nie mogła. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć. O tym nic nie wiedziały, więc dalej była szansa, że Furiosa zdoła to ocalić, będzie mogła zostać blisko sióstr, gdzie mogła je chronić. Nie pozwoli Slitowi zakłócić spokoju swojej rodziny. Mówienie o tym będzie jak kopnięcie gniazda szerszeni. Furiosa była w stanie znieść kilka ukłuć. Zniosła już dużo, dużo więcej.

\- Nic - szepnęła.

Minęła chwila. Madi westchnęła. Mel sięgnęła do kieszeni swetra po zapalniczkę.

\- Wychodzę zapalić - chrząknęła i skierowała się w stronę tylnych drzwi.

Furiosa oblizałą wargi i pomyślała o swojej paczcce na górze. Musiałaby wypalic chyba z pięćdziesiąt, jeden od drugiego, żeby odzyskać spokój.

\- Nie możesz…- zaczęła Madi i przerwała. Między jej brwiami pojawiła się głęboka bruzda. Jej usta przypominały pochyłą linię. - Terry James robi dla ciebie wszystko, co w jego mocy - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Ale jest limit tego, na co może przymknąc oko. Po prostu… spróbuj być grzeczna, Furiosa. Proszę.

Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć w duchu.

\- Dobra - powiedziała. - Postaram się.

 

Na zewnątrz znów było zimno. Furiosa wypuściła dym nosem i naciągnęła kaptur na głowę, żeby rozgrzać uszy i zmarznięty kark. Nie tęskniła za długimi włosami - było do nich przyczepione zbyt wiele wspomnień - ale krótka fryzura miała swoje minusy. Zdusiła papierosa w popielniczcce, którą przemyciła dla niej Mel, wyciągnęła z pudełka kolejnego i zapaliła go. Zostały jeszcz trzy. Będzie musiała poprosić o więcej. A może powinna rzucić? Zaczęła palić wyłącznie w geście buntu przeciwko człowiekowi, którego mózg rozsmarowała na ścianie. Jaki cel miało dalsze siedzenie w tym? A jaki cel miałoby mieć przerwanie? Jej całe życie było serią dni przechodzących jeden w drugi, w oczekiwaniu na szansę, która zdawała się nigdy nie nadejść. Dwa lata na strychu. Tygodnie w szpitalu. Miesiące tutaj. Wieczory i poranki, poranki i wieczory. Koszmary w dzień. Koszmary w nocy. I jaki w tym, kurwa, sens? Pozbyła się Joe (ciężar pistoletu w dłoni, spust wyraźnie wyczuwalny pod palcem, silny kop odrzutu i eksplozja jego czaszki), ale teraz pojawił się Slit. Teraz nie było tak samo. Nie było. Nie była przywiązana do łóżka i zamknięta w odosobnieniu by być używaną przez anonimowych mężczyzn jak im się tylko podobało. Mogła odejść. Ale były Angharad i Capable, Cheedo i Dag, Toast. Pięć powodów, które sprawiły, że złamała rękę w samobójczej ucieczce. Pięć powodów, które sprawiły, że przemierzyła stan bez dolara w kieszeni. Pięć powodów, by wstawać rano. Furiosa zgasiła w połowie dopalonego papierosa i zapatrzyła się w rozkwitający fioletem zmierzch. Przez pola wędrował człowiek, powoli przesuwając się coraz bliżej.  Przez sekundę rozważała, czy nie wyskoczyć przez okno, wybiec mu na spotkanie i wrócić z nim na farmę Rockatanskych, do otwartego ognia, paskudnej kawy i strzegących ich w milczeniu traktorów. Nie. Powiedziała, że spróbuje być grzeczna. Dla pięciu powodów, musi byc. Zamknęła okno i wróciła do pracy domowej. 


End file.
